Harry Potter: The Slytherin Lord
by Master Of Death 27
Summary: He was abandoned. He was abused. Hailed as a hero but lived as a freak. Through a turn of events he discovers his inheritance, makes a decision that alters his life. No longer will he suffer, no longer will he be a pawn. His friends rejoice, his enemies beware Harry Potter has just returned!
1. Chapter 1

A young pale skinned boy, thin and lanky with dark messy hair, badly repaired glasses and a lost look on his face sits quietly in the dark. Young Harry Potter grew up always knowing he was different from the others. When all the children of his age usually played outside, he always stayed in his room; the cupboard under the stairs, reading for hours. He had a weird sort of memory. He could remember the most detailed points of individual events, right down to the feel of how warm or cold. He felt what the air smelled like, the feel of something on his hands or elsewhere on his skin. The memories were always extraordinarily detailed and vivid.

Reading books was his favorite pass time. He could recall virtually anything from any book he read down to the last word. So, studying naturally came as a second nature to him. Performing best in class was his first, but he never showed his progress to his relatives, afraid of their outburst. A few years prior Harry had discovered the consequences of outperforming his cousin.

 _A six year old Harry came running into the house his report clutched in his hand. He had finally done it, he came first in class. He couldn't wait to tell his uncle. Running to the living room, he found his uncle with Dudley standing beside him._

 _"Uncle, Uncle! See I can first in class." He said enthusiastically handing his report to his uncle. Sadly, he didn't get the imagined response. Instead of smiling his uncle became furious. "You freak, how dare you. It is because of you that my Dudley failed." His uncle shouted._

 _"Just you wait, you freak, I'll show you how we deal with nuisance like you. Getting up from his seat Vernom Dursley unstrapped his belt and lashed his nephew. Harry's plead was lost to his ears as he beat him black and blue. When he was finished there was not an inch of skin free from the belt marks._

From that day forth Harry quickly learned never to show his emotions in front of his 'family'. His memory while giving him a major advantage in his studies caused him a great deal of headaches. He often sat wondering how to make his head stop hurting.

He debated for a few days, then went to the local library. There he asked the librarian about books on memory. The elderly woman eyed him quizzically for a few moments before nodding add guided him to a secluded part of the library which to his surprise was void of any presence. Quickly he found a place to sit and began browsing through books. He found books with strange labels;

 ** _"Introduction to the magical world",_**

 ** _"Runes: A detailed study."_**

 ** _"Dark arts: A complete guide to offensive and defensive spells."_**

 ** _"Transfiguration: Grade 4."_**

and many more, it was during this time in his life that he made a startling discovery. He was a **WIZARD**. Gleaming through the library's collection of the Wizarding world Harry find out about his past. How his parents had been killed by an evil wizard named 'Voldemort' and his technically useless status as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. This information filled Harry with a new sense of purpose. Learning that your parents were not drunks killed in a car accident, but were murdered by a dark lord tends to do that for you. He promised himself that he would become the most powerful wizard this world had ever seen, a wizard his parents would've been proud of.

It took him a few weeks to completely finish the basics. Not having the luxury of a wand yet, he resolved by other means. One he found in a book labelled 'Wandless casting.' It was a very difficult practice one that even most adult wizards couldn't perform. It required you to find your magical core, by clearing your mind and then manually channel your magic.

Unwilling to give up Harry read any book he could find on meditation. During those times he was locked in his cupboard, he began meditating

After getting a hang of meditation, he learned to sort his memories, arranging them in neat files. He built a mental palace inside his mind where he arranged his memories in different shelves.

It took a lot of effort as the process moved slowly but he managed to sort out his memories.

After completing the initial process, he proceeded to the next step. Once you had successfully cleared your mind, feeling your magic was easy, what's difficult was channeling it. Harry tried nonstop for days till end, forcefully trying to control his magic, unsuccessful each time, but Harry was nothing but determined. He kept on trying for days till he analyzed his mistake. He was trying to force his magic.

One of the most important things he had learned in his life was that you could never force anyone to do your binding. Mentally scolding himself, he tried again, this time not forcing but allowing his magic to flow freely through his body and transform into spells.

 _It had been a few days since Harry was trying his new technique for wandless magic. This technique although more effective than his previous try was more time consuming. He was sitting alone in his cupboard meditating, getting a grasp of his magic, he was certain now that he had finally perfected it._

 _With that in mind, he took a deep breath and spoke;_

 _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

 _All the things surrounding him began floating in mid air. He felt a surge go through him, which he could only assume was his magic._

 _After maintaining the spell for a few minutes, he finally cancelled it, and the objects moved back to their original position. He grinned and fist pumped the air. He did it! Finally,_

After, that fateful day Harry learned from every book he could find. His favorite by far was Runes, Transfiguration and Dark Arts with Potions and Charms just behind.

With his memory Harry didn't read, he devoured the books. He didn't really know what level books were he to read, but he did find something called O.W.L level in the books. Well, only time will tell.

 ******Line Break******

 **24 June 1991**

Nearly three years had passed since the day Harry began practicing magic, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys front door; it crept into their living room. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large whale like blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. He rolled onto his back and quietly, made his way towards the kitchen, getting ready to make 'ikkle Duddikins' special birthday breakfast. He so desperately wished to use his magic and teach these people a lesson, but he knew he had to keep his abilities a secret, for as long as he could .

Once he was dressed, he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry.

'.. Stupid fat whale always getting presents and always stuffing his mouth should be given a special diet, not special meals. Fat tub o' lard.' he thought venomously, as he started the bacon, eggs, kippers, and pancakes.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell." Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally, he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, Sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

She bustled around the table and draped herself over her small mountain of a child in a very odd approximation of a hug. "The freak" she said, pausing to emphasize the word, "has to come because old Mrs. Figg is going to visit her son."

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, honestly.

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him.

It was a very fine morning and the zoo was filled with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley a large chocolate ice cream at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head. Who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Finally, after two hours of Dudley's whining about 'Boring animals' they reached the reptile house. Dudley quickly found a black mamba and rushed towards to its container, wailing wildly at the glass. Wishing to see the snake move, but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

 _"Greetingssss, majessstic one, I am Ssssory about my cousin."_ Harry hissed at the snake.

" _It'ssss quite all right ssspeaker, I get that a lot. This gawking mugglessss lock me in a cage and expect me to perform for them."_ The shake hissed back in a male voice.

 _"It musssst be really annoying."_

The snake nodded vigorously.

 _"Where did you come from?"_ Harry questioned.

The snake pointed is tail towards a sign board _. "I am from Brazil hatchling. Thesssse sssuckerssss took me when I was a sssmall baby."_

 _"I am Sssorry, to hear that. I know what itsss like to be held captive."_

 _"Ssspeaker Harry, could I asssk you a favour?"_ the snake asked, softly.

 _"Of coursssse, my friend"_

 _"I would like to leave thisss place"_ as he said it Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. Anger clouded his judgment as he, vanished the container with a quick _'Evanesco'_

"AHH!" Dudley screamed, as the glass separating him from the hooded serpent vanished, and he fell in, flailing as he drew the attention of everyone in sight.

With a grateful nod to Harry, the snake slithered out " _Brazil here I come... Thanksssss! Brother."_

A crowd had gathered as Dudley, now trapped in the snakes' former enclosure, began to hammer and wail against the glass that had replaced itself just as quickly as it had vanished. When a sobbing, splotchy-faced Dudley had finally been returned to his equally distraught and splotchy-faced mother, the four of them rushed to the car. All the while, Harry received glares and hissed insults from his Aunt and Uncle.

"You're going to get it when we get home freak," Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry.

Upon their arrival at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry prepared himself for the beating of his life. Not bothering to cower or hide, he firmly stood his ground.

"You just couldn't keep your freakishness in check for even a single day can you boy?" His uncle snarled at him. "No, you just had to ruin everything. Just like your parents, can't mind their own business, ruining others lives..."

This was as far as he got before a _'Silencio_ ' spell took away his ability to speak.

 _'Alarte Ascendare.'_ Harry shouted, raising his hand as his uncle's body shot upwards hitting the ceiling with a resonating THUD. Lowering his hand, he let the body fall back on the ground. He repeated the process several times till his uncle's body was covered in blood. Satisfied with himself, he let the body hang in midair. Turning around, he addressed his aunt and cousin.

"Now listen carefully thick heads because I am not going to repeat myself." His voice was calm, but one could clearly feel the power radiating off his body. "You abused me all these years and I quietly endured it, but you dare insult my parents! You made a grave mistake today. The one you all are going to dearly pay for." Not taking his eyes off them, he lowered his hand as the now unconscious body of his uncle, fell to the ground.

"From today things are going to change around here. As you would have guessed by now, I've managed to find out about magic - something you clearly thought you could hide from me without a problem." He paused, and flashed a cocky grin, "Here's how things are going to work from now on."

He began pacing in front of them while listing his conditions, ticking each one off on his fingers. "I'm going to be staying in the guest room, and will receive a fair share of the food. There will be no more hitting, no more yelling, and no more insult, I will also be getting new clothing, and if you have a problem with that..."

A quick _'Reducto'_ to the wall saw it completely shattered.

He stopped his pacing, and continued "Just remember that these are only the basic spells. I know much more powerful spells than these. Spells which will make your life a living hell and if you don't want to experience that, I suggest you stay out of my way. Now you lot will excuse me, I need to get comfortable in my new room."

 ******Line Break******

After a month of eating right, coupled with daily runs, exercises and nutrient potions, which he himself brewed, Harry's body underwent a complete transformation and was finally starting to look his age. Gone was the scrawny, malnourished, depressed 9 year old boy, in its place was a very fit and handsome looking boy who exercised regularly and lived a healthy lifestyle.

He had also got a whole new wardrobe of clothes, with everything from shorts and undershirts, to jeans and tee-shirts. Looking at his calendar he cracked a smirk. "Finally, I get my letter today."

He paced around in his room anxiously waiting for his letter. Moments later, a tawny owl flew in through Harry's open window, dropped an envelope on his bed.

Opening the envelope, he unfolded the parchment before him.

It read:

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

 ** _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY LIST OF SUPPLIES_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 ** _First-year students will require:_**

 ** _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

 ** _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

 ** _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._**

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

 ** _1 wand_**

 ** _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

 ** _1 set glass or crystal phials_**

 ** _1 telescope_**

 ** _1 set brass scales_**

 ** _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**

 ** _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

 ** _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

Taking out a pen, he wrote a quick reply saying that he would be attending and gave it back to the owl.

Dancing in glee he quickly dressed and made his way towards the kitchen, there he found his uncle, reading the newspaper, and addressed him. "I got my Hogwarts letter today. I need you to do me off at Diagon Alley." Upon hearing this, all the color drained from his uncle's face.

Uncle Vernon managed a barely polite, "Fine, let's go."

His uncle drove him to Charing Cross Road and with a quick dismissal left abruptly. Harry grinned as he registered his first view of magical London. What to ordinary people appeared to be a rundown pub was in reality a pub fully packed with witches and wizards. In front of him was 'The Leaky Cauldron': The most widely used entrance to Diagon Alley.

Opening the door of the pub, Harry carefully brushed his hair over his forehead, ensuring that his scar was covered. Keeping his head down, he headed straight to the back of the pub, however, he didn't know how to get to the other side of the brick wall, so he waited.

A few minutes later the magical wall opened for someone, wanting to come over from the other side. Ducking his head, he quickly crossed over and just in time as the bricks rapidly shifted back into place.

Grinning excitedly he made his way down Diagon Alley. He had planned to visit Gringotts first, to retrieve some money. The alley was bustling with people. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... As he trod further he came across a big maybe building, his destination, Gringotts. Walking towards the door, he saw two of the fiercest warriors he had seen in his entire life guarding the entrance. The goblins were about a head shorter than Harry. They had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. Harry humbly bowed to the goblins which created quite a ruckus there, not knowing what to do they just bowed in return, as he walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 ** _Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

 ** _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

 ** _For those who take, but do not earn,_**

 ** _Must pay most dearly in their turn_**

 ** _So if you seek beneath our floors_**

 ** _A treasure that was never yours,_**

 ** _Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

 ** _Of finding more than treasure there_**

Once he was inside, he looked for a goblin, who he could talk to about finding his vault. Schooling his features he walked forward.

"Greetings great goblin, may your gold ever flow and shall your enemies fall to your blade." Harry greeted the goblin in perfect etiquette.

The goblin looked at the young wizard, shocked that someone so young knew proper goblin greetings and what more treated them with respect. The majority of the Wizarding population treated them as their inferior, rarely someone bothered to talk properly to them, let alone with respect.

"Greeting Honorable Lord, may your enemies fall beneath your feet. What can I do for you today?" The goblin asked.

"My name is Harry Potter and I was told by a friend that there may be some money here, in my name, Respected Sir." Harry asked calmly.

"What do you mean 'may' Honorable Potter don't you have your key?"

"No sir I don't have any key."

"This is not right. Lord Potter, please follow me. I think you need to speak with account manager Ragnok. They walked down many halls for several minutes and eventually stopped in front of two enormous gold doors. The doors were ornately decorated, with embossed designs and symbols, and the seal of Gringotts prominently featured in the middle. A pair of fierce looking, armored, spear-wielding Goblins stood in front of the doors.

The goblin accountant walked forward as murmured something to the guards. One of the guards turned and knocked the door, then stepped back. Thirty seconds later a voice called, "Enter!" and the doors creaked open. They walked into the enormous office where a Goblin, presumably Ragnok, sat behind a magnificent desk. The goblin accompanying went forward and whispered something in Ragnok's ear, then walked out, closing the door as he left.

"Honorable Potter, please have a seat I believe we have important things to discuss." Ragnok spoke.

"Please call me Harry, sir." Harry said sitting down.

"Then call me Ragnok Harry. Tell me Harry, have you never received any bank drafts or monthly financial statement we have been sending you?" The goblin questioned.

"No Ragnok I haven't, in fact, this is the first mail I have received in my whole life." Harry replied struggling desperately to keep his magic in check.

"But that is wrong, your magical guardian was supposed to give you your key and monthly statements. He had repeatedly claimed, on multiple occasions, that you were being regularly updated about your finances." Ragnok exclaimed

"Please Ragnok. Tell me who my magical guardian is." Harry replied frantically.

"Your magical guardian was Albus Dumbeldore, he had nominated himself for the role after your parent's death, claiming it was with their consent, though if I recall correctly, it was he who got the will blocked from in the first place." Ragnok replied. "That old goat, he had all of us in the dark, right from the beginning. Well, that is going to change immediately. We can have you take the inheritance test immediately after which your parents' wills can be read."

Harry appeared calm, but his mind was racing at a mile per second contemplating the facts, analyzing his situation. "Thank you Ragnok, that's probably the best news I've heard in a while. So, how do we take this inheritance test?"

Instead of answering Ragnok pushed a small button on his side of the desk, a small portion on top of the desk slid back to reveal a hidden cabinet, a small bowl lying on the bottom floated up, coming to rest in front of Harry. It was filled with a weird looking liquid. Many runes which he recognized as 'Blood rune', 'soul rune', 'revealing rune' had been glowing on its sides.

"You need to drop five drops of your blood in the bowl." Ragnok said, handing him a ceremonial dagger.

Harry took the dagger and made a small cut on his finger, letting 5 blood drops fall into the bowl. The mixture began stirring itself as the blood was absorbed inside the liquid. When the mixture stopped stirring Ragnok took out a pen and parchment, he dipped the pen in the liquid then placed it on the parchment. Harry watched in awe as the pen stood and began writing on its own.

 ** _NAME: Harry Theseus Potter - 31 July 1980 –_**

 ** _FATHER: James Charles Potter -27 March, 1960 – 31 October, 1981_**

 ** _MOTHER: Lily Marie Potter - 30 January, 1960 – 31 October, 1981_**

 ** _GOD FATHER: Sirius Arctus Black - 3 November, 1959 –_**

 ** _GOD MOTHER: Alice Lynn Longbottom - 12 May 1961-_**

 ** _HEAD OF_**

 ** _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (By Birth)_**

 ** _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By Birth)_**

 ** _Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (By Birth)_**

"Well, well, Harry, this is quite intriguing." Ragnok said as his smile became predatory. "Dumbledore is really going to regret it now. It seems Harry you are now the head of three ancient houses, a rare occurrence if I say so myself. But we shall discuss that later, first onto your parents will." Ragnok clapped his hands as a document appeared in front of him.

 ** _I James Charles Potter being of Soul, Body and Mind declare this to be my last will and testament, all others being void._**

 _Harry my Son if you are reading this then we have not survived the war. Voldemort has finally killed us. We had left Potter Manor and gone to our house in Godric's Hollow, on Dumbledore's urging. The house is under the Fidelius Charm and Peter Pettigrew is the secret keeper not Sirius Black. We had changed it last month, as Padfoot was too obvious of a choice, if anything happens to us, it is Peter, who betrayed us, not Sirius. Harry, remember Voldemort will come after you, there is a reason he specifically attacked us. There was a prophecy made that said:_

 ** _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**

 _So you see it could be either you or a boy named Neville Longbottom (A son of our associates). Either way Harry, don't let the prophecy affect you. Your life is your own and it shall not be hampered by a piece of parchment. I love you son, I wish I could see you growing up. Just one year old and already you are doing magic, I have no doubt that you will beat Voldemort son. Stay Safe, Study hard and prank as many people as you can, but more importantly live and enjoy your life son._

 _Signing off_

 _James Charles Potter_

 _Monsieur Prongs_

 ** _ORDER OF GUARDIANSHIP_**

 _In the event of our death the guardianship of my son is to go in the following order:_

 ** _Sirius Arctus Black (Best Friend and Fellow Aurur)_**

 ** _Remus John Lupin (A dear Friend)_**

 ** _Frank Oswald Longbottom (Fellow Auror and Friend)_**

 ** _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (A dear friend)_**

 ** _Amelia Catherine Bones (Head of D.M.L.E and Friend)_**

 ** _In case one of the people mentioned above are available to claim guardianship then I move that Harry be placed with a suitable Wizard Family as long as that family was never involved with Death eaters._**

 ** _Please NOTE Under No Circumstances is my son to go to Petunia and Vernom Dursley. They are among the vilest people I had the displeasure of knowing and I won't have my son to do anything with them._**

By the end of the letter Harry's magic was flaring wildly as tears were leaking from his eyes. Ragnok gave him a few minutes to let it all out. "Harry this is a list of everything you own now from the different bloodlines." Ragnok said handing him a four sheet of parchments. The contents were as follows:

 ** _Potter Manor (Ring is the portkey)_**

 ** _250 million galleons_**

 ** _45 million worth in books, weapons, ornaments._**

 ** _Snake's Lair (Ring works as a portkey)_**

 ** _Salazar's Mansion_**

 ** _500 million galleons_**

 ** _70 million worth in books, weapons, ornaments_**

 ** _Black mansion (Ring works as a portkey)_**

 ** _Number 12 Grimmalud palace_**

 ** _250 million galleons_**

 ** _35 million worth in books, jewellery, weapons_**

'Wow' was all Harry could manage. The goblin chuckled. "That is right Mr. Potter, I am happy to tell you that all your combined business has been making a profit of 100 million galleons, annually. Now let me give you your signet rings." Ragnok snapped his fingers as four wooden boxes appeared on the table.

"These are your Head of House rings. All of them are charmed to auto-size, combined an anti-theft charm, a detector for any poison or mind altering potion which will cause it to vibrate and heat up, it also warns you against any surprise attack."

Sequentially Ragnok opened the boxes to reveal similar looking red velvety interior. All the rings were beautiful in their own regards.

The Potter ring featured a wide gold band with ruby vines constructing its border. Nestled within the vines on the upper corner of the ring, a phoenix was portrayed with its wings unfurled, similarly on the bottom left was a Manticore on its hind legs. In the center a shimmering ruby was encrusted with a 'P' carved on the topmost facet and filled with different color filigree.

The Black family ring featured a silvery white band with a blue sapphire forming its outer boundary. Portrayed on the upper right corner was a beautifully inlaid raven at all is might and on the bottom left was a dragon breathing fire. From the fires of the dragon the letter 'B' was carved on top of the centre stone giving it a ethereal shine.

The Slytherin ring was a greenish band with silver stones adorned at the four corners. A mighty snake was curled in the shape of an 'S' on the front face of the ring. In the centre of the snake a bright silver gem sat shining brightly.

As, Harry placed the different rings on his fingers they automatically resized to fit him.

"Should you wish to conceal your rings Mr. Potter simply will them to do so. These rings will also work as portkeys for their respective houses once you set the activation phase."

Suddenly, as he activated the protections on the rings, they started heating up the center stones glowing brightly. Harry was experiencing a severe pain in his scar as the rings heated up.

"Stop" He shouted. Everything ceased instantly, the rings returned to their original state as the pain in his scar subsided.

"Ragnok what just happened, these rings started heating simultaneously." Harry questioned.

The goblin waved his hands over the rings, all the rings flashed green. "Curious, very curious," The goblin drawled. "Harry all the rings are showing signs of a mild altering substance on you though I can't deduce the reason. Hmm, tell you what, let's first go to your vaults, then we can have a goblin healer do a scan for you. Is that OK with you."

"Yes please Ragnok. Let's go to the Slytherin vault first."

They arrived at the Slytherin Vault after an exhilarating cart ride. He and Ragnok exited the cart and walked to the shaft's entrance where to Harry's surprise Ragnok handed him a dark shaded sun-glasses. At his questioning stare Ragnok smirked. "Just wait. You'll see."

As they neared the entrance, Harry recoiled at seeing a Basilisk guarding the entrance, a real live Basilisk!

"Go ahead Harry he is the guardian of the vault you have to cross him to access it." Gulping Harry raised his occulumency shields to full power and hesitantly stepped forward.

 _"Who daressss approach the vault of Sssalazar Sssslytherin. Identify yourssself intruder or perissssh right now."_ A booming masculine voice hissed at him.

Steeling his nerves, he replied. _"I am Harry Potter, Head of the Mosssst Ancient and Noble House of Sssslytherin."_

The monstrous snake came chillingly close to Harry observing him with a calculating stare. He could feel its poisonous breath on his face. The glasses were probably the only thing keeping him from being incarcerated at the moment.

 _"Hmm, you are worthy. Welcome, Masssster Harry, Heir of Sssalazar Sssslytherin. I grant you accessss to your vault."_ With that the Basilisk slithered out of the way allowing him to walk forward.

As, he got a closer look at the vault he was gobsmacked. The entirety of the door was covered with what apparently was the Slytherin coat of arms. A massive circular shield adorned the doors. Curving on the shield were two massive oppositely placed snakes forming an 'S'. Above the shield a central plank held the family motto ' ** _Hominis virtus est non magis eius ambitio'_** which translated into ' _A man's worth is no greater than his ambitions'_

 _"Open."_ He hissed raising his head of house ring.

The two snakes moved forward merging into the shield as the door opened revealing a massive cavern. The entire cavern was filled gold, books, weapons, artifacts, rare ingredients

He immediately grabbed a trunk. After which he began placing different books on potions, rituals, battle-transfiguration, Runes, and lastly parsel magic. Seeing as he had placed too much inside the trunk, he placed a feather-light charm on it.

"Ragnok how much money should I withdraw for my supplies and everything?"

"Hmm you should take close to a 1000 galleons Harry." Ragnok replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. "How am I supposed to carry that much money with me my friend?"

Ragnok chuckled. "Well I can give you an endless money bag or… tell you what since you are now practically our richest customer, I will give you one of our new advanced payment methods."

Ragnok snapped his fingers as, what appeared to be somewhat like a credit card appeared in his hands. "This Mr. Potter is a Gringotts card. It is a magical equivalent to a credit card. It draws money directly from your vault so you don't have to bother retrieving it. Also it will work for both muggle and magical transactions. This is still work in progress. But I would like to issue our first one to you. Interested?" At Ragnok's question Harry immediately nodded in confirmation.

Chuckling, the goblin passed him a form and quill to fill. "P _lease fill out this form and I will get it all set up for you."_ After filling in all the necessary information and re-reading it several times much to Ragnok's amusement; Harry handed the form in exchange for a blue credit card with his name suddenly etching itself in gold letters as well as a number code.

Satisfied that he had taken everything of importance, they headed towards the Potter Vault.

The entrance to the Potter vault was similar to the Slytherin vault, but it was guided by a Ukrainian Ironbelly. But unlike the Basilisk the dragon didn't require any test it simply moved aside on seeing his signet ring.

Harry stood in awe as he observed the Potter coat of arms, spanning the entire three meters of the door. It featured a large red and gold kite shield separated into four quadrants. In the top left quadrant there was a phoenix with its wings spread, and on the bottom right quadrant a manticore stood on its hind legs with a long sword right in the center of the shield. The other two quadrants of the shield featured alternating red and gold diagonal stripes. On either side of the shield there were rampant lions roaring threateningly. Above the shield was a painted scroll that read _'The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter'_ and below the shield there was another, larger scroll with the family motto, ' _ **Libertas numquam dedit. Illud est evictus,**_ _'_ which translated to ' _Freedom is not given. It is won.'_

The inside of the vault was also similar to the previous vault. He took different books regarding arithmancy, potter family magic, he continued looking and found a trunk named

 _Potter's Chest of Wonder_

Intrigued he carefully opened the trunk, never noticing the small flash of light as his thumb popped the latches. Reaching inside he opened the first book

 _Improvement for basic charms: Note Get the charms reviewed by Flitwick for N.E.W.T Theory._

There were many diagrams listing wand movements, the common phrase for the spell had been crossed replaced by shorter ones. He placed the book in is trunk before picking up the next book.

 _The marauders guide to Animagus transformation: A much easier guide to Animagus transformation_

He had previously read a book on animagus and it said that animagus transformation was among the most difficult branch of magic, but this book clearly disagreed. It showed a much easier and shorter version for becoming an animagus. Laughing he placed the book in his chest and picked up the final book.

 _Runes: Runes cluster, Warding stones, curse breaking: A complete comprehensive study for Runes, warning extremely difficult._

Turning the page he snorted "This is complicated?" This was just like a walk in the park. The first was a ' _Power'_ rune interwoven with ' _Protection'_ rune. The next few pages seemed completely wrong to him. Runes which should have been very short and precise had been made very complex. Deciding to study it later he quickly collected the last book. As he was about to exit the vault his eyes fell on a portrait in a corner of the room.

Curious he went over to examine it.

"That's your grandfather and your grandmother, along with your great-uncle Arctus Black and your great-aunt Roselene Black." Ragnok said seeing Harry contently gazing at the photo. Harry just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The occupants in the picture were both smiling at him looking truly happy. With one last glance he pocketed the picture and made his way out of the vault, next he was led to the Black vault.

The Black vault unlike the other two vaults was on the upper section of the bank. As he walked towards the vault he was astounded to find it not protected by any magical creature, the entrance of the vault was clearly visible with the Black coat of arms, a midnight black dragon sprawled on a vast fire bed with the family motto above it ' ** _Toujours Pur'_** which translated to ' _Always pure'_ , above it, reaching forward he brushed the doors. They didn't open. Instead a pedestal appeared in front of him, barring him entry. The vault, was protected by a blood ward. He waved his hand over his palm and a deep gash appeared. Bracing himself, he let the drops of blood fall on the pedestal. After seven drops, the pedestal glowed, so he healed his wound with another wave of his hand the wall in front of him parted with a soft hiss.

The inside of the vault was every bit as spacious as the previous two vaults, but he refrained from touching anything without Ragnok's permission as the goblin had warned him about the possibility of a curse on some artifacts.

In the end he selected two books

' _Dark Arts; An extensive study'_

 _'Black family: History and Heritage'_

Finally, after all of his vaults had been examined he made his way towards Ragnok. After, exchanging a few words with Ragnok they made their way back to his office.

"Mr. Potter now that all other things have been taken care of, how about we go get you checked by a healer." Harry nodded and followed the goblin through a small set of doors through the back of his office. The room looked very much like an expensive muggle hospital, but instead of doctors there were goblin healers in full medical attire.

He was led to a side of the room where, Ragnok instructed him to take off his glasses and lay down.

"Harry this is our leading healer Silverclaw, he will be conducting your tests." At Ragnok's approval the tests began. From the side of the bed a strange device of some sort floated up and projected a beam of light at Harry's body, traveling up and down. When the test was done the bed started buzzing, a piece of parchment was ejected out of a slot, on the bed's side.

Collecting the parchment Silverclaw read it quietly. Slowly his expression morphed from one of calm to that of fury. The healer cursed loudly in a strange language, but Harry caught the words like "Manipulative bastard", "Old goat"…

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked the healer.

Calming his emotions Silverclaw replied. "Mr. Potter it is much worse than we feared. Not only has there been a magical bind placed on you. The scar on your forehead is actually a horcrux."

"Umm sir, but what is a horcrux?"

"A horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. To create a horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit murder. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wished to create a horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul off of the whole and encase it in an object. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form."

"But Ragnok, why would someone place a part of their soul in me? More importantly who" Harry asked feeling afraid for the first time.

Ragnok sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well Harry from the amount of dark magic it is leaking, we can only presume it to be Voldemort, and no Harry he did not willingly performed the act. I believe that the number of horcruxes created by Voldemort had left his soul so unstable, that it simply broke apart when he tried to kill you on October 31, 1981 in Godric's Hollow."

Seeing his discomfort the goblin assured him. "Don't worry Harry we are going to rid you, of that abomination right away."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Can you do that?"

Silverclaw nodded. "We certainly can Mr. Potter, but let me warn you it will not be a pleasant experience."

"I don't care just get rid of that soul from me."

"OK then Mr. Potter; first tell me do you know Occulumency?" Silverclaw questioned. Harry nodded. "Good, then we can skip the first stage then. Mr. Potter what I need you to do is center yourself and search your soul. Look for a stray piece that you'll feel doesn't belong there, then push it outwards. Let me warn you, it would be very difficult. The process will be very painful also, the soul will fight you tooth and nail, you need to remain focused and not let the pain overcome you. Once you have pushed it to the surface, we can destroy it from there. Whenever you are ready, then Mr. Potter"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harry closed his eyes to focus all his magic in searching his soul. He found nothing on the first try. The soul appeared completely intact. He dived deeper and deeper till he found it. A red dot clearly visible to the eye but so intricately woven with the rest of the soul that it wasn't noticeable from the surface. Steeling himself, he pushed.

Silverclaw had said it would hurt a lot, well it didn't. It hurt **MUCH MORE.** It felt like someone had drowned his body in acid and was slowly tearing it apart. The stray soul wasn't making it easy, it fought desperately clinging to him, but sadly, Harry wasn't the one to give up easily. Pouring every bit of his magic into it, he pushed it away. Slowly the horcrux detached from his soul, fading to the surface.

Instantly, Harry gasped, opening his eyes. A black mist was rising from his scar screeching violently. Before it could attack anyone, a white light emitted from Silverclaw's hand encompassing the mist, preventing it from escaping. It gave one final jerk then exploded into nothingness.

"Is it done?" Harry questioned fear evident in his voice.

"It is Mr. Potter. The horcrux has been removed from your body. It had been feeding off of your magic, adding to the bind placed on you. While the bind has significantly lessened it is still there. Do you wish to remove it now because this process will also quite painful?

Harry silently nodded.

"OK, then Mr. Potter this is how we will proceed. Firstly, we will give you a potion which will, theoretically speaking almost stop your body's healing abilities." Silverclaw stopped at seeing Harry's questioning stare. "It is important Mr. Potter, because if we don't your body will just heal the bind before we could remove it. Then we are going to fracture the bind on your core after which we will have to manually remove it, both of which will be quite painful to you, but heed one thing Mr. Potter you have to be conscious during this, if you lose consciousness during this process the results will be catastrophic. Your body could go into permanent stasis." The healer finished explaining the process. "Shall we begin?" he added after a few moments.

At Harry's approval, he retrieved a potion for Harry to drink. Steeling his nerves Harry drank the potion in one fluid motion.

His body felt numb, he was vaguely aware of his surroundings until he heard Silverclaw saying. "We will now fracture your block Mr. Potter, brace yourself."

Pain, pain was the only thing he felt, it was like someone was snapping his bones and tearing his organs, it was too much he almost passed out a few times but held on. He just lay there screaming his lungs out.

Suddenly he felt a crack in his body, it felt like something had broken away from his body, he was feeling free, he was feeling powerful. His magic flared beautifully covering his whole body in an array of colors. He vaguely heard Silverclaw calling. "Hang on Mr. Potter this is the last stage we just have to pull the block of you."

The next moment a magical string was attached to his body. His body heaved upwards as the blocks were finally removed. The light covering his body increased in intensity, it was a few moments later that the light died down and Harry sat up on his bed feeling refreshed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" The goblin healer questioned handing him a pepper up potion.

"I am feeling OK, sir. In fact, I feel much more powerful than before I feel like all my life I have been living in a cage, now I feel free. I can feel my magic responding much more fluently now." He replied with a grin.

Silverclaw let out a chuckle. "That is expected Mr. Potter the binding placed upon you has been completely removed. You will now be more powerful than ever. Your body has also undergone some changes by the look of it." Frowning, he got up and examined himself in front of a newly conjured mirror.

His body had indeed undergone several changes. His height had substantially increased, making him look somewhat like a 14 year old. His hair in contrast with his old messy ones, were now rich and silky, glowing with a blue hue. The shirt he was wearing, looked two sizes too small for him. It clung to his upper body, showing his well defined muscles underneath. The image was completed by the addition of a well sculpted face, which showed signs of his black heritage; the high cheekbones and aristocratic features made him now look like a very handsome boy.

He was broken out his self assessment when he heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned around to see two very amused goblins smirking at him. "Since you are now done admiring yourself, Mr. Potter. I recommend limiting your use of magic for a few hours to allow your core to settle in its incremented state, other than that you are good to go" The healer confirmed.

After taking a pepper up potion and a few blood replenishing potions, Harry profusely thanked the goblins for all their help. As he finally left Gringotts and stepped out into the bustling, busy street, he couldn't help but feel free. This was altogether a new feeling for him, it even compared to the happiness he felt when he discovered being a wizard. Looking down at his extensive shopping list, he decided that he might as well get the tedious bit out of the way.

So Harry leisurely strolled through the Alley walking towards his first destination 'Flourish and Boots.' After having looked around for a while, he approached a sales clerk and asked her to assist him in getting the books he needed for his First Year at Hogwarts. She smiled at him and said, "Sure, dear. Just give me a moment."

He waited for her to finish a task she was in the middle of completing before she walked around the counter and said to him, "All Hogwarts text books can be found together in a row over here." And she led him to an aisle on the opposite side of the store from the main counter. "In this aisle you find each year's texts are separated by year. First Years at the front of the store, through to Seventh Year at the back"

Looking around he picked up books for his first five years, knowing that he would finish them all before the term start. With those books sorted out he levitated them to the shop counter.

Looking at the clerk he asked, "Do you mind if I leave them here while I look for some other books?"

"That'll be fine, dear," replied the clerk barely even glancing up not noticing the huge stack of books in front of her. 'We're not that busy today." She replied as Harry swiftly made his way to the back of the room. He picked books on _'Wizarding etiquette', 'Ancient and noble families'_ Browsing through the store he came across a section labelled Harry Potter. Curiously he picked up one of the children novels _'Harry Potter and the naughty Nundu.", "Harry Potter Dragon Slayer."_

With these books in his arms, he walked to the counter to see the clerk billing his school text on an old-fashioned 'mechanic till' glancing suspiciously at him for such a large purchase but keeping her mouth shut nonetheless.

When, she'd finished, she told him the total value. Fishing for his card he handed it to the saleswoman. After she'd deducted the said amount she returned the card and tied the purchase in neat bundles and went back to her work. Waving his hand he wandlessly shrank it.

After that, he went back to scouting the alley, ahead of him, he saw the particular part of the alley which was dimly lit and less crowded. Happy at finding some secluded place, he made his first steps into Knocktrum alley.

There he firstly came across a shop named _'Barkins: The eye specialist'._ As soon as he entered the shop he was greeted by a middle aged lady.

"No, no young sir this won't do."

Looking dumb folded he questioned, "Ummm, what are you talking about ma'am?"

Pointing to his spectacles she replied. "Your spectacles young sir, pathetic quality muggle ones"

"Ohhh" He replied "I take it they are bad."

"Exactly" She then pointed to a chair at the corner of the room. "Go, sit there. Let me have a look at your eyes.

Still confused Harry did as he was told. As soon as he was seated in the chair the lady came over and waved her wand above him muttering. _"Accio spectacles"_

His spectacles zoomed out of his face. He focused the best he could, but without the spectacles it was difficult. He briefly saw the lady examining his spectacles under a magnifying charm.

Leaving the spectacles on a table, she came over him. "OK, young sir, now I need to check your eyes to see how well they matched."

She then waved her wand circularly over his eyes. His eyes glazed for a moment before she muttered _"Finite"_

"Horrible Mr. Potter, just horrible these spectacles were a poor match for you and I daresay you struggled to see long distance with them?"

Harry nodded, "I did ma'am but I grew used to it."

She swore. "That won't to Mr. Potter. We are going to get you a nice pair of glasses or contacts which are perfectly suited for you."

"But first tell me do you want another spectacles or contacts?"

Harry thought for a moment analyzing all the pros and cons of the offer. "Hmm, I'll have the contacts ma'am frankly I am tired of wearing these."

"I daresay you have. Come along Mr. Potter, I'll get you the best pair of contacts we have." She replied humorously

She led him to the back of the room handing Harry a folder with brochures made of parchment, "... I want you to skim through this and take note of what charms within it you'd like me to apply to your new contacts."

The lady walked out through a door marked 'No Admittance' while Harry went back to the semi-reclined chair to rapidly skim through the folder.

After a few minutes she came back with a box containing his contacts. "So found what you want?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Harry as he handed him the folder back _"_ Can you put all _'self cleaning', 'sticking charm', 'anti-dillusion charm ', 'see through polyjuice' 'anti memory charm', 'impervious charm'_ and _magnification charm'_ on them?."

The lady raised her eyebrows in question. "I can Mr. Potter but that is quite a lot of money we are talking about. Are you sure?"

Nodding, he said, "Definitely I finally have money to spend and I'll only settle for the best."

"Very well," The shopkeeper replied. "Give me about fifteen minutes and I'll have them ready for you

As Harry got up, he saw the woman heading back into the 'no-admittance' section and waited patiently. After exactly fifteen minutes, she came back with the finished pair of contacts

"Here you go Mr. Potter, try them." She said handing him the contacts. Carefully he picked up his first pair of contacts, placing them in his eyes. He blinked a few times to get adjusted to the feeling.

He gasped as he got the first view through his contacts.

A simple 'Wow' was the only thing he could say, it was like someone had brightened up the colors around him. Everything was so clear to him.

"Quite, Mr. Potter" She replied chuckling. "Since you have purchased all my charms, I placed two extra as a bonus for you. Let's try them shall we. Blink your eyes three times."

Harry did as he was told. His vision changed, the world became black and white, but he could see different colored light emitting from different objects around the room.

"This, Mr. Potter, is what I like to call aura detection. It allows you to perceive different form of energies around you. Blink three times to cancel it. Then I want you to say 'Shield."

He again blinked three times as his vision turned normal, then said "Shield." A layer formed above his eyes, blocking excessive light from entering.

"This, Mr. Potter, is my newest the sun-glass charm. It blocks any form of light coming through. You can see clearly through it but no one can see your eyes. Say 'Retreat' to cancel them."

Smiling happily he said, "That's great, thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"That will be 170 galleons Mr. Potter." She replied

Harry drew his card and handed it to the shopkeeper. She deducted 170 galleons then handed it back. Thanking her again he exited the shop.

Back out of the shop, Harry continued building his mental map of Alley. A short distance ahead of him Harry came to a halt in front of his next destination. _'Madam Puddikins : Pet Shop.'_

Walking in the shop he was fascinated by the cuprous amount of pets in it. Though the shop didn't appear much from outside, it was definitely bigger once you walked in. he examined many animals but none of them, to his dismay, seemed to have any pull on his magic, like a familiar would. While he could easily bond with any pet, he had truly hoped of finding his familiar.

"What's the matter young man? Why so sullen?" Harry looked up to see an elderly woman making his way towards him.

"It's nothing ma'am." Harry replied forcing a smile on his face. "I had just hoped of finding a familiar in here, but none of them have that pull."

The shopkeeper smiled mirthfully. "My, my, I am impressed someone as young as you even has the knowledge of familiars. Tell you what, you tell me your name and I'll help you find your familiar, Deal"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I am Harry Potter ma'am."

The woman's eyes widened. "Wow, the boy-who-lived in my shop. It is an honor Mr. Potter. Now, about the help I offered you. I need you to close your eyes and push your magic outwards, stretch it like a rubber band. If your familiar is indeed here you will connect with it. If that happens I want you to walk there, where your magic guides you, OK?'

Harry processed it quizzically but agreed nonetheless, having nothing to lose. He closed his eyes, extending his magical aura feeling it interact with the animals around him. None of the animals around him seemed to connect with it till he experienced a pull coming from somewhere behind him. Eyes closed, he blindly let his magic guide him. A few steps later, he reached the object in question. His magic was now flaring wildly, his soul singing in joy. He felt a strong pull from something in front of him.

Resting on the shelf was an egg; around four inches tall and two inches wide. Harry felt his magic pulse around the egg. It was gold in color, with blue speckles. It had no label on it.

"What have you got there?" The lady came by Harry, "Mmh," The old woman said looking at the egg. "That came into the shop even before my father took over. We don't even remember the story behind it. What does it feel like to you?" The shopkeeper asked Harry.

"It warm, really warm," Harry replied.

Harry picked the egg up from the pillow and nearly dropped it. As soon as he touched it, its whole surface became alight with lightning. Through his hand, which was touching the egg, it traveled to Harry's body but surprisingly, didn't harm him. In fact, the presence was calming. Little cracks were now forming on the egg. A beak like structure was sticking out. The cracks grew bigger, till the egg cracked open and flying out of it was, the most majestic bird Harry had ever seen. Its entire body looked like live electricity, with blue and white enamored on its wings. By each passing second the creature grew larger till it finally landed in front of Harry. Gigantic was now the only word fit for it. It was at least 15 feet tall, with a 30 foot wing span.

" _Hello, little one. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you_." Harry was startled to hear a voice inside his mind. But when he looked deep into the onyx eyes of the bird, he felt that he could trust the creature. It was weird, and unnerving to him

 _"Hello Noble Bird. May I ask what exactly are you?"_ Harry though back.

 _"I am a thunderbird young one, the last of my kind. I have been waiting a thousand years for you. At last I have finally found you, master."_

Harry's eyes widened. _"What do you mean? You mean to tell me you have waited that long for me"_

The bird nodded its beak in approval. _"Yes Harry, don't you feel the connection we share, the pull in your veins as if your very soul was singing. That is what happens when a thunderbird and its master bond. Once a thunderbird chooses its companion they are bonded for life."_

Harry looked into the creature's eyes and so nothing but honesty in them. He nodded. _"OK, but what do I call you?"_

The bird trilled in amusement. _"I am afraid I don't have a name Harry. That is for you to decide."_

He thought for a second. _"How about Morgan, does it sound okay to you?"_

Morgan cried in approval.

The giant bird then bowed to the wizard in a subservient position, indicating that Harry was his master!

 _"Allow me to swear the Loyalty Oath to you Harry. I, Morgan, the very last thunderbird, King of the air, do hereby claim Harry Potter as my Master. I swear to be by his side in all fights, to protect him with my life. Our fates are bound with this solemn oath, so says I, so mote it be"_ He looked at Harry expectantly before he snapped out of his revere.

 _"I accept your oath Morgan. I shall be your Master. But no more master stuff! I hate that. When I say you are my familiar I consider you my friend and an equal. Friends don't bow to each other."_ He grumbled.

 _"Sure thing Boss"_ Morgan replied smugly.

Harry groaned _, "Great a bird with a humor. Just what I need"_

Morgan flashed a mischievous smirk, before being surrounded in a roaring thunder. Morgan's body slowly turned into a solid thunderbolt, and then it shots forward, cocooning around Harry. He cried out in pain and shock, feeling a new consciousness merge into his mind.

 _Now, I am always with you Harry. You are able to use my powers and summon me at will_." Morgan replied in his head.

Harry felt excitement bubble in his chest. He turned around to see the old shopkeeper lying unconscious near him.

Obliviating the woman's memory of Morgan, Harry revived him then exited the shop after paying for the 'egg'.

Checking his list he saw that he only had his robes and wand left now. So naturally his next stop was, _'Malikins: The clothing specialists.'_

"Hello young sir. Welcome to my shop. How can I help you today?" The shopkeeper, a cute young lady asked, with an appreciative nod towards him.

Harry flashed his most flirtatious smile. "I am in need of clothing, both for muggle one's and wizarding ones." His voice filled with humor and mirth.

He raised his hands 'unknowingly' flashing his head of house rings.

The clerk's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. Getting up in a, hast she stammered. "Of… co…uu..rse, my Lord. I am Emily Malikins. Tell me all that you need and we'll see what we can do?"

"I need my Hogwarts robes, two winter cloaks; one with silver fastenings and one with gold, a set of dark, two dark blue dress robes, one green dress robes and traditional black dress robes with the Potter, Black and Slytherin crests on all, a pair of the finest black dragon hide boots, 5 dress shirts in white, 5 in black, two in dark blue, two in dark green, 5 pairs of black slacks, and 3 plain black robes with all the crests on them, all in the finest materials you have, Aside from that I also need a whole new muggle clothing wardrobe. And by everything I mean every type of clothing you have. I recently had a growth spurt and the only clothes that somewhat fit me are the ones I am wearing." Harry replied in a calm, measured tone, being as discrete as possible.

"Allow me a few moments to get your measurements, milord – and then I'll need 20 minutes to get everything ready. Would you like any charms placed on the garments?"

Harry consented to be measured and, while that was going on he replied, "What charms do you offer?"

Emily ran him a quick list of charms, and he gave it a few seconds of thought before replying "I would like the growing charms on every accessory, cooling and heating charms on all my clothes, Miss."

Harry waited patiently till the clerk came back with all his accessories. Trying on a pair of jeans and designer T-shirt, he nodded appreciatively. "Very good Miss Emily, in the future I would remember to do all my shopping exclusively from you."

Blushing furiously she replied. "It was a pleasure my Lord. Please call me Emily"

Taking her hand Harry kissed the back of it. "Not at all Emily, the pleasure was mine. Please call me Harry. Now, I am looking for a wand, is Olivanders the only shop to get wands?"

"No Harry, there is a shop just down the road called _'Greenwech Wands'_ , though they charge more than Ollivanders, their wands are legendary."

"Thank you Emily, Good day."

After paying for his purchase Harry walked towards Greenwech Wands. He was greeted by an elderly man, who introduced himself as: Heinz Greenwech.

Looking around, he saw hundreds upon hundreds of wooden blocks, a myriad of objects in jars, several rare and precious jewels and metals, and other magical substances that he didn't even know how to begin describing. Harry moved to introduce himself.

"Lord Harry Potter." He said.

"Ahh the boy-who-lived in my shop, it is an honor to have you in my shop, although I had thought that a person like you would surely go to Ollivanders, after all, even the Malfoys go there." Replied Grenwech

"Excuse me?" Harry replied his tone had a dangerous edge to it, his magic reacting.

"I meant no disrespect My Lord, just making an observation that most folks go to Ollivanders."

Harry reeled in himself and softened his gaze. "I am sorry sir, your earlier comment just didn't sit right with me. I hate it when people assume things on my behalf."

The wandmaker nodded in acceptance, "Well, you came here looking for a wand. Let's get you started. First-things-first, I'll need to take some measurements."

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'll need you to run your hand over the tiny wood samples I have here on the table" at this, he gestured to the slivers of wood he had set in rows. "There are dozens, yes, but you'll need to go over every single one, and then let me know which one gives you the greatest feeling of warmth." Harry walked over and began.

He moved his hands above the samples but none gave the desired effect. Some just felt too cold while some gave him a shock. Finally on the last sample, he felt a warming feeling. The heat wasn't too intense, just calming, like on a warm sunny day.

He picked it up relishing the feeling of warmth. The wood was a rich blue in color with gold spots in between.

When Harry showed Greenwech the sample the wandmaker loeked like Christmas just came early. "Finally," He exclaimed joyously. "This wood has chosen its wizards. It is a very special wood piece Mr. Potter. This is from the core of Yggdrassil the world tree." The wandmaker paused for a while letting Harry grasp the information. "Moving on, you'll need to repeat the process with my selection of cores" he gestured to myriad of jars and containers with a smirk, "Same process as before." With a wave of his, own wand, all the lids and tops of the containers opened themselves, and vanished.

Harry walked over with an amused sigh, and began to run hands over the tops. He distantly heard, "It is okay to have more than one core as well. Multiple cores tend to make for some very interesting and powerful wands". By the end of the process, he felt warmth from a shimmering golden feather and a string of reddish-orange tissue.

Greenwech looked ready to faint. "Dammit! A Thunderbird feather and the heartstring of a Nundu, you are not going to be an easy customer Mr. Potter. These ingredients are the last of their kind after all. Your wand will be an interesting one, Harry, but I'll make sure it is one to be proud of. Wait here and I'll get your wand ready."

Harry nodded, when the wandmaker was out of his range of vision he spoke to Morgan. _"Hey buddy, I just got a Thunderbird feather for my wand core. Is it okay with you?"_

The bird chucked inside his head. _"I know boss, that feather was actually from my great grandfather, a very powerful bird he was. Don't worry he would've been proud to see you wield his feather_." Morgan assured him.

Harry sighed in relief, not wanting to hurt his new friend. He waited for few more minutes when Greenwech came back with a black wooden box.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. Your wand was a feisty one, but I am pleases to say it was my most powerful creation yet. "He said. "Go ahead, open it."

Taking the box, he reverently opened it. Words couldn't do justice to the beautiful work in front of him. The wand was a rich blue in color with fine gold lines spiraling along its length. The moment he grasped it, he could feel his magic establish a connection with the powerful tool, even his familiar was screeching happily at him. He gave an experimental swirl and a bolt of lightning burst from his wand.

Stunned, Harry looked down at the wand in his hand, then back up at Greenwech, multiple times. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Greenwech chuckled, reading his newest customer's thoughts. "You're welcome. Now that'll be 200 galleons."

"Actually sir, I wanted to ask you a question if you don't mind." Harry waited for the man to nod, then continued.

"Sir earlier you said that my wand cores were a powerful combination that you have never made before. If that was so, then why don't you make every wand made from such powerful ingredients? If indeed the wand decides the power of a wizard, then won't every magical folk want a powerful tool?"

Greenwech looked at Harry with a mixture of pride and admiration. "Very good Mr. Potter, it is the first time a wizard has observed such a thing. The answer however, is quite the opposite. The wand as you put it doesn't decide the power of a wizard. That is determined by the wizard himself. The wand is just a conducting medium if you will. It just serves as a base to direct your magic. As for the cores, well, they are decided by a wizard's power level, the more powerful a wizard gets, the more powerful conductor he would need, hence the power difference between the cores. Now just for theory Mr. Potter if you were to say, use my wand do you think you would be able to perform magic? No, because your power levels are so high that my wand won't be able to conduct your magic, the same is true vice-versa, the only difference in my case is that my magic levels are nowhere enough to even power your wand much less cast spells with it. Get it?"

Harry nodded understandingly. "Thank you for the insight sir. Have a nice day."

With that, Harry left the shop and exited Knockturn alley. Seeing as it was getting quite late and he had nothing better to do, he decided to check out one of his properties. Activation his Potter signet ring he said, "Potter Manor." Seconds later he vanished, whisked away by the portkey.

He appeared in front of some very tall, wrought iron gates, with the Potter crest depicted proudly in the center. The first thing he noticed about the area he was in was how thick and fresh the air was. He turned away from the gates to find himself facing a large expanse of land that he knew in the daylight would be lush and green. In the distance he could see a thick gathering of trees that stretched right across the skyline, clearly the Potters liked their privacy, there was no sign of any other dwelling in sight.

He turned back towards the gate and placed his hand on the family crest, his Potter ring glowing gold as the gate allowed him entrance.

Harry looked up to view his family home for the first time, from the outside. It was simply beautiful. It was an old stone building with thick oak beams surrounded by a more modern plaster on the top half of the property. The bottom half was weathered stone, that was clearly well maintained and the windows were oak-framed and very thick. There were well kept bushes interspersed sporadically throughout the grounds and in the distance he could see there were stables and other buildings where livestock was kept and cared for

As he walked forward he heard a *pop* and was greeted by a very regal looking house elf. It looked healthy, with long floppy ears and big tennis ball sized eyes.

He wore a crimson and golden suit with the Potter crest on them.

"Lord Harry Potter, Sir Yous have returned." The elf said in a deep male voice. "I am Couper Lord Potter, the Chief Potter elf." He finished bowing deeply.

"Hello Couper. Please call me Sir. No 'Lord' stuff."

"OK Harry Potter Sir. Would you like a tour?" The elf asked.

Couper pushed the large doors leading him inside,

The doors led to a beautiful and warmly lit foyer, with a sitting room on either side. One more formally decorated, for entertaining guests, and a second, with a cozier feel, for family.

Apart from the sitting room the ground floor contained a spacious kitchen which, much to his surprise, was equipped with all latest muggle equipment's, a library that extended till the second floor, a ball room, a study, a fully stocked potions lab and a large balcony that led to the back grounds of the property.

The land surrounding the house stretched roughly over 100 miles. There was a large swimming pool complete with its own miniature waterfall, a full sized Quidditch-pitch, a dragon hanger, stable and acres of free land.

The first floor fashioned a large master bedroom. A king sized bed was pushed against a side of the room. The room was done in a royal blue shade with golden curtains tied neatly with tasseled ropes.

The rest of the room was just as ornate; above the headboard of the bed was the Potter family crest and motto done in crimson and gold. It was decorated with crystal lamps, two intricately carved bookcases, and a marble fireplace with a cherry wood mantle. Off to the side, a set of double doors opened into a dressing room with two closets still stuffed full of his parents' clothing.

Further into this room, a final door opened up to the master bath which housed a large pool-like tub, a Jacuzzi and a simply massive shower. The counter-tops and appliances were all done in blue marble with gold fixtures and crystal faucets

Apart from the master bedroom the first floor had five family bedrooms and the second floor of the library. There were also three guest rooms.

Finally they reached the third floor; it featured a gym, a weapons training room complete with all the different types of weapons, a duelling pit, a full-fledged theatre and an entertainment room with a 50 inch T.V, a XBOX gaming console and a pool table.

The tour of the manor took longer than he expected. After 4 hours of continuous walking he was famished.

So, after a scrumptious dinner cooked by Edgar, his head cook, he headed towards the library seeing as he wasn't sleepy.

The library was large without a doubt. There were hundreds upon hundreds of books sorted by their categories. It was sensational.

"Well! Hello there, young man." A voice greeted him.

Harry turned around to the source, only to jump back in shock.

He stood there, frozen like a statue, facing a life size portrait of his grandparents. This one must have been made during their early days. They were both in their youths. His grandmother looked even more beautiful than her picture he had seen before and his grandfather was very well built, commanding an imposing presence.

"And who might you be, young man you are clearly not my son James." His grandmother asked.

"No, I am Harry." He replied swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Great heavens it is you." She exclaimed. "But you are no longer a baby like the last time I saw you, how old are you exactly?"

"I am eleven."He replied, fighting his tears at the sight of his family

"Hmm quite the power you have my son that to at such a tender age, take after your grandfather after all then." Charlus Potter said proudly.

Stepping closer he stared longingly the portrait. "The boy may take after you in his power but his looks are clearly from me, after all we can't expect such a handsome boy from the potter's side can we?" Dorea Potter replied cheekily.

"Hey!" His grandfather relief indignantly as the rest of them burst out laughing.

"But, that aside what took you so long to visit your grandparents Harry?" His grandmother asked with a serious expression once the laughter died down.

Steeling his nerves he replied. "This is the first time I have been here."

"How is that possible?" Charlus asked forcefully, "Why didn't James and Lily ever bring you here?"

"They were both murdered when I was just about a year old." Harry replied not meeting their gaze.

Dorea was trembling in grief while Charlus looked furious, his eyes a shining with raw power.

"Who was it?" He growled.

"It was Voldemort. He came after my parents in wake of a prophecy about me and him." He answered.

He could hear Charlus cursing violently. "That rat, Pettigrew sold them out then?" He stated.

Harry nodded.

"Knew it, I always warned James about that boy, no sense of morale in him." He swore. "I do hope that at least Voldemort was dealt with?"

Harry shook his head. "That is what the general population believes, but in my recent trip to Gringotts I learned something due to which I believe he is still alive. You see the night he tried to kill me his curse rebounded..."

This was as far as he got before his grandmother interrupted him.

"You were hit by the killing curse and lived?" Dorea asked in shock.

"Yes." He replied.

"It seems that you have some explaining to do son" Dorea said in a no argument voice.

Harry sighed but nodded, he explained his life in its entirety to his grandparents who exhibited a maelstrom of emotions from sadness, anger, pride and gratitude.

He told them all about life with the Dursley's, the abuse, his first discovering about magic, his prowess in wandless casting, his recent discovery about Voldermort's horcrucxes and how his scar was one.

When he was finished his grandparents were looking at him proudly.

"I am sorry my son this was not the kind of live you should have lead, I always knew the old coot was senile but this. Even Dumbeldore has dropped to a new low." Charlus growled. "If I could I would really hex him." He added.

"Don't worry. I already have plans for him. We can't kill him right now, as much as I hate to admit it, the man has his uses. For now I will work on weakening his political influences, starting with his years of crafted reputation. Dumbledore would surely come to rue the day he decided to mess with House Potter." Harry said resolutely.

"Spoken like a true black my son, add while we are on that topic is that the Black fault ring you are wearing." Dorea questioned.

Harry nodded. "I am the head of House Potter, House Black and House Slytherin." Harry said showing them his rings.

"Slyhterin! But that is not possible no one in the Black or Potter family line is even distinctly related to Salazar Slytherin." Charlus stated.

"I believe I can answer that." Dorea cut in. "I have studied the Slytherin line. You see few people really know the truth about him, people believe him to be the dark evil wizard who hates muggleborns. That is not true. He didn't hate them. On the contrary he wanted to protect them. In those days witches and wizards were considered as creatures of hell, any person discovered, with the ability to perform magic was instantly imprisoned or killed. That was one of the main reasons the founders constructed Hogwarts, to protect the magicals."

She was cut short by an irritated Charlus, "We get it, but what does it have to do with the boy being the heir?"

"I am getting to it." Dorea snapped. "Anyways where was I, yes after they built Hogwarts the founders went their separate ways. But out of all of them only Salazar stayed behind to teach the students. The man had never married, so as such he had no children of his own, out of loneliness he adopted a boy, Marcus, and although Marcus himself was a pure blood, his parents had been burnt alive by the muggle folk of his village. Marcus was always hostile towards all muggleborn students. Overtime as his hatred grew, so did his arrogance, he thought that every muggle was beneath him."

"Salazar although always suspicious of his son, was blinded by his love, till one day he caught Marcus attacking a bunch of students, intending to molest them. Salazar was so angry that he immediately kicked him out of Hogwarts. After that, Salazar mostly kept to himself, never taking to anyone, always reminiscing. It was during those days that he met his love, Marie Evanaseque; she was a brilliant student, kind hearted, loyal and compassionate."

"After her graduation she came back for her apprenticeship under Salazar. She was several years younger than him, but that didn't stop them from eventually falling in love. In secrecy, a relationship was formed between them, knowing very well that the society won't accept such things. They married in secret and had a girl, the mother however, died in childbirth. The child was named Anthea Evanaseque. This is a closely guarded secret of the Slytherin line."

"The Evanseque have changed their name several times in the past years the last being Evans, but the line only ever had girl child and since only a boy can claim the family's inheritance, they were never able to lay claim on the Slytherin line. Discarded and forgotten the line endured through the ages. Waiting, waiting for the one who would help them achieve their rightful place. Alas there day never came, until now Harry. "

"Your mother as everyone believes was not a muggleborn witch Harry. She was a pureblood, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. And now as the Head of House Slytherin it is your duty, my son to restore the line to its once former glory."

Harry stumbled back his legs not able to support him and fell on one of the chairs. Closing his eyes he let everything sink in. His mother was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry tried speaking but couldn't form words. "It's okay Harry, we understand, this is a big revelation, don't worry it will go away eventually." Dorea said in a soothing voice.

Harry nodded emotionally.

"So, my son what are you going to do now?" Charlus asked.

"I am going to train and be the version of myself, I'll prepare myself so that when snakeface ever comes back I can finish him and avenge my parents." Harry vowed.

"Very good my son" Charlus said approvingly. "But don't forget to live my son, do you have a girl in your life."

Harry blushed at this. "Come on grandpa, I am only eleven you can't expect me to have a girlfriend already."

Charlus let out a booming laugh. "Nonsense my boy, I'll have you know I was quite the ladies man in my school days. Even when I was your age girls were just lining up to go on a date with me. You have a legacy….Owww"

Charlus turned around to see Dorea twirling her wand in her hand. "And when were you going to tell this to me dear." She said slowly approaching him.

"Now, now dear this isn't necessary I was just sharing my experience with Harry." Charlus stammered sweat dripping from his face.

"Really let's see then, but before that. Harry why don't you go ahead and go to sleep we'll talk in the morning." Dorea said politely but the undertone left no place for arguments.

"Of course, good night grandma" Harry smiled warmly at the portrait. As he exited the library he could still hear the sounds of curses being fired.

Chuckling, he made his way back towards the master bedroom. His dreams, for a change filled with happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The previous month had been brutal for Harry. True to his word he trained nonstop. He would get up early in the morning, to start his exercise regime. It would start with a 6-mile run, followed by a gym workout and sword practice in the end. Rest of the morning was devoted to his studies, with the help of his eidetic memory he had soon finished his O.W.L. course and was well on his way towards N.E.W.T, along with his course work he also practiced dueling with his grandfather's help, who he heard was quite a duelist. The evening was usually devoted to his strength training, during which he conditioned his muscles.

His meals considered of 'plain and boring' things. He began his day with a bowl of oats, eggs and milk, followed by meat and milk at lunch and dinner, throughout the day he snacked on various fruits and vegetables. The diet had its advantages. In a short time, all traces of fat had left his body leaving him with only muscle mass.

He had also taken it upon himself to learn all that he could about his various houses, for that he had turned to the only two reliable sources his grandparents and the goblins. It was with goblin help, that he had discovered another family secret.

 _It had now been three days since his arrival to the Potter manor. He was training to the best of his abilities. Today a special meeting had been scheduled with Ragnok on the goblin's invitation. Something about a family secret_

 _At precisely 8:00 am he portkeyed to the lobby of the goblin bank, "Welcome Honorable Potter" He heard Griphook shout to his left._

 _Turning in the direction of the voice Harry bowed in respect, "Greetings great goblin teller, may your gold ever flow and your enemies fall to your blade." Harry said speaking in perfect Goulesh, the goblin tongue._

 _The goblins eyes widened even further, Harry mentally thanked his grandfather for teaching him the goblin tongue. "Greetings Honorable Potter, may your enemies fall beneath your feet. How can Gringotts be of your service today?" The goblin greeted once he had recomposed himself._

" _I am here for my appointment with Ragnok, Griphook." He replied._

" _Of course, Honorable Potter, follow me then please." Griphook hopped from his counter, leading him towards Ragnok's office. This time they didn't have to wait outside, as he was immediately escorted inside by the guards._

" _Welcome Harry. I am glad, that you accepted my invitation today. Come sit, we have much to discuss." Ragnok said motioning to a chair in front of him._

 _Taking a seat, Harry thanked the goblin. "So, what did you wish to discuss Ragnok?" Harry began._

 _Leaning forward Ragnok speaking in a hushed manner, as if afraid of leaking the news, "Before we get to that, I need to clarify one thing, tell me Harry do you know what a time turner is?"_

 _Harry nodded, "A Time-Turner is a special timepiece in which an Hour-Reversal Charm has been encased. In simple language, it is a device used for time travel." As an afterthought, he added, "Although the maximum time a person can relive without potential harm to the timeline is restricted to five hours."_

" _Very good Harry, you just made my job a lot easier." Ragnok appreciated. "Now Harry what I am about to tell you is a very closely guarded secret of our race, the only reason I am telling you this is due to the fact that it concerns one of your ancestors." Here the goblin paused for effect, "As you might have known time turners have been in circulation for a long period of time, they are useful without a doubt, but their biggest flaw as you earlier mentioned, is the five-hour time restriction. I am proud to tell you that we here at Gringotts have in a way nullified that flaw. We have created a device which allows you to completely stop time."_

 _Harry's widened to the size of saucers. Ragnok waited for a few moments to let him process the revelation, "It was Salazar Slytherin himself, who helped us with the runes and charms for the device. In return he asked not for gold but the promise, that if, in the future, we ever come across his descendant, we allow, the person to use it. To uphold our promise, I am offering you something better. Not only can you use the device for as long as you want, I would also like to offer you a chance to be taught by goblin tutors. You would be taught our ways, magic and the art of wielding a goblin made weapon."_

 _Harry immediately, came back to his senses, "Ragnok, I would be honored to learn from a goblin." He replied bowing respectfully. When do we begin?" He added with a grin._

 _Ragnok grinned in return, "Excellent, I will personally assign you my best warriors. We can begin today if you like? Come I will show you the room." Ragnok stood from his chair beckoning him to follow._

 _The room was located deep below the main Gringotts branch the entrance was guarded by a small army of goblin guards and further protected by a blood ward. Stepping forward Ragnok pressed his thumb on the door. A trickle of blood fell from his thumb, onto the door. They waited for a minute but nothing happened, till suddenly the door swung open with a screeching noise._

 _The room appeared small from outside, that was but a delusion, the interior part of the room was massive. It had a 400 meter race track, a swimming pool, sword arena, dueling room, training dummies and every other training equipment one could think of._

" _The device which we talked about is located beneath this room, when I activate it everything outside this room will be in a time freeze, only the occupants of this room will be in motion." Ragnok said breaking him from his musing._

 _Harry nodded before a question suddenly popped into his mind, "Ragnok, you said time will stop outside this room but would that mean I would still age till the time I am in here?"_

 _Ragnok shook his head in denial, "No Harry anyone in this room is in a stasis. Only your mind will age, your age will be the same as it is today, irrespective of the time you spend here."_

 _Harry breathed in relief. Suddenly his rings heated up, signaling a surprise assault. Jumping aside he flexed his hand, drawing his wand from his holster. Taking aim he pointed it, at his attacker. To his surprise a goblin was standing in front of his wand, sheathing a small axe like weapon. The goblin's whole body was covered with scars. He wore a simple chainmail shirt, coupled with a pair of trousers. Even though he dressed simple, Harry could tell he was a trained warrior._

 _Ragnok raised his hand, signaling both of them to stand down. "Harry this is your trainer Zach. I am sorry about the attack. It is just his way of testing your reflexes." Turning to the gobbling he spoke in an authoritative tone, "Zach I have appointed you as Harry's trainer, you are going to train him in the way of a goblin, any questions?"_

 _The gobbling simply shook his head._

" _Okay then I will leave you two to get acquainted. When I step outside this room, the device will be activated and, will remain so, till Zach doesn't deem your training complete." With that Ragnok turned around and exited the room._

 _The goblin warrior scoffed and hoisted his weapon over his shoulder. "I am Zach your master newbie. I have been tasked to train you and train you I will. But let me make one thing clear, just because Director Ragnok found you worthy doesn't mean I would as well. You only earn my respect through hard work and dedication."_

 _Harry bowed respectfully. "I understand Sir. I will train hard to earn your respect."_

 _The goblin nodded in approval. "We shall start with your physical training." Zach told him. "You cannot wield a weapon if you get tired with only a few swings. From today we shall do physical training at 6:00 am sharp, followed by breakfast at 10:00 am. At 10:30 am we shall begin with practicing goblin magic till 2:00 pm after which you will have one hour to have lunch. At 3:00 pm we will have weapons training till 7:00 pm at the end of which, you are free to have dinner and complete your assignments, which I will give you after your training each day._

 _Harry nodded without protest. "I will do my best sir."_

 _Zach grunted in slight appreciation. "We are beginning late today nut we will stick to your schedule. You can start by giving me 8 rounds of the field. It is equivalent to 2 miles."_

 _At Zach's command Harry stood and waved his hand transfiguring his clothes to workout attire before running towards the track, beginning his laps. Though Harry did a little bit of running to keep in shape daily, he was still in no condition to run this much. At the end of fourth round, his entire body was screaming in protest. But he didn't pay heed, steeling his resolve he kept on running._

 _At the end of 8 laps he was panting uncontrollably, he fell to his knees gasping; his shirt was drenched with sweat._

 _Zach approached him with an amused expression. "You did good newbie." He admitted. "I was expecting you to collapse after the fourth lap. "Stamina comes with time but only if you are dedicated. Now on your knees I want 50 push-ups then 75 sit-ups."_

 _Groaning Harry began some traditional sit-ups. He did 20 without a problem but then, Zach decided to turn on the heat. He placed a 10-pound weight on his back. After each 10 push-ups, the weight was increased by 5 pounds. After his set, Harry collapsed on the ground. He immediately sat up, when he felt a pinching hex onto his back._

" _I don't remember giving you the permission to rest newbie. I want 75 sit-ups. Begin." Zach growled._

 _Not wanting to further aggravate the goblin. Harry began as instructed. The physical training was brutal, and Harry had no idea how he was going to survive it. Zach managed to fit numerous draining exercises in the two hours that they had to work out. He made Harry do lots of weight training, more running and he even began working Harry on speed. By the end of his physical training Harry was ready to pass out._

" _Ok newbie the physical aspect of your training is finished for today. Now you have 30 minutes for breakfast. Come with me." Zach led him to what appeared to be a dining hall. Indicating for him to take a seat the goblin waved his hand as a large meal consisting of milk eggs and fruits appeared in front of him. Upon seeing his distasteful expression Zach slammed his fists on the table. "Now listen here newbie, while you are with me you will only be eating healthy foods. A healthy diet is very important for a developing body. You could train for hours but still be unfit, if you don't eat healthy. I don't care if you like your food or not because that is all you are going to get. So, eat up."_

 _Harry immediately started eating. Noticing, that Zach was still standing there, he hesitated for a moment before asking, "Sir, I don't mean to pry but, why aren't you eating?"_

 _The goblin gave a surprised expression. "You mean you are alright eating with a goblin?"_

" _Of course, sir, it would be my honor to dine with you." Harry replied truthfully._

 _Nodding Zach took a seat, snapping his fingers as a meal similar to his appeared in front of him. Harry didn't know at the time but his move just earned him a new-found respect in the eyes of his mentor._

 _At the end of 30 minutes the goblin, vanished the plates before leading Harry to their study room._

 _The goblin magic, as he learned was different from the human kind. It focused more on channeling the natural energy around oneself. It didn't require a wand or an incantation, only the intent._

 _After the magic training, they had lunch consisting of simple meat and rice, after which they proceeded onto weapon's training._

 _The room where they trained was filled racks of weapons. Ranging from bows to axes to swords. Taking a sledgehammer from the rack Zach twirled it in his hand. "Today we will go over the basics of weapons and get you the hang of them. This as you can see is a sledgehammer. Tell me the strengths and weaknesses of this weapon"_

" _Umm" Harry hesitated for a moment, recalling from a book he once read "The weapon is heavy and is blunt so it cannot be used to swiftly kill an opponent. But it could easily take out multiple enemies if the wielder has enough power."_

 _Zach threw him the sledgehammer, he barely caught it. "Good you do know something after all. I don't expect this to be your weapon newbie but, we will practice with it nonetheless, you never know when you may need it."_

 _A huge inflated tire appeared in front of him. "Now for your training I want you to hit this tire for 45 minutes. We will start with diagonal swings from both sides for 30 minutes then, proceed with overhead swings. Begin" Zach shouted._

 _Picking up the weapon Harry took a sliding grip with one hand on top of another. After taking a few, practice swings he took a step forward and with a diagonal swing stance smashed the tire. He continued the process for 15 minutes before changing sides. After another he changed to overhead swings. At the end his muscles were sore, his arms and ribs were aching uncontrollably._

 _Giving him a moment to rest Zach handed him his next weapon an axe. "On your feet newbie, onto your second weapon, tell me the advantages and disadvantages of an axe."_

 _Harry thought for a moment. "An axe is heavier than a sword hence slower, but at the same time it will take out the opponent more quickly if the wielder puts the strength behind his attack." He said thoughtfully._

 _Zach nodded impressed. Pointing to a thick log of wood nearby, he instructed. "I want you to go there and strike that log till you break it, then I want you to conjure a new one and repeat the process again. You will continue doing this till you have chopped ten logs. Begin"_

 _Grunting Harry did as instructed. He was under the delusion of thinking that it would be easy. Sadly, he was quickly proven wrong. Even after 15 powerful strikes the wood gave no sign of breaking. He kept on going till finally after his 50_ _th_ _strike, the log finally snapped. His victory was short lived, when he saw Zach staring at him beckoning for him to move on. Sighing he began it all over again._

 _Finishing ten logs he couldn't conjure the strength to even stand, he collapsed flat on the ground unable to move an inch. Taking pity Zach handed him a pepper up potion, which he gulped in a single go, instantly feeling better._

 _Giving him a few moments to rest, Zach picked up the next weapon: a bow. "Now onto your third weapon, the bow, let's begin with its advantages and disadvantages."_

" _The bow is a long-raged weapon useful for fighting enemies from a distance." He said thoughtfully, "But if the enemy moves closer, then it is effectively useless and will be more of a hindrance."_

 _Zach nodded approvingly and handed him the bow, "This bow has a special charm on it, when you pull back the string an arrow will automatically materialize. Go on try it I want to see your stance."_

 _Taking the bow Harry quickly got into the correct stance, recalling from a movie. When he drew the string an arrow materialized, notched perfectly. Zach snapped his fingers conjuring a target 30 feet from him and motioned for him to fire. Composing himself Harry aimed straight at the centre of the target. Everything around him ceased to exist it was just him and the red centre of the target, he let it go. The next moment an arrow was lodged just a few millimeters away from the centre._

" _Very good newbie, I believe that practicing human magic did have its advantages for you. Your aim is very good, with practice you can easily make it perfect." Zach said, congratulating him. "Let's not waste our time then, I want you to keep shooting at the target, till you manage to hit the centre 5 times in a row. Begin"_

 _Nodding, Harry got to his assigned task. It took a while but his arrows were surely, progressing in the right direction. After 30 minutes of nonstop firing he had finally managed to hit the centre five times in succession._

" _That is enough for now newbie." Zach said taking the bow from him. "We will now proceed to our last weapon, a sword." From the rack, Zach threw him a goblin made sword. As soon as he caught the sword he didn't even have a second to register when Zach suddenly lunged at him, axe drawn. His body, to his surprise moved on its own accord, blocking the fatal strike. Instinctively he moved to the side, jabbing his sword at the goblin, Zach easily dodged it pushing him back before running at him again. He managed to block many of Zach's strikes before the goblin disarmed him._

" _Very good newbie, my hunch was proven correct you are definitely a sword wielder." Zach complimented while he sheathed his axe._

" _But how was I able to wield it without any practice sir?" Harry questioned confused._

 _Zach chuckled lightly. "That newbie is your Black ancestry manifesting." Seeing Harry's blank expression, he elaborated, "The Blacks, as is widely known had very proficient swordsmen in their bloodline. When you became the head of the house the knowledge of your ancestors was passed onto you. It won't make you a professional swordsman but, will help you learn the basics."_

 _Zach then made him go through a number of sword stances and had him practice against a training dummy set on basic level._

 _At the end of the day Harry could barely walk in a straight line. Quickly eating his dinner, he asked Zach for his room. He took a long hot bath to ease his sore muscles, prior to, proceeding for the homework, assigned by Zach._

 _When Zach peeked inside Harry's room he smiled at seeing Harry fast asleep._

 _Zach closed the door laughing to himself, "The newbie is strong, but he would have to be stronger to face his destiny." He thought before heading to his own room._

 _****Line Break****_

' _Duck', 'Roll', 'Lunge', 'Jab', these were the only things playing in Harry's mind as he fought against the target dummy, this one set on the highest level. The dummy anticipated his each and every move, not giving him an opening to exploit._

 _Feeling the need to take drastic measures, Harry dropped to the ground. The dummy hesitated for a second before running at Harry. When it was upon him Harry jumped upwards, slashing the dummy, its sword broken in two pieces._

" _Very good Harry" Harry turned around to see Ragnok approaching him. "Are you ready for today?"_

 _Today was his final test. He had to fight against Ragnok's finest warrior in swordsmanship and archery, both of the positions held by his mentor and friend: Zach._

 _He had spent a little over three year in the time room. His training had been fierce, each day worse than the previous. The process was difficult but he met it head on. He could now proudly say that he had completed his training. He was well versed in the arts of sword fighting, archery and goblin magic._

" _How can I be ready Ragnok, I have to defeat your best warrior. Winning is important to me but, I don't want to disappoint Mentor Zach." Harry replied quietly._

 _Ragnok patted his back sympathetically. "Don't worry Harry you won't disappoint anybody. Zach will never admit it but I know he is very proud of you. Come let's go now, everyone is waiting for your fight."_

 _Sighing Harry followed Ragnok to the fighting arena. Wishing Harry farewell Ragnok made his way to his designated seat._

 _After a few minutes a conch-horn sounded signaling the entrance of Zach. Harry bowed respectfully as Zach came into the arena dressed in a proper warrior's attire with, a determined expression on his face. Both walked to the centre of the arena. "Are you Lord Harry Potter-Slytherin-Black ready to take the test?" a goblin shouted from above them._

 _Harry nodded, "I am"_

 _Turning towards the crowd the goblin again shouted, "The first test will be the test of archery. Both of you have to fire thirty shots. First half with eyes open then the remaining with your eyes closed." A pause for the dramatic effect, "You may begin."_

 _Harry immediately picked up his bow and began firing at the target. His first fifteen shots just like Zach were imbedded in the dead centre of the target. At the sound of a whistle he conjured a black cloth, wrapping it around his eyes and resumed shooting. He didn't have to look where he shot. He knew in his gut he was right. After fourteen shots Harry waited for a moment to contemplate the situation. "I cannot win like this. At this rate the best I could hope for would be a tie. No that is not acceptable, to win I have to take a risk." He internally thought._

 _Changing his usual stance, he tilted the arrow just a little bit and twisted his fingers holding the arrow, he released it. What his move did was that instead of the arrow flying straight it formed a small projectile motion revolving in its path. When he opened his eyes he was pleased to see the results. Instead of embedding at the centre of the target the last arrow had pierced the target at the centre, lodging at a wall far behind._

 _Zach was stoic on the outside but internally was beaming with pride._

" _Round One to Lord Harry Potter-Slytherin-Black" The announcer shouted. "The next round is sword fighting. Fighters prepare."_

 _Shrinking his bow Harry pocketed it before drawing a sword from the weapons rack. Making sure the opponents were ready the goblin announcer shouted. "Fighters ready" Two positive nods, "Begin."_

 _Wasting no time Zach swiped at his legs, sensing the move Harry jumped up to avoid the strike. Drawing his sword Harry attacked, the two swords clashed sending vibrations up their arms. Zach pushed back and started raining blow after blow upon him. Harry blocked them as best as he could but they were coming fast._

 _Harry realized that Zach was cornering him against a wall. Quickly he devised a new plan. Freeing his sword Harry ducked under an incoming strike. He then turned around and ran at the wall. Using his forward momentum, he climbed a few steps on the wall flipping back landing behind Zach. The goblin in the other hand was not so lucky realizing the trap too late he didn't have time to stop and slammed into the wall, hard._

 _Although his head was swollen a little, his expression was still determined. He sprinted forward and caught Harry's sword in a bind. Harry tried pushing back but Zach stood his ground. Grunting in annoyance an idea flashed into his mind. Pushing his weight onto is back leg he slid his sword towards Zach's handle then pushed with all his might. Both of their swords went flying. Before Zach could retort Harry drew a dagger, hidden, underneath his sleeves and held it at the goblin's throat._

" _Yield" He finally asked._

 _Laughter filled the arena as Zach nodded, accepting his defeat. "Very good newbie you finally beat me. I am impressed."_

 _Harry kneeled in front of the goblin. "It is because I had a great teacher."_

 _Smiling emotionally Zach stepped forward and hugged Harry. Harry was surprised for a moment before returning the hug._

 _Their celebration however was interrupted when an alarm sounded in the arena signaling an attack on the bank, getting up all of them rushed towards the surface._

 _ ******Line Break******_

 _Death eaters had slowly filed into Gringotts under the disguise that they had to meet the Goblin Director, Ragnok. They were here, with only a single task in mind; take as much money as possible. Under a new decree passed by the goblins they had banned anyone having the dark mark entry to their vaults. They had tried every possible solution, bribery, threat, even a notice signed by the minister to grant them entry, but the little scoundrels held firm. So, desperately they had initiated the last option, Robbery._

 _The death eaters were arrogant, no doubt but they were no fools. They knew they had no chance of stealing from a bank full of goblin warriors. They would be dead within a minute, if they even attempted._

 _No, to succeed they had to adopt a new strategy, a hostage. Luckily for them they knew just where to look._

 _ ******Line Break******_

 _The bank was in upheaval. By the time Harry and company reached the fight, the death eaters had attacked the bank. Somehow they had managed to break inside and now held a Goblin child hostage. "Now this can be done the easy way or the hard way." He heard one of them say. "We don't want to hunt anyone we just want the money."_

 _Quickly thinking on his feet, he devised a plan, "Ragnok I'll apparate there and get the child, as soon as I am away kill those bastards." Dillusioning Harry silently apparated beside the death eaters who had the child, drawing his sword he slashed the death eaters wand and quickly apparated away with the child, just in time to dodge a spell that sailed over his head._

 _He placed the child in a safe place then rushed back towards the fight. The death eaters had been now pushed back by the assault of the goblins. He saw one of the death eaters take out a portkey, expecting to escape. "Not so fast." He thought._

 _Drawing his wand, he fired an overpowered reductor curse, the very ground beneath the death eaters shook, causing them to fall on top of one another. Acting quickly Ragnok placed an anti apparation ward around them._

 _Remembering the child Harry rushed back to check on him. "Are you all right?" He asked checking for any injuries. The goblin child nodded in response._

 _Cheers broke out as all the goblins chanted. "Harry", "Harry", 'Harry"….._

 _Harry blushed at the praise. "Lord Potter." He heard the voice of Ragnok. "Please join us on the stage." The goblin director said beckoning him forwards_

 _Smiling Harry composed himself. He walked towards the stage where Ragnok was waiting for him, now attired in his transfigured royal outfit._

 _Kneeling in front of the Director Harry bowed his head and waited for him to continue._

" _Warrior Potter truly you are a remarkable young man, defeating our finest warrior at such a young age and risking your own life to protect one of our own." The proclamation was met by thunderous applause. "For your services to the goblin nation I would like to award you with our nation's highest honor: the title of Goblin General. If anyone objects speak now otherwise, never speak of it again." The question was met with stunned silence, no one dare challenged Harry, and his claim went unopposed._

" _Warrior, do you accept the position of Goblin General along with all the responsibilities that accompany it?"_

 _Harry crossed his hand over his shoulder before answering loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yes Director Ragnok, I do."_

" _Do you so swear to be just and place the nation's interest before your own?"_

" _I swear." Harry vowed._

" _Do you swear to protect the nation and fight for it unto your dying breath?"_

" _I swear."_

" _Then arise warrior" Ragnok said raising Harry from his position._

 _Three caskets were bought onto the stage. Opening the first casket Ragnok took out two golden arm bands._

" _The golden arm bands of power and wealth may they aid you in your times of need." The director placed the bands on Harry's arms._

 _Opening the second casket he took out a circular silver disk. He pressed the disk on his chest. Metallic vines shot from the disk enveloping his whole body, when they stopped his upper body was covered in a beautiful silvery blue armor, with the words, 'JUSTICE FIRST GOBLIN SECOND"_

" _The badge of our nation, symbolizing that, no goblin is above the law, wear it with pride." Ragnok said._

 _Finally, the last casket was opened revealing a small sword. "The weapon fit for a general, I give you Excalibur, may it bring always bring you victory." The director held out the sword for Harry. As soon as he grasped it expanded to fit him. The sword felt perfectly balanced in his hands. The hilt was golden with diamonds encrusted in it while the blade was silvery white with the words Excalibur engraved in goblin tongue._

" _With this I name you a goblin general, let our enemies fear your name. From this day forth you shall be known to every goblin as General Harry Potter-Slytherin-Black." Ragnok's proclamation was met with loud cheers from everyone._

 _He raised his sword and chanted loudly for everyone to hear._

" _FOR GRINGOTTS AND FOR THE NATION"_

 _After the award ceremony Harry bode his farewell to Zach and Ragnok before apparating home._

 _Once he reached home he immediately headed for the library to talk to his grandparents._

" _Ahh my son you are home." Dorea exclaimed when she saw him._

" _Hello Grandma, how have you been?"_

" _So, what did you discuss with the goblins today. It must have been important since it took you the majority of the day." Charlus asked him._

 _Smirking to himself he launched into a full detail of his goblin training._

 _It took a few minutes for his grandparents to make head and tail of it. "Well Harry things never get dull around you." Charlus said regaining his composure._

" _Don't listen to him Harry." Dorea Potter said scolding her husband. "I am very proud of you Harry."_

 _The rest of the day was spent in talks with his grandparents. They advised him to start the job of reforming the family alliances._

By the end of the week of august felt he was ready to send out his formal letters for reforming the alliances with the ancient and noble houses. His first letter was addressed to the current head of The Ancient and Noble house of Bones, Lady Amelia Catherine Bones. The heir as he had deducted was a girl about his age, Susan Annabelle Bones.

The second letter was to the head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom, Lady Augusta Longbottom.

The third and perhaps the most important letter was, to Lord Lucius Malfoy, the head of house Malfoy.

His letters were formal. He introduced himself as was required per the old ways, contacting them for a meeting to re-establish the alliance. He had given them the opportunity to, choose a place as per their liking. He hoped that this would show the sign of trust on his part.

The replies came within a few days. All the families were eager to meet him and had asked him to select a date as per his convenience.

So, that was how Harry found himself standing in front of the floo, wearing his best blur robes with his house crests push displayed on the back. He could've apparated but didn't want to give away his secret right now.

"Longbottom Estate" He shouted stepping into the floo.

The next moment the fireplace at the house of Longbottom's came to life with green flames as a tall dark haired boy stepped out.

A boy in deep green robes stored forward and greeted him. "I, Neville Caspian Longbottom, Scion and Heir to the Longbottom family welcome you to my house."

Harry recognizing the formal salutation from his grandmothers tutoring replied. "I Harry Theseus Potter, Head of House Potter and House Black thank you and accept your invitation for this evening."

After a minute, he let out a breath. "Thank god that is over." He said laughing along with Neville.

Neville led Harry to the sitting room where his grandmother Lady Augusta Longbottom was waiting for them. Harry formally greeted her as per the old ways before sitting.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way" she began, "How are you Mr. Potter?"

"It's just Harry please Lady Longbottom. After all you are among the very few family members I have left." Seeing their expressions, he quickly added. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to come off as imposing…"

Madam Longbottom cut him at midsentence. "Of course, not Harry, both of our families were very close. Your parents were my children in everything but blood. Not only was I good friends with your grandmother Dorea Potter, I was also named your fathers godmother. You, like Neville are my child Harry, never think otherwise" Madam Longbottom her voice hoarse with emotions. Walking towards Harry she kneeled down and firmly grasped his hands. "Also, Harry I don't think you know this but your mother was Neville's godmother. Seeing as you are practically brothers I hope you can call me Gran as Neville."

Not trusting himself to speak he nodded happy that someone cared. "Thank you Ma.. Gran" Embracing the Longbottom matriarch

Madam Longbottom smiled and affectionately patted his back. "Now, Harry how about you tell us where you have been for the past ten years?" She asked once he had significantly calmed down.

Harry sighed but complied nonetheless. He didn't give away his full story by any means; while he trusted them he was still a little wary. So he decided to withhold information regarding his wandless casting, his Lordship of Slytherin house and facts like that.

In the end, it was an aghast, Neville and a teary-eyed Madam Longbottom consoling Harry.

The Longbottom matriarch was working profoundly to keep her anger in check. "How dare that pathetic excuse of people treat my son like that" She thought.

"It seems a huge injustice has been done Harry." She said keeping her anger in check. "If your parents will, had been executed properly you would've grown here in Longbottom estate alongside Neville." She said sadness evident in her voice.

"Pardon me Gran but I was led to believe that Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice were unavailable to take me in at that time."

Once he realised what he said Harry quickly shut his mouth. "I am so sorry Gran I didn't mean it like that..." He said but was cut off by Madam Longbottom.

"It's quite okay Harry." She said with a pained expression. "I guess I should explain myself."

Harry nodded for her to continue.

"You see Harry, James and Lily were attacked on 31 October, but Frank and Alice were not attacked till 5 November almost a week after that, with me so far?" She paused for him to catch up.

Harry nodded in approval.

"However," she continued "If I think correctly you were immediately placed with the Dursley, or at the latest by 1st November by Albus Dumbledore. That was four days before the attack."

As Harry's eyes widened in recognition she nodded. "Yes, Harry you should have been here at Longbottom estate when they were attacked."

With a frustrated sigh, Harry growled, "Dumbledore. Not only did he keep my inheritance from me, he completely ignored my parents' wishes. That - man - I find more and more to blame for what happened to me, he robbed me of my childhood, isolated me from my peers. What I cannot figure out is why he did it."

"That, I cannot tell you," she replied.

There discussion was interrupted when a house elf popped in announcing that dinner was ready.

"Come Harry we shall discuss more over dinner." Madam Longbottom said leading them to the dining hall.

Dinner was a silent affair, not wanting to spoil the mood in the midst of a good meal they didn't divulge further on the talk about Dumbledore. Instead Harry busied himself by engaging Neville in talk about Hogwarts.

"So, god-brother, tell me more about you. Like what is your favorite subject?"

"I like herbology the most, but I find myself ok in Charms too." Neville stated. "What about you Harry?"

"My favorites so far are runes, transfiguration and dark arts, potion, charms and arithmancy are ok too." He replied.

Neville's nodded in humor "My bad, I should have asked which subject you don't like." He said chuckling.

Over the next course, discussion then shifted to the topic of houses. Neville said that he would be in Gryffindor while Harry thought Slytherin or Ravenclaw. When Madam Longbottom asked why those to houses, Harry replied "I haven't given much thought about the topic of houses, I think that I possess the traits of all four houses, though if you ask me to highlight my key traits I would definitely say ambition, cunning and intelligence. While I don't shy away from fights, I definitely don't possess the characteristic for Gryffindor which is bravery above everything, also I don't want to be there just because it is expected of me seeing as my father and mother both were in that house." He finished in a quiet voice afraid of their reaction.

To his immense surprise both his hosts were smiling at him.

After dessert, all of them once again retired to the sitting room, where Madam Longbottom ordered tea for all.

Realizing the opportunity Harry spoke. "Gran if it is all right with you there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you."

Madam Longbottom scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but motioned for him to continue. Reaching inside his robes Harry presented her with the copy of his parents will, or more specifically the part where the Sirius Black was highlighted. He was surprised to hear the prim and proper witch muttering quite murderously about what she had read.

"This is madness, how dare they lock up an innocent man." She growled in anger, taking a deep breath she suppressed her anger before addressing Harry, "Forgive me Harry, but I always suspected that Sirius was innocent, the lad may have been a prankster and a womanizer but he was never a backstabber. For Merlin's sake James and he were practically inseparable from their first year, hell would have frozen over first before that man betrayed your parents. I protested many times Harry, when he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial but, no one heeded me. It was a time of peril and people just wanted someone to blame, so naturally a Black, whose family had always been considered dark was convicted."

Harry waited for her to calm down then asked the vital question, "Gran how do you think I should deal with this?"

The Longbottom matriarch sighed sadly, "That is something I cannot help you with Harry." Seeing his crestfallen expression, she added. "However, what I can tell you is that you should definitely contact Amelia about this, seeing as this is her area of expertise, also she and Sirius were quite close, if anyone were to help him it would be her."

The night soon came to an end signaling for Harry to leave. Thanking the Longbottom's for their hospitality. He promised Gran to keep her updated with the case before exiting Longbottom estate.

 ******Line Break******

At precisely 6:00 pm the following day the floo in Bones Manor lit up signaling the arrival of their long-awaited guest. Walking forward to greet the said guest was the heir presumptive of the House Bones, Lady Susan Bones.

"I Susan Andromeda Bones, Scion and Heir to the House Bones welcome you to Bones Manor." She greeted, secretly eyeing the handsome young wizard.

Straightening his back, he replied with the same formality, "I Harry Theseus Potter, Head of House Potter and House Black thank you and accept your invitation for this evening."

Harry shook the girl's hand with a warm smile. "Call me Harry please."

Susan blushed profusely, "I am here to escort to the sitting room where my aunt Lady Amelia Bones awaits us." She managed.

Talking her hand Harry kissed the back of it, "Then by all means Madame, please lead us."

She turned abruptly and led him to the sitting room, attempting to hide her mad blush. In the sitting room, Harry was greeted by the current head of the Bones family, Lady Amelia Catherine Bones.

"Thank you for inviting me Lady Bones." Harry said shaking her hand. Lady Bones smiled politely, "The pleasure was mine Lord Potter" She assured then pointed to a seat beside her, "Please sit."

Once Harry was comfortably seated she began, "How have you been Lord Potter?"

"I have been well Lady Bones." He replied forcing a slight smile at the lie.

Sensing the forced smile Amelia frowned, "First of all none of this Lady stuff Lord Potter, we are all family here, you can call me Aunty or at the very least Amelia."

"Then please call me Harry, Aunty" Harry said this time with a real smile.

Nodding at his reply she questions "Now onto other matters, tell me Harry where you have been all this time? And I want the truth, understood?"

Sighing Harry once again began his life narration, by the time he was done the atmosphere was dense with tension. One could probably slice it with a knife.

"You have led a tough life Harry." Amelia finally said, "Although I am glad to see you have turned out the way you did, this shows the strength of your character. But remember Harry you have a family now, whom you could rely on, you are not alone now."

Harry couldn't suppress his emotions and let out a sob, followed by another, till he was crying uncontrollably. Adopting an alarmed look Amelia immediately rushed to the young man, soothingly rubbing his back.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked once he had calmed down considerably.

"Nothing Aunty, it's just that, I have lived my whole life being isolated, it is a new experience, to have people who care about me." He replied furiously rubbing his eyes. "I am sorry you had to see me cry Aunty."

Smiling, she gently wiped his tears, "Never be ashamed to show your emotions Harry. Crying doesn't make you weak. It just shows that you have a heart that cares. I am proud, that you are brave enough to show your emotions." She promised.

Just as before the conversation was broken by the arrival of a house elf, announcing the start of dinner.

After a quite meal the trio again retired to the sitting room, where Amelia ordered butter-beer for the kids and firewhisky for herself.

"Aunty, I have something to discuss with you but please hear me out before you say something." Harry began once they were all seated.

Amelia raised her eyebrows but nodded nonetheless.

"It is about my god father." He hesitated for a moment, "Sirius Arctus Black."

Amelia opened her mouth but was unable to interrupt as Harry immediately handed her the parchment containing proof of Sirius' innocence.

She read it eyes widening with each line, twice she read it to make sure her eyes, were not deceiving her. Tearfully, she closed the parchment, unable to comprehend it.

The children sensing dilemma, went over to her and hugged her lightly. Amelia completely broke down at the gesture of affection.

"I am such an idiot, I always knew in my heart that Sirius was innocent, but I did nothing to prevent it." She managed difficultly, "I let the man I loved be put in that prison. How can he ever forgive me?" She said desperately.

Harry stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Aunty, whether he forgives you or not, is his choice. Wallowing in self-pity is not going to help him. All we can do at this point is to try our best to free him."

Sensing the wisdom in his voice Amelia furiously wiped her tears, her expression became resolute. "You are right, I don't know whether he will forgive me or not, that is up to him, but I promise you Harry. I will see to it that he is freed, even if it is the last thing I do." She vowed.

As with the Longbottom's, at the end of the night he was pleased to have re-established the second of the alliances. After promising Susan to meet her on-board the Hogwarts express Harry bade them farewell.

 ******Line Break******

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of the Noble house of Malfoy was sitting in his study when a hooting sound distracted him from his work, looking up he watched in awe as a striking crimson owl swooped down and held out its leg for him. Untying the letter Mr. Malfoy relieved the owl of its duties as it hooted before it perched on his shoulder.

His biggest shock though came from the contents of the letter.

 ** _Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,_**

 ** _I hope you are well. It is a pleasure to be in touch with you again. I know by reading my letter many questions would be arising on your mind as to where was I all these years? Why am I contacting you now?_**

 ** _I am sorry sir, but I cannot answer all of your questions in the letter for the fear of it being intercepted before it reaches you. All I can tell you at this point is that I only recently became aware of my inheritance. I had been living with my muggle relatives all these years but am at as safe location as of now. Again, I implore you to please give me a chance to answer all your questions before you pass your judgment about me. I too have many questions I want to clarify with you, therefore if it is to your convenience I would like to meet with you and your family at a place of your choice before my school term starts._**

 ** _My owl Athena will wait for your letter. Please reply at your earliest convenience._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Lord Harry Theseus Potter,_**

 ** _Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_**

 _"_ Dobby" Lucius called for the house elf, in the next moment a pop was heard. "How can Dobby be's of service master?"

"Dobby I want you to inform everyone to meet me in the dining hall within ten minute. Tell them it's an emergency." Lucius instructed, the elf bowed before flashing out with a pop sound.

He folded the letter and made his way to the dining hall. Within ten minutes all of the family members were seated.

"Lucius, why have you called this sudden meeting? Is there a problem?" His wife, Narcissa asked. Lucius handed her the letter.

"I recently received a letter from Lord Potter." Two gasps were heard from the table." He would like to meet with us to discuss things."

"But why hasn't he contacted us till now father?" Asked Draco his son, Lucius shook his head in denial. "I am afraid Lord Potter hasn't disclosed that piece of information in the letter. That old fool Dumbledore must have placed him with Lily's muggle sister. Petunia was her name if I recall correctly."

"Now, if it is all right with all of you I would like to invite him tomorrow. I want both of you to maintain your cool in front of him. It would be understandable if the boy is untrusting of us. It is expected."

Two positive nods later he headed for his study to post the invitation.

 ******Line Break******

Harry woke up that day to find a letter on his owl waiting for him with a letter. He unfurled the letter and gave some treats to the owl.

The letter was from Lord Lucius Malfoy; apparently, he had invited him to today for lunch. He had to tread carefully this, was his most important meeting so far. From what he had read and heard the Malfoys were a traditionally dark family, who had sided with Voldemort, but his grandparents mentioned that the Potters were in alliance with the Malfoys. This really confused him how can his family, the family hunted by the dark lord be in alliance with one of his supporters. When he asked his grandparents, they had simply said it wasn't their tale to tell. But now the time was here, all his questions were going to be answered today.

This set him in action as he had only a few hours left for preparations. He completed his routine morning workout followed by breakfast and a long shower.

He also spent a long time in front of his closet. Discarding several pairs he ultimately decided on black slacks, a light blue shirt made from acromantula silk, a dark blue silk blazer and a pair of dragon hide boots.

 _"Morgan!"_ He cried out calling his familiar.

A huge bolt of lightning crackled the sky as the thunderbird appeared.

 _"You called boss?"_ Morgan questioned.

 _"Yes Morgan today I want you to come with me to the Malfoys, I am not sure what to expect there and you are the only one I trust to watch my back."_

The thunderbird gave a cry of approval, before merging inside his body.

 _"All right then, lets, get this show on the road"_ He stated.

He headed towards the floo. "Malfoy mansion" He shouted stepping inside.

At Malfoy mansion, he was greeted by a petit pale boy, who had light blonde hair and onyx eyes.

"I Draco Orion Malfoy, Heir presumptive to the house Malfoy welcome you to Malfoy mansion." Draco greeted formally extending his hand.

"I Harry Theseus Potter, Head of House Potter thank you and accept your incitation for the evening." Harry returned shaking the boy's hand.

He was led to the sitting lounge where he was greeted by Lord and Lady Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall imposing man with shoulder length hair and a collected attitude, a perfect pureblood.

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful middle aged woman. She was 5'4 with greyish white hair and dark blue eyes. She enveloped him in a hug as soon as she saw him.

Caught off guard he hesitantly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Lord Potter. I don't know what came over me." She apologised letting go of him.

"It's ok Lady Malfoy." He assured.

"It's Narcissa Lord Potter." Lady Malfoy scolded.

"Then it is Harry for all of you Narcissa." Harry said with a smile.

Lucius cleared his throat interrupting the conversation. "Now, that you are here Mr. Potter, how about we head for lunch." Lucius said leading them to the dining hall.

Narcissa smiled at seeing Harry thanking and praising the elves. "Just like Lily." She mused sadly.

"So, Harry you mentioned you were just recently introduced to the magical world. How was the firsthand experience? Any subject you like so far." Lucius asked with a smile.

"It was good sir", "Err. Lucius" He corrected himself at Lord Malfoy's stare. "Right now, I'm enamored by Transfiguration, Runes, Dark Arts, Charms and Potions, I have already read through my whole library."

This emancipated a chuckle from Narcissa at seeing her husband and son's gobsmacked expression. "Take after your mother Harry. She was quiet the potions mistress in her school days, always looking for more books, that woman."

After the main course winded down, all of them proceeded to the sitting lounge where dessert was served. Finding the perfect opportunity Lucius asked. "Harry would you please tell us about your home life?"

Harry looked at them for a few moments contemplating the pros and cons. He sighed, "Very well, then."

He began, "My 'relatives' despised my very existence. They despised me just because I was a wizard. Growing up I never knew much about my parents, the only thing my relatives told me that my parents were drunkards who got killed in a car accident. I didn't even know my name till I was in elementary school; to them I was always a freak. I was never given proper meals only what I could steal from the kitchen. They always whipped me if I ever performed better than my cousin. Do I need to go on?" Harry asked through a lump in his throat.

Narcissa reached around and rubbed his hand soothingly. "It's ok Harry. It was not your fault that your relatives were monsters. Anyone who could treat a child, like that cannot be called humans. You are not at fault Harry, never doubt yourself."

Harry smiled slightly before preparing himself to ask the question that had been troubling him. "Lucius, now I in no way want to disrespect you but I must ask this. How were you and my family associated?"

Lucius nodded knowingly. "I understand Harry. I was expecting you would ask this. I will answer your question but I must warn you some parts of my answer you will find hard to believe, but I swear on my magic that all I tell you is the complete truth." Lucius vowed, his hand glowed for a second sealing his oath.

Harry then nodded for him to proceed. And so the tale began "Though our families association is a recent thing, my friendship to your parents Harry is not. James was Draco's godfather after all. Your father, I and Sirius were the best of friends from childhood. Even though I was in Slytherin and them in Gryffindor our friendship never wavered. My Father sadly did not share our belief. It was during our fifth year that the new Dark Lord stated gaining popularity, his influence growing day by day. "

"Mine and Sirius' families were always the believers of pureblood supremacy. They forced us, to swear loyalty to Voldemort. Sirius, quite the rebel in his days, was luckily never close to his family, so he refused and left his home. I also thought of doing the same, but couldn't, unlike Sirius, I was quite close to my mother. She like me was against fathers believes. Knowing this, my father didn't hesitate to use my weakness as a weapon. He threatened to torture my mother if I didn't swear allegiance to the Dark lord. I had no choice but to compile."

"After that I tried distancing myself from James and Sirius but your father would have none of it. He never left my side and I was ultimately forced to tell him of my reasons. In need of help we all turned to your grandfather Charlus Potter."

"He was furious, when I told him of my father's threat and believe me a furious Charlus potter is the last thing you want to see. He challenged my father to an honor duel, risked his entire inheritance and the name 'Potter' in place of my mother's freedom. Suffice to say my father was never heard from again. Charlus provided both me and my mother a refugee in our times of need. The Dark lord though was still at large I just couldn't turn my back to him, because as strong as your grandfather was, even he couldn't stand up to Voldemort and all his supporters alone. Instead I turned a spy for your father."

"After the war was over, some of the dark lord's supporters went into hiding while many escaped through the imperious curse lie. I tried looking everywhere for you Harry, but I couldn't find you. I couldn't file an adoption for you as I was still viewed as a Death Eater and only your family members and Sirius knew otherwise, but none of them were there to testify for me."

"I guessed Dumbledore must have placed you somewhere, seeing that Sirius had gone to Azkaban wrongly accused. I pleaded with Dumbledore, tried to make him believe of mine and Sirius' innocence but he wouldn't listen, he didn't even tell me where you were. He claimed all was for the 'Greater Good'." Lucius finished his face pink from the long tale.

Harry sat there silently not able to believe his own ears. Lucius seeing his silent expression sighed sadly, "I understand if you don't believe me Harry, my story is hard….."

"No, no Lucius I believe you, I just don't understand why Dumbledore is doing all this. First, he destroys my childhood, now I find he has destroyed the lives of innocent people." Harry said assuring the frantic man. "As for Sirius, you don't need to worry about to him. You son't know this but I was recently made the head of House Black," Three gasps were heard from the room. "And as the Head of House I have the power to file a lawsuit, against unjust accusation against a member of my House. I have already discussed the situation with lady Amelia Bones and Madam Longbottom. All of us are working on a plan to free him."

That concluded the day's agenda. After promising Narcissa that he would visit again, he took his leave from the Malfoy mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced up and down his office, as jumpy as the proverbial cat on a hot tin roof. Harry Potter had been missing from the wizarding world for almost a decade, today would see his return. Today was the beginning of stage two of his plan: getting Harry Potter under his thumb.

He had devised a master plan, which began when he had witnessed the prophecy by Sybill Trelawney. He had quickly deduced that only two children fitted the criteria: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. While the Longbottom boy was weaker of the two children, his biggest obstacle was, the boy's grandmother; Madam Longbottom. The old witch was too smart for her own good. The woman even had the audacity to say no to him.

So in the end Harry was his choice, but the boy was powerful performing magic even as a toddler, hence the need for magical blocks; the boy couldn't be allowed to grow powerful now could he? It was after all the boy's destiny to die at the hands of Lord Voldemort so that he, the great Albus Dumbledore could once again emerge as the hero.

For that he first had to insure that the prophecy reached Tom. That's where Severus Snape came in. The dillusioned man was always, obsessed with Lily while hating James Potter; the perfect combination Albus could exploit. Delivering the prophecy to Voldemort was, the perfect opportunity for Severus Snape to extract his revenge. So, stealthily Dumbledore arranged for Snape hear the first half of the prophecy, never giving Snape any opportunity to be suspicious of his plans.

The most difficult part of his plan was to get the Potters separated from their friends. He couldn't have Sirius and Lucius conspiring with James. God knows what the trio was capable of. Moreover the wards at Potter Manor were extremely powerful, no one in their right mind would dare trespass them. This couldn't be allowed, a slight memory modification and a compulsion charm on James saw to it that the Potters left their ancestral home and resided in Godric's Hollow cut off from the world. Where Albus himself had placed the Fidelius charm, changing the secret keeper was tricky. However he had successfully tricked Sirius, making him believe that he would be too obvious of a choice.

In the end everything played out according to him. The Potters died leaving young Harry orphaned with Voldemort's Horcrux inside him. Sirius in his rage towards Pettigrew had chased him leaving Harry to him. As for Lucius, well the world believed him to be a death eater, and without anyone to testify, no one in there right mind would believe him. Albus then placed the boy with Lily's sister Petunia knowing how much she hated magic.

The boy would enter the magical world years later. Weak and abused looking up to him the Great Albus Dumbledore for guidance, an opportunity which Dumbledore would readily use to mould him into the perfect sacrificial lamb.

With these thoughts in mind Albus Dumbledore sat comfortably in his chair waiting for the Hogwarts express.

****Line Break****

Today was September 1st, the day at which Harry had to leave for Hogwarts. He was quietly sitting in the dining hall eating his breakfast and reading the morning's Daily Prophet. He was packed and dressed, his Hogwarts robes lying on the top compartment inside his trunk.

As he finished his breakfast he called his familiar. _"Morgan."_

In the next instant the majestic bird appeared with a crack of lightning. _"Yo, Boss all ready for Hogwarts."_

Harry nodded. _"Of course just waiting for you,"_ With that the thunderbird vanished merging inside him.

He grabbed his trunk and walked towards the floo, "King's Cross station." He shouted appearing in a secluded room on the platform.

No sooner had he stepped outside, he heard a voice that made his blood boil.

"- Packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.

"Molly Weasley" He observed bitterly.

The family was extremely poor and the members were considered blood traitors by the old influential families. They were a typical 'light' family, blindly worshipping Albus Dumbledore. Director Ragnok had informed him about them. Apparently they had tried to steal money from his vaults, but were unsuccessful as even the Chief Warlock couldn't take money from his vault, only a Potter could access them. When this did not work Albus had pushed for a marriage contract between Harry and the youngest Weasley girl, Ginny was her name. This effort was also in vain as once again, no one outside a Potter could create a contract for a member of the family.

"Now what's that platform number?" Seriously! She attended the school for seven years and had been sending her children there for the last nine, how could she possibly forget the platform number? Was Dumbledore truly so desperate, that he had sent a mediocre pawn into the game? And what the hell happened to the statue of secrecy, honestly the woman was screaming like a banshee someone was bound to notice.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped Ginny looking around for someone.

Humorously Harry crossed the barrier to platform nine and three quarters leaving the family to its musings.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Stepping onto the platform, Harry's senses were assaulted by the smell of burning coal, the tang of steam, and the sounds of lots of children and their parents both greeting each other and saying their goodbyes.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

He came across Neville saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the Madam Longbottom sigh.

He cleared his throat drawing their attention, "I believe I can help with that." He said cheekily.

"Ahh Harry you are here." Madam Longbottom greeted enveloping him in a hug. Harry smiled and shook Neville's hand.

" _Accio Neville's Toad"_ He casted a silent summoning charm drawing the toad to himself. In the next instant the said toad was in his hands.

"Here you go my friend." He said handing the toad to Neville. "Your toad, as promised"

Neville took the toad, eyes wide at the advanced display of magic.

But before he could voice his question, Harry led him towards the Hogwarts express saying his goodbyes to Madam Longbottom.

Climbing on board Harry placed his and Neville's trunk inside a compartment. Then put a locking charm on the door, reserving the compartment.

"Neville you sit here for a while I have to go greet a friend." Harry said as he stepped out of the compartment, climbing down from the train waiting for the Malfoys.

"Harry" He heard Narcissa Malfoy cry from a distance.

Smiling Harry walked forward to greet them. He politely shook Lucius' hand then brushed his lips over Narcissa' hands when she held it in front of him.

"Greetings cousin, ready for Hogwarts" He asked Draco.

Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"All right boys on board now." Lucius barked looking at his pocket watch. Narcissa gave both of them a hug while Lucius shivered at the sentimentality.

Harry nodded and led Draco on board the express.

"You go ahead Harry I have to meet up with a few of my friends. I will see you in Hogsmeade." Draco said motioning for him to continue.

Harry nodded and patted his cousin on the back before stepping inside his compartment.

A whistle sounded in the distance signaling the departure of the train. He engaged in a conversation with Neville till he heard a knock o the door. With a snap of his fingers he disabled the lock. A petit young girl stepped in. "Do you mind if me and my friend sit here?"

Harry simply shook his head. "No problem Miss. Go ahead."

 ******Line Break******

Daphne Maria Greengrass the heir presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass; stepped inside the Hogwarts express alongside her best friend Tracy Davis.

Daphne was always a quite child, always keeping to, herself not trusting others easily. For as long as she could remember, Tracey was her only friend. Her status as the eldest daughter of the house Greengrass attracted the wrong kind of attention to her. People saw her not as a girl but as a tool to snatch her family's wealth and political influence. Unfortunately in her case money wasn't the only issue. Though she was only eleven she already showed promises of an attractive woman. Thankfully for her, her grandmother who had been through the same problem in her days had taught her some useful, hexes and jinxes to protect herself.

Daphne followed Tracey into the compartment. The first thing she noted was the incredibly handsome boy sitting inside. Upon seeing him she had trouble believing the person sitting there could possibly exist.

His blue coat had silk lapels. It also had to be wide at the shoulders and narrow at the waist to accommodate the body it clothed, his chiseled muscles being clearly highlighted through his shirt, an effect that the young witch appreciated. His jet- black hair styled fashionably glowed with a blue hue, accentuating his high cheek bones and aristocratic feature, but those wonderfully expressive almond shaped green eyes melted her heart.

She reinforced her Occlumency shields to control her emotions. She couldn't act like this in front a boy. She was about to lift her trunk to place it when she heard the boy's voice.

"Allow me Miss." The boy said.

He silently raised his hand as both, her and Tracey's trunk floated up arranging itself in the rack.

"Wow" She thought dreamily. "Handsome and Smart"

"Thank you." Tracey said as they both sat down.

"You are welcome, Miss?" He questioned.

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot." Tracey apologized. "I am Tracey Davis, but you can call me Tracey"

He gently took her extended hand and kissed her knuckles. "Pleased to meet you Tracey"

He looked at Daphne questioningly, but she was too busy staring at him to notice. The sound of Tracey clearing her throat brought her back to senses.

"Daphne Greengrass" She replied impassively.

"Pleased to meet you Miss. Greengrass" He replied. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Daphne had to fight a mad blush. This boy infuriated her. He was rich by the looks of it, not to mention smart and incredibly handsome. Before she met him, she wanted to create a cold reputation for herself to keep the boys away from her. But this boy had thrown her completely off the loop. Just when she thought he would start flirting with her he took his seat and began reading a book.

"Aghhh." She mentally screamed. "Who the hell was this boy?"

Luckily it was Tracey who voiced her question.

"May we please know both of your names?" She asked hesitantly.

The boy smiled politely. "Of course Miss. Davis, I am Harry Potter and my friend here is Neville Longbottom."

Daphne felt her eyes widen, the boy-who-lived. He was nothing as she expected. He was supposed to be an arrogant, scrawny Gryffindor. Not some bookworm! A handsome bookworm, she corrected herself.

After a few minutes there was a knock on their compartment door. Stepping inside were, a young, petit redhead girl and a thin young blond girl with hair in pigtails: Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

"Hi Harry." Susan said, each sitting next to Tracey and Neville respectively.

"Hello Susan. Who is your friend?" Harry asked, greeting the redhead.

Susan said, "Harry, this is my friend, Hannah Abbott. Hannah, this is also my friend, Harry - Harry Potter."

Hannah squealed, "Really you are the Harry Potter. You look nothing like the books said."

Harry smiled and said. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. And yes I am really Harry Potter."

The rest of the train ride was spent getting to know each other. The first intrusion into their compartment was made by the youngest male Weasley.

The boy took a look around before his eyes alighted on Harry. Stepping through the door he said, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head at the boy's blatant lie. He may have allowed him to sit here if he boy had told the truth. "You are lying I saw many compartments less filled than this one on my way."

The boy looked like a deer caught in the light. "Err. I. mmm." He stammered.

"Get to it boy." Harry snapped.

"They have Slytherins sitting there." The boy replied hesitantly.

This statement made the Daphne's blood boil. She was about to retaliate but Harry beat her to it. "I assure you boy there are Slytherins sitting here too."

"But.. but you are _Harry Potter."_ The boy exclaimed, "You can't be sitting with snake you are supposed to be a noble Gryffindor like me. Come off it mate, you can't sit with them they are all evil"

At this statement the temperature around the compartment dropped significantly, ice began to creep on the windows responding to Harry's anger. He could tolerate many things but not such disrespect of his ancestor.

"Listen here boy, let me make you one thing clear I am not your mate, never was and never will be. As for my company nobody asked for your advice, so keep it yourself. Lastly if you ever disrespect the house Slytherin in front of me again, you would wish you were never born. Slytherin is the house I admire the most and it is the house I want to be in. Now, _get_ out before you find yourself _thrown_ out!"

With a face reddening with embarrassment, the boy rushed to get out, wetting his pants in the process. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat as the door of the compartment shut itself.

"Sorry." He said seeing the concerned expression on everyone's faces. "That boy just pushed all the wrong buttons."

"It's all right Mr. Potter." Daphne assured.

"Call me Harry please." Harry requested.

"Then please call me Daphne, Harry." Daphne replied.

"So Harry," Tracey spoke trying to change the topic. "If I heard correctly you want to be in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded smiling. "Yes Tracey, I for one find myself quite ambitious. Also I don't agree with people who find it 'evil' due to te reputation it has gained. I intend to change that. I want to see Slytherin restored its former glory, like it was meant to be. A place for ambitious people"

All five stared at him with newfound respect. "Wow Harry that is one heck of a goal, it sure won't be easy." Susan pointed.

"I know Susan. But it is a goal I intend to achieve." Harry vowed.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

All four of them, except Daphne, jumped on their seats eyes shining at the prospect of candies, amused Harry purchased Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs and Licorice wands.

"Anyone for candies" He asked seeing the hungry look in his friends' eyes. Both of them lunged snatching the candies from his hands.

Harry went back to his back till he was interrupted by Neville, "Umm Harry."

"Yes Neville." Harry asked.

"Why aren't you eating the candy" The boy asked shyly.

Harry looked amused. "Sorry Neville but I don't east candy."

"Why Harry are you on a diet or something." Tracey asked horrified at the prospect of someone not eating candy.

"No Tracey" Harry replied chuckling, "I am not on a 'diet' as you said, but I find nothing wrong with eating right from a young age."

Daphne's eyes lit up at hearing his words. "Finally someone who thinks like me"

Tracey shook her head in mock horror. "You are just like Daphne here. I don't understand how someone can say no to candy."

Harry smiled knowingly at Daphne.

With that smile the blonde haired girl had no room for doubt in her mind. Daphne Greengrass was truly smitten.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a young bushy haired girl stepped in. She looked tearful.

"Can I please sit here?" She asked in a soft voice.

Harry nodded politely. "Of course, please come in."

The bushy haired girl muttered a thank you, then entered shutting the door behind her.

Her trunk appeared to be quite heavy as she was having difficulty dragging it.

"I'll help you with that Miss." Harry said and levitated the trunk onto the rack.

"Wow." The girls exclaimed in awe. "I didn't know they taught wandless magic in the school curriculum. Which year are you."

Harry looked. "I am a first year much like you Miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She replied sheepishly.

"Miss Granger." Harry began once the girl was seated. "I didn't mean to come off as imposing, but I noticed that you looked distraught when you entered. Is something wrong?"

"Some of the older students up there," she indicated towards the front carriages of the train, "called me names and laughed at me, when I said my parents were muggles. Then they threw me out of the compartment. I don't know what I did wrong," the girl sobbed.

"Nothing," Daphne spoke up "You did nothing wrong Miss. Granger. If I had to guess I would say they were calling you some 'M' word."

The girl nodded frantically.

"You will find, Miss Granger, that there are those in the wizarding world who allow their bigotry to rule their lives. They think of muggleborns, such as you, as beneath them." Susan said calmly.

"But why do they hate me?" Hermione questioned.

"They do not hate you Miss. Granger, they are scared of you." Upon seeing her confused expression he elaborated. "Think about it Miss. Granger, all of them have, grown up always knowing about magic, it has been taught to them from a young age, that since both of their parents are magical they are destined to be stronger. Now you a muggleborn witch who doesn't have any magical in their family comes into their world, they are afraid as you could very well destroy their lifelong believe."

"But that is not right." Hermione cried.

"It isn't but that is how their mind works. Halfbloods and muggleborns will always be considered inferior in their eyes. "

Hermione nodded silently absorbing the facts, "Oh! I completely forgot, may I know your names?" She asked impulsively.

"Sure I am Harry Potter." Harry replied smiling, "And these are my friends, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones." He gestured to the other five occupants.

Suddenly, her eyes widened a little in surprise. "You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "I've read all about you. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century" and her voice trailed off.

Harry felt himself stiffen at her words. His eyes got a distant look as the expression on his face changed to sadness.

Hermione felt the tension in the room, realized she said something room. "Umm I am sorry that came out all wrong."

"It's all right Miss. Granger." Harry said offering her a small smile, "I am just not comfortable with my fame. It is a sad reminder of the night my parents were brutally murdered by a psychotic wannabe Dark Lord right in front of my infant eyes."

"Oh God" Hermione exclaimed "I am so sorry. I didn't…"

Harry raised a hand cutting her off, "No one really thinks of it like that Miss. Granger. For them it is a day for celebration, a day on which they got rid of Lord Voldemort. To me it is a day for sorrow."

When he finished speaking Daphne reached forward and squeezed his hand gently. Harry smiled blushing at the contact.

After things started to settle down again, Harry, again, tried to read for a while.

But as was the tradition, he was yet again interrupted by the door being yanked open. Three boys stood in the doorway. The one front and centre was of average height. He had dark slender features, dirty brown hair, a pointed noise, a chubby face and a protruding belly.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Nott, Theodore Nott."

Tracey gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Theodore Nott looked at her. "Think my name's funny, do you Davis? Didn't your father teach you to keep quiet in front of your betters?"

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry calmly regarded the boy. "Really Mr. Nott you have me at a disadvantage there you say you are better than us. You must have learned some advanced magic then. Why don't you show us a levitation charm? It must be simple for someone of your caliber."

The boy's face reddened as he muttered something under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked.

"I said I didn't know. I haven't read it yet." The potbellied boy said.

"Shame" Harry said with a look of mock pity. "Can't say I am surprised though, Miss. Granger can you show us the levitation charm please?"

Hermione looked hesitant but, with Harry's show of support took out her wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ She said casting the charm.

Harry's book floated upwards, following Hermione's wand movements before settling down on the seat.

"So you see Mr. Nott." Harry said once again addressing the boy. "We here are in no need of you 'expert' guidance. I'm sure your parents seeing as they are purebloods, taught you better manners than to just _barge_ into the compartment of your social betters without even knocking first."

"Now, seeing as I am indeed Lord Harry Theseus Potter Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I am sure you are most pleased to finally meet me, but next time exercise caution."

"And to answer your previous question seeing as I'm sitting with my friends Neville Longbottom, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom; Miss Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Presumptive of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass; Miss Tracey Davis, Heiress of the Noble House of Davis; Miss Hannah Abbott Heiress Presumptive of the Noble House of Abbott and Miss Susan Bones Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones. I have _not_ made friends with 'the wrong sort', as you put it."

Face reddening in anger and in shame, Theodore stepped out of the compartment his two goons following him.

A few moments later Neville burst out laughing and was soon followed by everyone.

"That was brilliant Harry." Hannah said then cracked up again.

Harry s chuckled in his seat. "That was kind of fun."

"But how did you know I would be able to perform the charm Harry?" Hermione asked once the things had settled down.

"Come on Miss. Granger you just told me you had read three books about me. It is obvious that anyone who could read extra about me must have at least begun reading their schoolwork." Harry explained

"And umm I noticed you call each other by their first name but you call me Miss. Granger. Why is that so?"

"Ahh" Tracey exclaimed, "That would be because you haven't given us permission to use your first name Miss. Granger."

"Ohh" Hermione said sheepishly. "Please call me Hermione everyone. I am sorry for addressing you all by your first name without your permission."

"It all right Hermione." Harry said waving off her apology. "You are amongst friends here but you should remember this in front of adults."

"We should change we are almost there." Said Neville as they were nearing their destination, the boys went out while the girls changed.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Hogsmeade station hardly deserved the name, it had a platform to allow people access to and from the train and that was it. It also appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, with the few lit lamps fighting a losing battle against the rapidly encroaching darkness as evening fell. It was to be expected that the temperature in the Scottish Highlands would be considerably lower than that of London, a fact that saw most of the older students pull their robes tighter around them and head directly to the waiting carriages.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to the platform. Hermione shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!

The towering figure was soon surrounded by all the first years. He appeared to be looking for someone in particular. It was also obvious from his expression that he didn't find who he was looking for. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione sat in their boat while Neville went to sit with Susan and Hannah.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

As the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Harry being a perfect gentleman escorted all the ladies out of the boat.

A flight if steps led them to a large oak door.

Hagrid banged his massive fist on the door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. "Professor McGonagall" Harry recalled from his memory.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, but he was not among them" said a teary eyed Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall pulled the half giant to a side where no one could hear what they were saying.

"Pull yourself together Hagrid, you counted them didn't you."

The teary half giant nodded, "O' course I did Professor, everyone is accounte' for." It was then that McGonagall's implication hit Hagrid, every child mentioned on the list was present so the person they were looking for must be amongst them

After Hagrid left Happy, Professor McGonagall led them in. The entrance hall was quite large. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They were led into a small empty chamber of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"Talk about house spirit." Hermione snorted from behind Harry. "Aren't they taking the concept of Houses too far?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "That they are Hermione, but this is how it has been for centuries. Call it tradition if you will."

"How are we sorted into the houses" Asked a first year from beside them, "I heard some people on the train say we have fight a troll of some kind to pass the test." The boy clearly a muggleborn appeared quite shaken.

Harry gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Calm down my friend. Deep breaths" He instructed. The boy did as was told, appearing much calmer now.

"I assure you my friend you don't have to fight a troll or anything for that reason. You are sorted by an ancient artifact which judges your qualities with those of the four houses and designates the best possible one." Harry explained as the boy sighed in relief, thanking him.

The people around him gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered. Suddenly a long haired ghost appeared in front of Harry, kneeling in reverence. Its body covered in silvery blood.

"Let me be the first one to welcome you to Hogwarts my great Lord Slytherin. I am Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin, at your service." The ghost's voice sounded in his head.

"Thank you my friend. You don't need to bow to me. I don't need your worship. What I need, is your guidance in my times of need." Harry replied mentally.

"You shall have it my Lord." The ghost said without hesitation. "I have got to go now but I hope to see you in Slytherin soon."

With that the ghost went to rejoin his associates.

Around the hall everyone was watching him in disbelief and confusion, but before they could voice their opinions Professor McGonagall returned.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall said.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Following the stern witch, they entered the great hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. All eyes searching for a single person Harry Potter. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. The ceiling appeared velvety black, dotted with stars.

He chuckled when Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat: the sorting hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan." Harry wished her good luck as she nervously approached the hat.

" **HUFFLEPUFF!"** came the shout.

Susan smiled then went to join her friend on the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry!"

 **"RAVENCLAW!"**

The table second from the left clapped this time.

"Brown, Lavender"

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry found himself getting bored at the long wait, till the next person in his group was called.

"Davis, Tracey"

Harry reassuringly patted the girl on her shoulder. She managed a small smile.

Nervously she lifted the hat placing it on her head. The hat thought for a minute, before shouting.

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

Smiling happily Tracey went to sit on her table.

"Granger Hermione"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

" **RAVENCLAW!"** The hat shouted

Hermione eagerly joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Professor McGonagall called.

Harry squeezed the girl's hand, giving her a smile, "I'll see you soon Daphne"

The girl blushed before nodding her head.

Daphne calmly walked to the stage and placed the hat on her head. After a minute, a shout came for the hat, proclaiming,

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

Harry smiled as he watched Daphne join her friend on the Slytherin table, the next name called was:

"Longbottom, Neville"

The shy boy approached the hat.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"** came the response.

"Nott, Theodore"

Upon hearing the name Harry put his newly developed plan into action. He concentrated on the boy, testing his Occlumency shields. They were virtually non-existent, just as he expected. Using mild Legilimensis and a compulsion charm he made Theodore believe that Slytherin was not the house for him. He would be better suited elsewhere.

So, when Theodore Nott placed the hat on his head, the following response shocked everyone.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Cancelling the charms Harry let the boy regain his full consciousness. The boy as if out of a daze shouted, "WHAT! That is not possible." He said disbelievingly. "I demand to be resorted."

"Be silent Mr. Nott" Professor McGonagall scolded. "The sorting is never wrong is its choosing so I suggest you, get going and join your peers on the Gryffindor table." The boy looked ready to protest but a look from the stern professor and he complied sulking the whole way.

"Malfoy, Draco"

" **HUPPLEPUFF!"**

The result again surprised everyone, but this time no one spoke. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Professor McGonagall's glare.

Finally after the long wait came his name.

"Potter, Harry"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

'Is that the Boy Who Lived?'

'He looks nothing like what the books said he would'

'Where is his scar? I can't see it'

'He looks so handsome!'

As Harry placed the hat on his head all whispers ceased to exist. "Ah Welcome Lord Slytherin," The hat greeted, "You are a difficult one to sort. Loyal to a fault but only to those who have earned it, you could definitely do well in Hufflepuff. And what do we have here, an eidetic memory, I'll be damned, Rowena's most prized talent. So Ravenclaw is an option too. You are brave without a doubt seeing your life till now, you would do well in Gryffindor as well and I would say that old fool has tried to bewitch me into forcing you into the house, but I know better. You certainly have big ambitions my Lord, not to mention such wits and cunning. Slytherin is definitely the place for you, if that is ok with you?"

"It is Mr. Sorting hat. It'll be my pleasure to be in the house of my ancestor." Harry assured. "Also I can't pass the opportunity to rub it in the face of that old coot now can I?" He finished with a smirk.

He could hear the sorting hat laughing merrily in his head. "Things are never going to be dull around you my Lord. I would love the see the old man taken down a notch or two, it's high time of you ask me. He no longer thinks clearly and believes he is absolute. Now, seeing as everyone is starting to stare at you I'll not take any more of your time."

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

The entire hall was silent no one even dared breathe. Suddenly whispers started:

"Impossible!"

"The boy-who-lived in the house of snakes"

"He should have been a Gryffindor"

And so on and so forth.

The house with green banners broke into a thunderous applause, "We got Potter", "We got Potter" he could hear his friends shouting. The Gryffindors looked like someone had killed their puppy. The Ravenclaws were mostly silent analyzing the pros and cons of the situation at hand. Hufflepuffs were happy nonetheless.

Harry calmly walked down and sat between his friends at the Slytherin table.

The sorting ended when Professor McGonagall called 'Zabini, Blaise', the last name before folding the sheet of parchment.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry knew better, he was sure he was going to be called into the headmaster's office soon.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

As they began eating, Blaise commented; "A Potter in Slytherin? They probably think that, hell just froze over. I am Blaise Zabini by the way pleased to meet you," Extending his hand.

Harry shook Blaise' hand with a wry grin and said, "People shouldn't assume things. Besides - how much does it really matter what House you're in? The hat chose your most prevalent trait, but really, everyone has every trait. It's about the degree to which that trait is present – no?" Some of the older students nearby nodded their heads and flashed small approving grins when they heard Harry's mini speech,

At the high table two staff members were angrily cursing one, Harry Potter.

Severus Snape was livid at seeing the son of his most hated enemy and the woman he loved. The boy even had the nerve to be sorted into his house. Wasn't it torture enough to see the boy in classes, now he had to tolerate the boy in his house too. He would admit the boy looked nothing like he imagined. He had though Harry Potter would take after his father, he was wrong. The boy was a splitting image of his grandparents, embodying the best of both worlds. But those eyes, those were definitely Lily's eyes. For that reason alone Snape judged the boy guilty, determine to make his life a living hell.

Dumbledore on the other hand was furious. The boy had just ruined his years of planning, by being sorted into Slytherin. This wasn't how things should have proceeded; the boy was supposed to be a Gryffindor, charging headfast into trouble thus making him the perfect weapon for the light.

Just earlier that day he had been notified about the Weasley's failure to locate the boy at the station. If that wasn't enough, the Weasley boy had then aggravated Harry on the train, further diminishing any chances of allying the boy with the light. But this was Albus' own fault. He had trusted the Weasley's too much. The family was nothing but a bunch of puppets. For now Dumbledore would bid his time, he was in no hurry. He had waited almost a decade before. A few more days wouldn't hurt. It was for the Greater Good, after all.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden, to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley

Twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all, that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor;

On the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"A painful death," Harry snorted. "The hat was right after all Dumbledore has clearly lost it."

They followed a Slytherin house prefect Marcus Flint, to their common room.

They were led to the dungeon corridor, from where a staircase led them downward to the dungeons of Hogwarts castle. They came to a stop in front of a wall that had the outline of the Slytherin crest carved into the wall. The prefect muttered the password "semper commembratus" and a portion of the wall faded to reveal a passageway into the Slytherin common room.

The common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. The dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece with a portrait of a serpent, ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Mediaeval Slytherins. It had quite a grand atmosphere.

"Attention everyone" Carl Douglas, a seventh year prefect shouted. "All of you please assemble in piles. The first years up front, seventh years at back," All the students rushed to get assembled.

A few minutes later, a tall seventh year boy entered boy entered the room. He was the Slytherin Head Boy; Aaron Gates.

"Welcome everyone to the Slytherin House." He greeted, "For those of you, who don't know me, I am Aaron Gates, this year's Head Boy. Congratulations on being sorted into the house of cunning, but be prepared to face the hardships. Now that you are in Slytherin house majority of the school will label you as dark or evil. For that reason we have only one motto in Slytherin 'unity', be warned, I follow it very strictly."

"Now, I don't care, if there are problems between some of you present here, they will be sorted in this room only. No word of it shall travel outside. To anyone not in Slytherin, you all shall appear as a one big family, at all times. As, some of you might know, we Slytherins have been winning the house cup for six last years, in a row, and I plan to keep it that way. So, be cautious in everything you do, your decisions are what will determine our fate. I'll let all of you retire to your rooms, as I am sure you are all tired from the long trip. Goodnight." With that he departed.

When the meeting was over Daphne, Harry, Blaise, and Tracey continued to talk for a while before Daphne caught a glimpse on the clock.

"Shoot. It's almost eleven." She shouted.

"Good night everyone," Harry said making his way to the first year boys door. Inside was a hallway with nine more doors each with a name of student. This was another unique thing about Slytherin house; every student got his own room. The room albeit not quite large was comfortable and well furnished. There was a small fireplace, a large desk, a closet, a four poster bed and a bathroom. The room was done in a rich green shade with the Slytherin crest on the ceiling.

Satisfied he changed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke the next morning before the sun had risen. He rolled himself off his bed. Yawning he stretched his muscles, getting ready for his morning workout. He quietly made his way out of the Slytherin common room.

Even though it was still early September, the weather in Scotland was beginning on its journey to winter. He started with a jog around the lake, relishing the air: cold and refreshing. It soothed him.

After completing 6 rounds of the lake, he did, push-ups, sit-ups, sword training and finished with strengthening exercises with some conjured gym equipments.

By the time he was done, the sun had already risen, illuminating everything with its light, providing warmth in through the cool morning air. Looking at his watch he saw it was almost time for breakfast. He swiftly headed for the Slytherin common room.

After a hot shower, he donned his school robes and made his way towards the dining hall.

On his way he met with Neville and Hermione, the latter practically bombarding him with a string of questions. It went like. "Good morning Harry. Did the Slytherins give you any trouble? Made any new friends? Did you know that the Ravenclaw common room has its own library?..."

Harry held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay Hermione. I surrender, but first breathe, too many questions at once." He rubbed his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Hmm, let's see. Good morning. No I was fine. Yes I made a new friend, his name is Blaize. And yes I know that the Ravenclaw room has its own library."

Hermione stood there gob smacked at his reply, before she heard Neville snickering beside her, "Very good Harry, you actually got the great Hermione Granger to shut up. I didn't think it was possible." Neville said in mock astonishment.

This broke Hermione out of her haze, she rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"It's no, problem Hermione." Harry assured smiling cheekily.

"Come on let's go to breakfast. I don't know about you guys but I am famished." With that Harry led to the great hall.

As they walked through the hall, all heads turned staring at him.

"There look" A voice said.

"Where?"

"Next to that bushy haired girl"

"That's Harry Potter"

"Will he sign give me his autograph?"

Harry shook his head at the people's antics and resumed his journey.

As they entered the great hall, Harry saw that neither Daphne, nor Tracey were present yet. As he scanned the tables, he saw Susan sitting there with Hannah, chatting amiably.

Grinning he made his way to the House of Badger's table.

"Good Morning Susan, Hannah," He greeted, plopping down on a empty seat next to them.

"Morning Harry" They greeted in return.

"Not that I mind you sitting here, but why aren't you sitting at your own table? Won't Snape get angry at you?" Susan questioned

Harry smirked mischievously. "First of all none of my friends from Slytherin are here right now, besides I just, can't pass up the opportunity to berate that greasy haired git, now. Can I?"

"Won't you get into trouble for this?" Hannah asked, skeptically.

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't, because it is clearly mentioned in the Hogwarts charter that students are not required to sit at their table except beginning and end of year feasts. In fact they are encouraged to sit at other tables, to promote inter-house unity. However, someone's in for a very rude awakening."

Then without a care in the world, Harry started filling his plate with eggs, oats and a glass of milk. He was merrily eating his eggs, talking to Susan and Hannah between bite, when the greasy haired potions master made his first appearance.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing at the Hufflepuff table?" He demanded.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, amused at the question. "I am eating breakfast professor."

"Don't get cheeky with me Potter." Snape sneered.

"I won't have you ruining the reputation of Slytherin house. Get back to your own table this instant, before I am forced to give you detention." Snape demanded, turning towards his friends, he scoffed. "Clearly you have no respect for your house, associating with the likes of them."

Harry' eyes glowed for a second; he calmly placed his cutlery onto his plate, before addressing Snape. His magic was flaring wildly, everyone in the Hall, was now well aware of his presence. Even Snape had the intelligence to take a step back.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you would do well to remember whom you are talking to. I am Lord Harry Theseus Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter." Harry proclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Not, only did you disrespect me, you also insulted my friends, Heiress Susan Bones of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and Heiress Hannah Abbott of the Noble House of Abbott; You will apologize this instant or, I will act as my honor dictates fit."

This made Snape flinch. "Is this a mere eleven year boy?" Snape thought drearily. When Snape had approached Harry he had thought that Harry Potter would be just like his father, speaking without thinking. He had planned to rile the brat then bring him down a peg or two for insulting a professor, which Snape was sure, would be the course of action. Oh how wrong he was. The boy standing in front of him was the perfect Slytherin. And great Merlin, his power, the boy was practically radiating magic.

The tables had just been turned on Snape. Out of the corner of his eyes Snape could see, Dumbledore hurrying towards them. This gave the man a ray of hope, maybe the Headmaster could save him.

"Now Harry, my boy…." Dumbledore began, in his grandfatherly voice.

"Head Master Albus Dumbledore from the House of Dumbledore you will not interfere in the matter pertaining three Noble Houses, otherwise I will report you with the DMLE. Back off."

Dumbledore was many things but not an idiot, in the moment he saw that his best interest would be in stepping back.

Turning towards Snape, Harry crossed his arms, staring pointedly at the scared man.

Snape knew that he had no choice now. If even Dumbledore couldn't help him then he was better of apologizing.

"I apologize," Snape managed as if he were swallowing lead through his throat.

Harry paused, before turning towards Susan. "Did that sound like a proper apology to you Heiress Bones?"

Susan replied with a simple 'no', her face an emotionless mask.

"That was not acceptable Severus Snape, you will apologize properly this time, before I make good on my words." Harry roared.

Severus gulped nervously, "I apologize to you Lord Potter, Heiress Bones and Heiress Abbott. I was out of my place speaking like that, it won't happen again."

Harry paused for a moment, looking towards his friends for their approval, "Accepted."

Snape all but fled from the hall.

"Now Harry was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked as he was about to sit down.

"Yes it was Headmaster." His mask still in place, "If this was the behavior of your staff, towards first year students, then clearly you are not doing your job. It is your, duty to ensure the behavior of your staff. Next time keep that man in line, before I am forced to report you. Rest assured that Lady Bones and Lord Abbott are going to hear about this and you can be sure that they won't be as merciful as me." Harry finished, making Dumbledore flinch at the proclamation.

"Now if you are finished headmaster, I am trying to have breakfast."

Dumbledore nodded absent mindedly, and silently made his way through the hall.

As soon as he was gone, Harry was pulled down by two grinning Hufflepuffs. 'Wow Harry. That was well planned." Susan said, her grin threatening to split her face.

"What can I say Miss Bones, I am the best after all." Harry replied haughtily.

Laughing merrily, they chatted for a while before Harry left them to go to his table. As soon as he was seated between Tracey and Daphne, he was bombarded with praises.

"Damn Harry, you sure know how to start a day." Daphne said her smirk matching Harry's.

After a while they were approached by Professor Babblings, who handed them their timetables. "That was very well done Mr. Potter." The Ancient Runes Professor whispered quietly. "Also the Headmaster asked me to tell you that he wishes to meet you in his office during your lunch break. Come to my office once you have finished your lunch. I'll escort you."

"I'll be there professor. " Harry said giving her a smile.

He looked at his timetable:

 _Breakfast: 7:00 am – 9:00 am in the Great Hall_

 _Lunch 1:00 pm – 2:30 pm in the Great Hall_

 _Dinner 6:30 pm – 7:30 pm in the Great Hall_

 _Monday: 9:00 am - 10:00 am Transfiguration  
_

 _10:15 am - 12:15 pm Defense against the Dark Arts_

 _12:30 pm - 1:30 pm Charms_

 _2:15 pm - 3:15 pm Herbology_

 _3:30 pm - 4:30 pm Potions_

 _Tuesday 9:00 am – 11:00 am Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _11:15 am – 1:15 pm History of Magic_

 _2:00 pm – 3:00 pm Transfiguration_

 _3:00 pm – 4:00 pm Potions_

 _Wednesday 9:00 am – 11:00 am Potions_

 _11:15 am – 1:15 pm Transfiguration_

 _2:00 pm – 4:00 pm Herbology_

 _4:15 pm – 5:15 pm Charms_

 _9:30 pm – 11:30 pm Astrology_

 _Thursday 9:00 am – 10:00 am Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _10:15 am – 12:15 pm Potions_

 _12:30 pm – 1:30 pm History of Magic_

 _2:15 pm – 4:15 pm Charms_

 _4:30 pm - 6:30 pm Quidditch_

 _Friday 9:00 am – 11:00 am Transfiguration_

 _11:15 am – 1:15 pm Charms_

 _2:00 pm – 3:00 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _4:00 pm – 6:00 pm Quidditch_

 _9:30 pm – 11:30 pm Astrology_

He along with his friends proceeded for the Transfiguration class. The first thing that greeted them in the class was; a cat on the table. From the magical aura the cat was radiating, Harry could tell this was no ordinary cat, he could also see the faint whitish outlines of spectacles. This was Professor McGonagall in her animagus form. "Nicely done, professor, no better way to impress a group of first year Transfiguration students than an animagus transformation," Harry watched in amusement as the cat's eyes widened, in a perfect comical scene.

All the other students looked at the boy-who-lived as if, he had gone mad. Suddenly the cat leapt off the table, transforming back into their Transfiguration teacher, before hitting the ground.

"I am impressed Mr. Potter, this is the first time a first year has guessed my form." Professor McGonagall said impressed. "What gave me away?" She added as an afterthought.

Harry smirked. "First of all professor no cat sits so stiffly, and I could sense your magical aura and see your spectacle markings."

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 points to Slytherin." McGonagall said.

After all the students Professor McGonagall began their first Transfiguration class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very, impressed.

"Now, today you all will be practicing, turning the match in front of you into a needle. The incantation and the wand movement are on the board." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Sighing, Harry absent mindedly waved his hand over the match, watching it turn into a silvery, pointed needle.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed disbelievingly.

Harry looked up to see the whole class staring at him in awe, floored by his display of magic.

"Mr. Potter, did you just do silent casting, that too in your first class." She asked her mind still in denial.

Harry nodded, his cheeks reddening from all the stares.

"Umm, 30 points to Slytherin for the advanced display of magic. Let's see who else can perform the charm now." She said, then as an afterthought added. "Mr. Potter, please stay back after class."

She started walking around, inspecting other students work. By the end of their first Transfiguration class, only he, Daphne and Susan had managed the task.

After the class Harry stayed back. When all the students had left professor McGonagall beckoned him towards her office. "Come, Mr. Potter. We will talk in my office."

The office was a warm, comfy room with two recliner chair, a wide cherry wood desk, and a small fireplace. McGonagall motioned for him to take a chair, before sitting herself down, "Mr. Potter, let me start by congratulating you, for your feat, pertaining wandless magic."

"But, from what I observed. I don't think, this was, some accidental feat, was it? I think, you have been practicing magic, for a while now, right?"

Harry nodded. "You are correct professor. I have been practicing magic since, I was eight."

McGonagall couldn't believe her ears. The thought, of an eight year old boy practicing magic, that too without a wand, just didn't sit right with her. Opening a drawer on her desk, she took out a scroll. "Mr. Potter, here is the list of spells, we teach to the first years. I want you to look over the list and tell which spells you know." McGonagall instructed, handing him a piece of parchment

Mulling over the list, Harry looked amused. "I have already learnt these spells professor."

Dumbstruck by the boy sitting in front of her, she silently handed him the second year list, which had the same result, as did the third one and so on. Only on the seventh year parchment did Harry stop, saying he didn't know some of the spells in the list.

Professor shook her head a few times, before addressing the matter at hand. "Mr. Potter if you don't mind. May I test your claims?"

Harry nodded his approval.

Professor McGonagall handed him her book. "Mr. Potter, first I want you to change this book into a bird, any bird you want."

Waving his hand, Harry silently thought the incantation "Avifor," the book transformed into a nightingale

"A Nightingale" Professor McGonagall smiled, at his choice. "Now, show me a conjuration spell."

"Avis" Harry said, as a flock of birds appeared out of thin air.

Professor McGonagall looked at him, impressed. "Lastly, I want you to, vanish them."

With a swift "Evanesco," the vanishing spell, Harry made the book disappear.

Professor McGonagall sat transfixed. Never in her entire teaching career, had she witnessed such a feast. The first year boy sitting in front of her, had managed to do spells which, even her N.E.W.T level students struggled with.

"Mr. Potter" She began, not knowing what to say. "After watching your performance, I am most confident that you could easily take your Transfiguration O.W.L right now, with a straight O. But before that, I want to know, is your progress in other subjects at same level?"

"Yes Professor." Harry confirmed. "I have almost completed the seventh year course in Potions and Charms. While Defense, Runes and Arithmancy are already complete. History of Magic and Astronomy is the only course, I am lacking behind in."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "OK, then Mr. Potter, seeing your position, I am willing to offer you a deal. While you cannot give your O.W.L.S, before fifth year, it doesn't mean we can't teach you, your mastery course, in your chosen subjects, while you are in school. Let me talk to the other teachers and if they all agree, then we can have you sit for your mastery classes."

"Can we do that?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Although it is not a common practice, there is no rule against students studying for their mastery, in school." Professor McGonagall explained, amused by the excited look on his face.

"Now, off you go Mr. Potter, give me a few days time, I shall discuss with all your professors, and if your performance in other subjects is up to the mark, we'll arrange for your classes." Handing him a note, explaining his late arrival for the next class, Professor McGonagall shooed him out of her office.

The next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class he had been really looking forward to. There were however two major drawbacks in the class. First, they had it the Gryffindor, where a certain Redhead pig couldn't leave him alone. The boy had his mind set on making Harry his 'best mate'. The second was their teacher: Professor Quirrell. But Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke.

His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said

Was, to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and Blaise insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Though Harry couldn't understand it yet, but something was definitely wrong with Quirrell. The way he always seemed to stutter and not to mention Harry had seen a very dark aura radiating from him, which just didn't add up. He would have to research more, before he reached a conclusion.

After Defense, their third period for the day was Charms. Which was taught by, Professor Flitwick, he was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak.

"Welcome everyone, to your first Charms class," Said Professor Flitwick, once everyone was seated. "We will begin with the 'lumos' charm, can anyone tell me more about it?"

Two hands shot up in the air, one belonged to Tracey Davis and the other to Harry Potter.

"Yes Mr. Potter," Asked Professor Flitwick.

The Wand-Lighting Charm, 'Lumos' is a charm, a light-creation spell, used to illuminate the tip of the caster's wand

Despite its apparent simplicity, it was not invented until the 18th century. It was first used publicly by Levina Monkstanley, its inventor, in the Ministry of Magic in 1772, to help her look for a fallen quill on a dusty corner

However, Garvin Lügner, a German wizard, claimed to have been the one who invented the spell, while he was developing his Instant Darkness Powder. It later transpired that Lügner had been lying about the invention of the charm and that his Instant Darkness Powder did not do too much more than slightly, diming the lights.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, 20 points to Slytherin, for a wonderful explanation of the 'lumos' charm,"

With that the class continued. Harry found professor to be an easy going guy, as compared to Professor McGonagall. Professor, Flitwick was also an international dueling champion. A title he himself wanted to achieve one day.

Next they all had lunch break, so, all of Harry's gang made their way towards the Great Hall. After finishing his lunch, Harry made his way towards Professor Babbling's office.

"Ah, Harry, come in, come in!" Babbling said sliding a few pieces of paper off to the side of her desk and waving him forward. "So, Harry Professor McGonagall approached me earlier today. She told me that you have already completed your N.E.W.T course for runes, and would like to study for master in my subject, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied.

"Wonderful." The runes professor said, clapping her hands.

"Check out these, tell me which ones you identify."

Harry looked over the runes, replying without even a second glance. "This is the 'fire' rune, 'shield' rune, 'thunder' rune…"

"This won't do, these are too easy." Withdrawing the parchment, the professor handed him another parchment.

"Translate these are the runes taught in N.E.W.T classes."

Harry snorted, "This was N.E.W.T level." He thought nonchalantly. "Professor this is the 'fire' rune, which you have woven with 'recycling' rune, along with the 'recharging' rune. This is the runic cluster for self heating. The second is some kind of 'trigger', interwoven with a 'timer' rune, along with an 'explosion' rune."

"Leave it. Let's move on to a more practical approach. Tell me Mr. Potter have you ever made a runic cluster?" Professor Babblings asked, taking the parchment from him.

"Yes Professor, I have. In fact there is one, which I recently developed. I was hoping to have it reviewed by you" Harry said, taking out his own runic cluster.

Professor Babblings looked over it incredulously. "Hmm, what do we have here, a 'shield' rune, interwoven with … 'power' rune and 'absorption' rune, along with… " She scowled, not able to understand the purpose if the cluster.

"What does this cluster do Mr. Potter?"

"Professor this is a cluster, for a self recharging shield." Harry explained, with mirth in his eyes. "You, see when I first studied the 'shield' rune, I discovered a major flaw in it. It depletes after a few strikes. So, I thought why not attach it with a charger of some sorts. I had originally thought of taking power from the casters core, but decided against that, as it would have had some serious effects on a person's health."

"Then, I thought why not take power from the attacker? Hence, I interwove the 'shield' rune with 'power' rune, 'absorption' rune, 'transfer' rune and a 'stability' rune."

As he finished Professor Babblings looked shaken out of her wits. "I'll be damned, an unbreakable shield for your first runic cluster, definitely a rune prodigy, that too in my class."

'You have a gift Mr. Potter. I'll be happy to teach you your mastery course, if you have anything left to learn that is. I'm quite sure in a few years, I'll be the one taking lessons from you."

Harry blushed, not used to such praises. Grinning at his predicament, she led him to the headmaster's office for his meeting.

When they were outside the headmaster's office; Professor Babbling's told him the password, then left, bidding him farewell.

"Mars Bars" Harry said, as the golem statue moved aside opening the door, to the office.

"Ahh, Harry my boy. Come in, please take a seat." The headmaster greeted, once he saw Harry enter his office. Harry scowled at seeing Snape sitting beside the headmaster, but did not comment on it.

Before Harry could take a seat, a screech was heard, followed by the arrival of a majestic crimson phoenix, who perched himself on Harry's shoulder. Bowing his head, as a sign of respect Harry stroked the bird's feathers. "Ah, this is Fawkes, my familiar." Dumbledore, said, introducing the bird,

Trilling loudly, the phoenix vanished in a shower of flames.

" _Show, off."_ He heard, Morgan mutter inside his head.

" _You are one to talk Mister. And do I hear jealousy in your voice?"_ Harry amusedly questions his familiar.

The thunderbird, accepting his defeat, wisely decided to pertain from answering.

"So, Harry." Dumbledore began, drawing Harry's attention. "How have you been all these years?"

"I have been good headmaster." Harry replied keeping a straight face. "Also, I don't recall giving you permission to address me, by my first name. You will address me as Lord Potter, or not address me at all."

Dumbledore bit back his anger. How dare the boy tell him what to do!

"My apologies, Lord Potter, Now, the reason I called you here, is to discuss your morning's behaviour, I must say I am disappointed in you. Professor Snape is your teacher here and you must respect him."

Harry scoffed. "I'll show respect only to those who deserve it, headmaster. Professor Snape here has done nothing to earn my respect."

"Why, you insolent brat, arrogant just like your father, eh. What else would you except from the son of James….."

Harry shook in anger, he had thought that after the morning's humiliation Snape would have learned to mess with him, seems like he was wrong.

"Shut up." He shouted, slamming his fist to the table. His action had the desires result. He watched in satisfaction as Snape jumped in his seat, like a lost kitten.

"Listen carefully death eater. I don't need you to tell me about a man who selflessly sacrificed his life, to save his family, while all you could do was cower under the feet of your master. This is your last warning Snape, cross me again and I will end your worthless life." Turning towards the headmaster, he said. "And as for you headmaster, I don't care what you think about my behaviour. If you ever try and dictate my life again, know this. I know all about your history with Gellert Grindlewand, and if you don't want it to become public knowledge, you would keep your concerns to yourself."

Dumbledore paled at Harry's words. This was not good, how had the boy managed to find about, Gellert? He must tread carefully, if his history with Gellert became public knowledge, people would no longer trust him. Not to mention, the blow it would have on his reputation.

Rising from his chair, Harry turned to exit the office. "Since, we are done here headmaster. I am leaving. I don't want to be late for my next class. Good day headmaster, professor."

As Harry exited he took a few deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself, then, walked towards his next class: Herbology.

Herbology class was held outside the castle, with a jolly little witch named Professor Sprout. Here, they learned how to take care of,

all the different types plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

After Herbology the last class for the day was potions.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there, than up in the main castle, colder even than their common room, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Professor Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and just like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name

.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Theodore Nott and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of

Potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had you caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. All Slytherins were on the edge of their seat and looked desperate to start proving that they weren't, dunderhead's, while, the Gryffindors, seemed desperate to escape the torture.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. He was asking a NEWT level question. Was Snape really that desperate? "Nothing but stinking up the room. But with the squeezed juice of thirteen Sopophorous beans, crushed snake fangs, moondew, valerian roots and sloth brain, it would make a very potent Draught of living Death."

Snape blinked his eyes a few times, before firing another question. "A lucky guess won't save you Potter. Let's try again, where, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he asked.

"Your potions cabinet, or more specifically, the stomach of a goat" he replied.

"What is the difference Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape, his face red with anger.

"Nothing, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" he said coldly.

"What are the ingredients for the antidote of a love potion?" He asked.

"Wiggentree twigs, Castor oil and Extract of Gurdyroot."

"What is Shrivelfig?"

"The Shrivelfig is a magical plant, the best specimens of which are found in Abyssinia. The flowers of the Shrivelfig grow inside the fruit, both of which are purple in colour. It's a deciduous plant, meaning that its leaves start to shed in autumn, and the plant is leafless during winter. However, due to its aggressive roots, the plant can still survive even in snowy conditions. The leaves have medicinal properties. When skinned the fruit, which is actually the plant's flower and contains blossoms inside, produces a purple liquid with potion-making properties" Came the calm reply.

"And For which potion are Shrivelfig, Porcupine quills, Peppermint sprigs used for Potter?" Snape asked getting desperate.

"Shrivelfig, Porcupine quills, Peppermint sprigs along with Sopophorous beans and Wormwood are used in a potion to induce euphoria." Harry replied, without hesitation.

"How do you identify the said potion?" The potion master asked.

"The finished potion is Sunshine yellow in colour. Has a sweet and aromatic fragrance. Also, it Emits rainbow when finished."

"Tell me Potter, what would I get if I mix Ashwinder egg, Squill bulb and Murtlap tentacle?" Snape asked, running out of questions.

"Ashwinder egg, Squill bulb, Murtlap tentacle, Tincture of thyme, Occamy eggshell and powdered common rue are the ingredients for Felix Felicis or 'liquid luck'. It is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It was invented by Zygmunt Budge, during the 16th century. The finished potion greatly resembles molten gold and takes six months to brew. " Harry replied correctly again.

The entire class watched in stunned silence, as Harry Potter answered, questions beyond N.E.W.T level, without a second's hesitation.

Snape's face turned purple in rage. "Well? Why aren't you all righting it down?"

The day's task was to brew a potion to cure boils. Harry partnered with Daphne, with their combined knowledge; the potion was finished ahead of the allotted time. A could of acid green smoke and a loud hissing noise filled the dungeons, as Snape approached them, already on a warpath against him. "Potter, I asked you to brew your own potion. Not sit back and let your partner do the whole work. You lazy brat, no decency at all, it's a miracle you even got selected for Hogwarts." The greasy haired man, snarled.

Suddenly Harry felt a presence on his mental shields. He smiled inwardly, just the opportunity he was looking for. Nobody could have saved Snape now.

Instead of offering resistance, Harry allowed the man to enter his mind, trapping him inside.

Snape had expected a mindscape of an eleven year old boy, with no knowledge of Occlumency. What he didn't expect was a full blown trap.

He stood on a vast expanse of land; plane barren grounds for as far as he could see.

Above him written in fire was a message.

" **WELCOME DEATH EATER, TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE."**

The message shifted.

" **HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY."**

Suddenly Snape felt something bit onto his ankle. He looked down, to get the shock of his life. The barren ground had turned into a sea of snakes. They were slithering around his body, biting onto every exposed part. He felt himself sinking below with the snakes covering his whole body.

When he opened his eyes, Snape found himself screaming in fear, thrown against a corner of the room.

Harry silently walked towards the scared man, his eyes a glowing emerald green. "I gave you a last warning Death Eater, you still chose to ignore it. Well, congratulations, you just performed a failed attempt, of Legilimency of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble house, which has an automatic life imprisonment sentence. You just signed your death warrant."

Leaving the man to his misery, Harry waved his hand, and all his things piled up in his back. Not wanting to leave him alone, Harry's friends collected their things, following the boy out of the classroom.

"Harry wait," Daphne shouted, all of them running to catch up with him.

Slowing his pace, Harry waited for his friends to catch up.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Daphne panting.

"Snape just tried to perform Legilimency on me. Unfortunately for him, my mind shields are not penetrable, by some lowly jealous git. But, this allows me to report him with the DMLE, for life imprisonment." Harry replied.

They walked towards the Transfiguration classroom, searching for Professor McGonagall. They found her sitting in her office.

"Mr. Potter, what are all of you doing out of class?" The transfiguration professor asked.

"Professor, Snape just tried to mind rape me. I just wanted to inform you before I report it with the DMLE."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you absolutely sure Mr. Potter?"

"I am Professor." Harry replied emphatically.

Professor swore loudly, "That bastard, I had told Albus to remove him, but no, he never listens. I am sorry for your inconvenience Mr. Potter. Don't worry I will call the aurors myself."

Stepping forward she activated her floo network, calling Amelia Bones.

"Good evening Minevra, Harry? What are you doing here," Asked the voice of Amelia Bones.

"Amelia, I have called you to report a forced Legilimency attack on Mr. Potter, by Severus Snape." Professor McGonagall explained to the head of DMLE.

"What!" Amelia shouted disbelievingly. "Harry is this true?"

"It is Aunty." Harry replied.

"Everyone step back I'll be there in a few minutes. Let me gather a few aurors first."

Within 5 minutes Madam Bones and a group of 5 aurors stepped through the floo network.

"Are you all right Harry?" Amelia asked, embracing her nephew.

Harry nodded with a small smile.

As she got up all visage of kindness seemed to vanish from her face, replaced with a determined and furious expression. "Where is Snape?"

 ******Line Break******

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. All of his plans had just been flushed down the sewer. Harry Potter was, not the boy he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be a stuttering, weak minded, gullible idiot. Not a knowledgeable, confident, boy, with such damn powerful Occlumency shields.

Albus was calmly sitting in his office, mulling over his meeting with Harry, when he suddenly received a floo call from Madam Pomprfey, telling him, that Severus had just been brought into the hospital wing.

Albus had immediately rushed there to check on the man. What he found shocked him. Snape was shivering on his bed, scared out of his wits, due to a failed Legilimency attack on Harry Potter. Only, after being given several dosages, of the Draught of Peace did the man came back to his senses.

How the boy had developed such strong mindscape, was beyond Albus' scope of knowledge. But, what troubled him more, was, the news, that Severus had been caught red handed in the act. This combined with the fact, that Severus had berating, the boy, on his very first day of school, only added to his worries. This was certainly not good.

He had to save Severus at all costs. The man was a valuable asset to him. Losing Severus would mean losing his only spy within Voldemort's ranks, and Albus Dumbledore in his right mind, just couldn't allow it to happen. It was for the Greater Good after all.

Before he could do anything, Madam Amelia Bones entered the hospital wing, with five aurors in tow.

"Madam Bones, what can I do for you on this fine day?" Albus asked with his trademark twinkle.

Amelia scoffed. "Spare me the theatrics, Dumbledore. I am here to arrest Severus Tobias Snape, on the charge of forced Legilimency on the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House."

"What? Why does everyone believe that brat? He is nothing but an attention seeking boy? He is the one, you should be arresting for attacking a teacher. But, no everyone, has to believe him. The boy is arrogant, just like his father, I am telling you, no good at all." Severus shouted from his bed.

Amelia narrowed her eyes threateningly at the Potions master. "And, how may I ask, Mr. Snape, did you, judge Mr. Potter in, a single class?"

No reply just, as she expected.

"Aurors cuff him." She ordered, nodding at the lead auror.

"Now, now, Madam Bones," Dumbledore cut in. "I am sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. Young Harry must have misunderstood. How else, is an eleven year old boy supposed to know about Legilimency?"

Amelia shook her head, at the man's blatant attempt in saving the death eater. "Be that as may Dumbledore. I have a warrant to arrest Severus Snape. If you try and interfere in my investigation, I will arrest you too, in charge of harbouring a criminal. Now, step aside and let me do my job."

Dumbledore stepped aside, accepting defeat for now. Severus Snape watched helplessly, as the aurors cuffed him with magic restricting cuffs. How had his life come to that?

 ******Line Break******

The Wizengamot court room, where all the judiciary proceedings are held is a wide circular room. Almost two-thirds of the room is ringed in tiered seats that appear quite plush. There is a gap at each end, one of which leads to where the party of wizards and witches enter. The last one-third was the hard wooden benches up which the viewers are seated.

Today the court had been summoned for an emergency session. None of them knew what this was about, but were present nonetheless.

At precisely 6:00 pm the doors opened and the presiding members of the day trials stepped in.

A greasy haired man, dressed in crumpled black robes was brought in. Lead by the head of DMLE, Lady Amelia Bones. The third person to enter was Albus Dumbledore, followed closely by the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Albus sat on the central seat of the chamber. The seat reserved for the chief warlock.

"I call the 122nd Wizengamot, session to order." Dumbledore shouted, signalling everyone to take their seats.

"Madam Bones, please begin."

Amelia stood and walked to the centre of the room. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, before we proceed, I would to make a request. I move that Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, not preside over today's meeting, as this trial conflicts directly with his interests. I vote for Madam Mrchbanks to be the acting Chief Witch for today's session."

"I second the motion." Lucius Malfoy said from his seat.

Dumbledore for his part did not argue. "Let's put it to a vote, shall we, all those in favour of Madam Marchbanks presiding over today's trial?"

Almost all the hands went up, making the result unanimous. Dumbledore grudgingly stepped down from his seat, as Madam Marchbanks took his place.

"Madam Bones please, present the case." Madam Marchbanks said.

"Today's case is; Harry potter vs Severus Snape." Amelia replied.

The Chief Witch motioned for them to be brought in.

The double set of doors opened, Harry Potter stepped inside, wearing an expensive blue set of robes with the Potter crest on them. On his side was Madam Longbottom.

Murmurs broke in the Wizengamot hall.

"Silence." Madam Marchbanks boomed.

"Madam Bones, you may question the accused."

Amelia nodded. "Severus Tobias Snape, potion Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been accused of performing forced Legilimency on a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Also, you are charged for being a spy for He-who-must-not-be-named. You helped the dark lord by providing him with the prophecy, which led to the death James and lily Potter. Your last charge is escaping justice by misleading this body, about your status as a Death Eater. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Snape replied, failing to appear confident. If these people knew about the prophecy then he was in deep trouble.

"So noted," Amelia said "Madam Chief Witch requesting permission to administer the Veritaserum? For the case of Harry Potter vs Severus Snape; Prosecutor Madam Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Interrogator, Amelia Bones, Chief Witch, Madam Marchbanks."

"Madam Chief Witch, I must object," Dumbledore getting up from his seat.

"The court recognises, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Thank you Chief Witch. I am sure this has all been a big misunderstanding. Professor Snape is a highly talented potions master who has been teaching for the past decade at Hogwarts. He would never perform Legilimency on a minor. If Mr. Potter just withdraws his case and apologises, then my client would be willing to forgive him."

Madam Longbottom scoffed. "Be that as may Albus Dumbledore, the court has the right to question the accused. Furthermore my client has already submitted a pensive memory of the event, which has been reviewed by an unspeakable. Madam Chief Witch the reports are on your table."

Madam Marchbanks examined the piece of parchment on her desk. "Hmm, it says the memory has been verified by the unspeakable Croacker, while, the second report confirms the use of Legilimency by Severus Tobias Snape on Lord Harry Theseus Potter, verified by our Legilimency expert Auror Shackelbolt. The evidence is concrete, the court will proceed."

The Chief Witch nodded. "You have permission to administer Veritaserum, Madam Bones."

Three drops of the truth serum were given to Snape. Immediately his eyes became glazed.

"What is your name?" Amelia questioned

"Severus Tobias Snape." Came the reply.

'Did you perform Legilimency on Lord Harry Theseus Potter, without his knowledge?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Madam Bones asked.

"The boy is an arrogant brat, just like his father. He had somehow cheated and answered all answers correctly in my class. I wanted to teach him a lesson." Snape snarled.

"Were you ever loyal to Albus Dumbledore?"

Snape scoffed, "Never. I will never follow that Muggle Loving fool." At the reply Dumbldore looked crestfallen, but wisely decided to keep quite.

"Were you a spy for lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

'Did you become a Death Eater willingly?"

"Yes. No one can be forced to take the dark mark." Protests broke out at the revelation, but were silenced, by Madam Marchbanks.

"Explain."

'To take the dark mark one has to willingly commit a task set the Dark lord himself."

"What, task did you do, then?"

"I killed a family of filthy muggles."

"How did you convince Dumbledore, into thinking of you as a spy for him?" Amelia asked growing angrier by the second.

"I made the old man believe, I wanted revenge against the Dark lord for killing Lily Potter. Truth is, all I ever wanted was to hurt James Potter. Fooling Dumbledore was easy, after all the man actually believes, in giving 'second chances'." Snape replied.

"That is all Chief Witch." Madam Longbottom said, bowing in front if the panel members.

Madam Marchbanks scribbled something on her parchment, before addressing the council. "The court has decided. In the case of Harry Potter vs Severus Snape, the court finds Severus Snape guilty, of performing Legilimency, on a Lord of Most Ancient and noble House of Potter, along with being a death eater and passing valuable information to the Dark lord, resulting in death Of James and lily Potter. The court sentences Severus Snape to a life imprisonment, in the highest security cell of Azkaban. Aurors take him away."

So, this was how Severus Snape, the ex Hogwarts potions master, found himself being led to Azkaban.

Standing, Madam Bones said, "Next case, Madam Marchbanks."

"Do we have time?" the elderly witch asked.

"I believe we must make it, Madam Marchbanks," Amelia replied. "We need to right a great wrong. We need to right a miscarriage of justice. A man sits imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. I was recently made aware that the man received no trial for his crimes, and was thrown into Azkaban without an opportunity to defend himself. All based on the narrow mindset of our people."

"Then we will give him a trial immediately?" The Chief Witch said gravely. "Please bring him in."

Everyone watched in stunned silence as Sirius Black was led into the court. The man looked quite gaunt; his cheeks slightly sunken; he had bags under his grey almost dull eyes.

The court was in uproar.

"Madam Chief Witch, I must protest. Sirius Black is a convicted criminal. He cannot be allowed to escape."Dumbledore said frantically.

Madam Bones cleared her throat. "If you hadn't heard me correctly Albus Dumbledore, I just told everyone present, how Mr. Black was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. That is why he is being given one today."

Before Dumbledore could protest, Madam Marchbanks spoke. "Madam Bones in correct, Sirius Black will be given a trial as is his right. I suggest you stop wasting our time Dumbledore."

"Well, it's about time I got a trial." Sirius chirped, once he was seated.

"Sirius Arctus Black," Madam Bones began, her voice quavering slightly. "You are accused on the charges of leading Lord Voldemort to the secret location of the Potter, where they were then murdered that night on October 31 1981. You are charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew, along with thirteen muggles. Whom, you killed during your pursuit of Peter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Sirius replied.

"Noted," said Madam Marchbanks. "Madam Bones, you may begin."

With a nod of her head towards her aurors, one of the aurors came forward carrying a small phial of clear liquid. Sirius tilted his head back and three drops were dripped onto his tongue.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Arctus Black"

"Are you the oath sworn godfather of one Harry Theseus Potter?"

"Yes"

"Were you ever a follower of Lord Voldemort?"

"Never"

"On the night the Potters were attacked, that is on 31st October 1981, were you the secret keeper?"

"No, that was Peter."

"Why did James Potter change the secret keeper?"

"We knew that I would be the obvious choice, so to confuse everyone we changed the secret keeper at the last moment to Peter."

'Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I had chased him for a few days, but the bastard managed to slip from my hands."

"Did you kill the thirteen muggles?"

"No, that was Peter. He used a blasting curse which impacted on a main gas line resulting in the explosion. That killed the muggles. Peter had himself, escaped from the scene, after cutting off his little finger."

"That is all Madam Chief Witch." With that Amelia rested her case.

The members were quiet for a very long period of time, debating over the final judgment for the case.

"After much discussion, the Wizengamot has come to a decision." Madam Chief Witch declared. "In the case of Sirius Arctus Black, we the Wizengamot, find him not guilty of all the charges, issued against him. I hereby order the DMLE to immediately release him. While we know, that no amount of money could repay the horrors Mr. Black had to face, we offer a sum of 1 million galleons for each year he spent in the prison. Also, effective immediately, Mr. Black is to be reinstated to the auror corps."

"Whoo. I am free." Sirius jumped around in excitement.

"Is that all, Madam Bones?" Asked Madam Marchbanks, amused by Sirius' tactics.

"I have one more thing I would like to bring into the Wizengamot's notice." Amelia said.

Madam Marchbanks sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

Amelia then referred to her notes and said, "I hereby charge Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of the House of Dumbledore with: abuse of authority of the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for using his position to have the Will of a Noble and Ancient House sealed; abuse of authority of the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for using his position to claim guardianship of a minor, namely Harry James Potter, contrary to the wishes of his parents as stipulated in their Will; abuse of authority of the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for using his position to improperly 'kidnap' and place the orphan of a Noble and Ancient House, namely Harry James Potter, in an abusive environment contrary to the wishes of his parents as stipulated in their Will; abuse of authority of the position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for using his position to have to intercept Lord Potter's financial statements; abuse of authority of Chief Warlock, using his authority to deny a man, namely Sirius Arctus Black, his right to trial and attempting to hide valuable information from this body; abuse of his position as Chief Warlock, using his authority to save a known Death Eater, namely Severus Tobias Snape from facing justice; abuse of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, using his authority to employ a bigoted Death Eater, and allowing to repeatedly mind rape and harass young minors; attempt to robbery, by trying to withdraw money from the vaults of the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, namely Harry Theseus Potter; attempt to create an illegal marriage contract between House Potter and House of Weasley without the consent of Lord potter; abusing the magical development of a lord of an Ancient and Noble House namely Harry Theseus Potter, by placing magical blocks on him, without the will and consent of his parents;"

As soon as Amelia started with naming Dumbledore as the recipient of criminal charges, the ruckus started. The members of the Wizengamot were very vocal with their views against Dumbledore. Throughout it the old fool, at least had the decency to look down in shame. Albeit, a fake one.

"After hearing and witnessing all the charges; I move that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, be removed from his position as the Chief Warlock, pertaining to his abuse of authority. I also move that Albus Dumbledore be removed As Magical Britain's representative on the ICW." Madam Marchbanks boomed, a proclamation which was met with a chorus of 'ayes'.

"You can't do that I am Albus Dumbledore, The greatest sorcerer after Merlin himself. I am the leader of light. Can't you understand all I did was for the greater good," Albus shouted from his seat.

"Be quite Albus Dumbledore." Madam Chief Witch said in a no-nonsense voice. "You will find that as the Chief Witch I can. Currently you have no authority inside this chamber. It is therefore in your best interest, to keep quiet." She said, glaring at the old wizard.

"Let's call it to a vote. All those in favour."

Nearly two third of the chamber raised their hands.

"All those against." The remaining raised their hands.

Madam Marchbanks nodded. "The Wizengamot has decided, Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby stripped of your positions of Chief Warlock, and Magical Britain's representative at the ICW. Furthermore, you are not allowed to make any decision concerning Hogwarts, without the written consent of, Deputy Headmistress, professor McGonagall."

Madam Marchbanks banged her gravel twice, signalling the end of session.

Wasting no time Harry rushed to his godfather, embracing him tightly. At this, Sirius began to sob uncontrollably, holding onto his godson for dear life.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you." Sirius managed in between sobs.

Harry smiled, "You have nothing to apologise for Padfoot."

"Sirius" Amelia said, quietly. Not knowing how to approach him.

But Sirius didn't have any doubt. He rushed to the woman he loved and picked her up, hugging her for all he was worth. "Thank you, Amelia. I knew I could always count on you."

Amelia smiled lightly, tears threatening her vision.

They were broken out of their moment, by someone clearing their throat. "Now I am sure you both are delighted to see each other. But I would request Aunt Amelia to first take my deranged godfather to St. Mugnos."

Amelia nodded and led Sirius out of the chamber, blushing all the way. "I'll see you soon prongslet.' Sirius shouted once he was at the door.

Harry nodded, waving happily at his godfather.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry was, eating breakfast at the Slytherin table when, a barn owl, flew to the Gryffindor table, towards Neville with a small package from his grandmother.

Neville opened the package, revealing a large glass ball, filled with white smoke: a rememberball.

Then in the next moment, another owl flew in. This time towards Harry at the Slytherin table with a copy of Daily Prophet

Taking the newspaper from his talons, Harry gave the owl a piece of bacon, as he turned his attention to the headlines.

A booming laugh was heard throughout the hall.

"Why, are you laughing Harry?" Daphne asked, bewildered at seeing her friend laughing uncontrollably.

Harry simply shook his head, handing her the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. IT READ:

 **Hogwarts Professor Imprisoned**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _In a surprising turn of events, at a Wizengamot emergency council, held the previous day at 1800 hours, Hogwarts Potion Master: Severus Tobias Snape, has been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban._

 _As it turns out, Severus Snape had been caught using Legilimency, on the Lord of the Most Ancient and noble House of Potter: Lord Harry Potter. Not only this, when questioned under the Veritaserum ( The truth serum), he revealed that he had always been a willing death eater and was never loyal to the light side, contrary to his earlier testament in the trial of 1981. Also, through our trusted witnesses it has been revealed that this was not the first time Severus Snape had used Legilimency on the students._

 _He has, on many previous occasions, been accused of invading student's mind,_

" _We have always suspected professor Snape of using Legilimency on us during classes" Says James Chadley a seventh year student._

" _No one could take action against him. Headmaster Dumbledore always protected him" Confirmed, Anna Johnson, a sixth year Slytherin._

 _What is the meaning of this? For what reason would the great Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindlewand, employ a Death Eater to teach the next generation of witches and wizards? Has the old man finally gone senile? First he saved the man, from facing justice, for his crimes. Now, he gives the man a free reign to harass students._

 _Has the Headmaster finally gone senile? Or is there something going on between those two, that the public should know about?_

 _For more information about Legilimency turn to page 3_

 _For more information about the trial of 1981 turn to page 4_

 **Sirius Black Found Innocent**

 **By Billy Simmons**

 _Sirius Arctus Black, the once believed secret keeper, best friends and betrayer of the Potter, has, as of yesterday been released from Azkaban with full pardon._

 _The case of Mr. Black caused quite a commotion in the Wizengamot, when it was revealed it that it was_ _ **Peter Pettigrew**_ _not_ _ **Mr. Black,**_ _who was the Potter's secret keeper. As it is, Mr. Black had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial, without the right to defend himself. !_

 _Every assembled member was, startled at the revelation, due to which the decision to release the innocent Prisoner of Azkaban was unanimous. "A great injustice had been made. I am myself shocked at the actions of my predecessor. To sentence an innocent man, is a crime in itself and I am ashamed of our ministry," Said Mr. Cornelius Fudge: The Minister of magic._

 _Unsurprisingly the first person to reconcile with Mr. Black was; none other than a teary eyed, Lord Potter, who later was confirmed to be the godson of Mr. Black._

 _The case may have been closed, but the questions still remain. Why was a man not given a trial? Why did Albus Dumbledore, the supposedly leader of 'Light', exercise his power as the Chief Warlock, to stop such a travesty of injustice?_

 _For more information about Sirius Black turn to page 5_

 _For more information about Peter Pettigrew turn to page 6_

 _For more information about the Fidelius Charm turn to page 7_

 **Dumbledore Removed as Chief Warlock**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 _After the events of the previous, the news of removal of Albus Dumbledore, from the position of Chief Warlock, does not come as a surprise._

 _In a, secluded interview, Madam Marchbanks; The current acting Chief Witch, confirmed that Albus Dumbledore has been removed as Chief Warlock and as Magical Britain's representative in the ICW._

 _Also, coming to light are the facts, that Headmaster Dumbledore, had appointed himself the magical guardian of Lord Harry Potter, completely disregarding Potter's will. Not only, this the 'esteemed' headmaster had, even tried to steal money from the boy-who-lived, going as far as to arrange an illegal marriage contract between House Potter and House Weasley, who are a conventionally 'light' family, firmly in Dumbledore's pocket._

 _But, out of these the most troubling charge was the news of the abuse, both physical and mental faced by, Lord Harry Potter at the hands of, his muggle relatives, where, he was left as a toddler, by Mr. Dumbledore._

 _Is this how we treat our savior? Is Dumbledore truly the 'Leader of Light'? Or has he finally gone 'Dark'?_

Needless, to say, Dumbledore faced quite some heat over the debacle.

A chorus of laughter was heard throughout the hall, as, the majority of the student body, were unable to stop themselves. While the rest specifically the Gryffindors, looked unsure.

At the head table, Dumbledore threw his paper in self-loathing. Unable to believe the extent to which his reputation had been tainted in a single day.

 **Harry Potter !**

Oh, how much he hated that name; the name which had become the bane of his existence. Years of planning, laid waste in a single day, by a single child. Couldn't the boy understand how useful Severus was for his plans? So, what, if he harassed the boy, a little, it was for the greater good after all.

At the Slytherin table the boy-who-lived, watched with immense satisfaction, as the Headmaster's face confronted in anger. His plan to disrupt Dumbledore's motives, were well on track. Soon, Dumbledore would realize, he messed with the wrong family.

"So, Harry, are you excited about our first Quidditch session?" Blaise asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Definitely," Harry replied, grinning.

Daphne rolled her eyes at their antics. For all her prowess in studies, Quidditch was really not her field.

The same was true for Neville and Hermione, both of them very nervous for their first Quidditch lesson the nest day. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that Hermione hadn't tried. At breakfast, she bored them all with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for

anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later.

"Attention, all students." Dumbledore, shouted in his booming voice, once everyone had, finished their morning meal.

"As you all must be aware by now, of our ex potion's professor, Professor Snape's, recent debacle. I have a few announcements for you all. First of all, please welcome, our new potion's Professor, Professor Elizabeth Ford."

The door to the great hall opened as, a middle-aged woman, dark haired woman, made her way towards the head table, amidst a thunderous applause.

"And second" Dumbledore began, after the murmurs had died down, "The new Head of Slytherin House. Professor Bathsheda Babblings." This was followed by another wave of cheer; the entire Slytherin house smiling happily, at their new head of house.

After breakfast ended, all of them made their way to the Potions classroom for, their first lesson with their new Professor.

At precisely 9:00 am the classroom door opened, signaling the arrival of Professor Elizabeth Ford.

"Good morning students, I am your new Potions Professor, Elizabeth Ford." She introduced.

"Now, I have been told how your Previous teacher; Professor Snape, had the reputation of favoring his own house. Well, none of that will happen on my watch. The only thing that matters to me is your skill and your dedication. So, don't ever except any special treatment for me, it just won't do." She warned. "On that note let us start our first Potions class."

"Who here can tell me the first step in potion making?"

Everyone looked unsure of, how to answer the question. Snape's first step had always been to put their wands away, and they had all seen how well he went. Still, a hesitant Parvati Patil raised her hand. "Um... clean your cauldron thoroughly?" she asked.

"Incorrect."

Daphne raised her hand unsure of herself. "Inspect your ingredients, beforehand."

"Incorrect."

Harry too raised his hand. "Umm, read the instructions carefully, before starting on your potion?"

"Half correct, Mr. Potter."

"Anyone else?" She asked when no one raised their hand.

"No, ok I'll tell you. The very first step before making potions is, to fasten you robes carefully and, tie your hair." She instructed showing her tied hair. "For all we know a strand hair might be able cause a reaction in a potion. To avoid that tying your hair is very important."

Immediately all the girls and some boys with long hair, began tying their hair.

"We shall proceed now. Today we will be working on Blood replenishing potions."

"Who can tell me about this potion?"

Many students raised their hands. "Yes Miss..?" The professor pointed at Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, Professor." Daphne replied. "The blood replenishing Potion is a powerful healing potion that replenishes the drinker's blood, after some sort of injury."

"Correct Miss. Greengrass," Professor Ford congratulated.

"The instructions for the Potions are on the board. If anyone has any problem regarding any step, do not hesitate to ask me. You may proceed."

Everyone distributed themselves into pairs, to start working on their potions.

Harry paired with Daphne.

Placing their silver cauldron on the stand, Daphne poured the Honeywater while Harry lighted the fire. Harry took out the mortar, pulverizing the Valerian roots, mixed it with the Honeywater which, had come to a low simmer. Harry then stirred the Valerian Roots into the mixture in clockwise direction for one minute, While, Daphne lightly pestled the Nettle Leaves before, adding them to the mixture. For the nest step Harry, mixed Rose petals and Dittany leaves in a separate bowl, stirred them into the mixture. Lastly, they dropped a pair of fairy wings, left it to simmer.

When they arrived on the last step, to pour the silverweed extract, Harry stopped Daphne. "Listen Daph I have a slight variation in mind that I would like to discuss."

Daphne nodded for him to continue. Harry took out his notebook, showed her his improved version of Blood replenishing potion. After making some corrections with help of Daphne, they went back to their potion.

Due to their new improved notes, the potion was ready in only half an hour as compared to its original 2-hour time span.

The dungeon was filled with red fumes signaling the completion of his potion.

"It is done Professor." Harry said gesturing to their caldron

The Potions Professor looked at the pair with wide eyes. "Mr. Potter it has only been half an hour, the potion requires two hours to complete." She pointed out. "Are you sure you are done?"

Harry nodded. "Positive Professor."

She came over to inspect the potion. "Well, it seems correct at a glance but there is only one way to test it for sure. Let's take it to Madam Pompfrey."

Taking a sample of the potion, Professor Ford led both of them to the hospital wing, after instructing the rest of the class to continue with their work.

In the Hospital wing they saw Madam Pompfrey tending to a first year Hufflepuff.

"Madam Pompfrey." Professor Ford called.

The healer's head suddenly jerked up. "Professor Ford? What can I do for you?"

"Madam Pompfrey I have this vial of Blood replenishing potion that, these two have modified." She said, pointing at Harry and Daphne. "I was hoping you could check their validity."

"Of course, Professor, I was in need of some blood replenishing Potions anyway. If it works I can use it right now."

She took the vial, and carefully examined it, waving her wand over it. Scrunching her eyebrows once in a while, "Hmm, this seems perfectly fine to me." She concluded. "Since I have exhausted my previous supply of this potion, I shall use it on Mr. Thomas here to check it thoroughly. He was in need of it."

She unscrewed the vial, making the first-year drink it.

Madam Pompfrey muttered a few spells, running a body scan on Thomas. The results were quite astonishing.

"Is it working Ok, Madam Pompfrey?" Professor Ford asked uncertainly, seeing the shocked expression on the healer's face.

"It is better than Ok." Madam Pompfrey squealed in delight. "It is spreading in the body much faster than the original version."

"Mr. Potter you have to tell me the new improvements."

Harry nodded. "Of course, Ma'am."

"You know in the last step, we add the Silverweed extract into the potion to increase its density and lifespan, correct?"

Both women nodded, confused. "You also know that Silverweed extract also has very high heat retaining capacity?"

They again nodded. "So, I thought, how about instead of adding Silverweed we add 5 ml of ghast tears." He explained "They will certainly provide the same consistency. Also, since they have low heat retaining capacity they will cool down much faster."

"But Mr. Potter, Ghast tears are acidic. They will ruin the potion." Professor Ford interrupted.

Harry nodded. "That's what troubled me too, but Daphne pointed out to me the solution, we added Venorpous Daises to balance its acidity, while not interfering with its properties."

Both women looked at the pair with shocked expressions, till Madam Pompfrey started chuckling. "Just like your mother eh, Mr. Potter, you do her proud." The matron praised. "25 points each to Slytherin House and Mr. Potter please give me the improvements on a piece of parchment. I shall send it St. Mugnos immediately."

With that she went to back to her work, leaving both the children with their Potions Professor, "Very good both of you." She congratulated, breaking the silence.

"Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall had talked to me about your advancement case. I can see without a doubt you are very much capable for advanced level Potions."

"However, I can also deduce that Miss. Greengrass here, is also quite versed in potions. So, instead of teaching you alone, I shall teach both of you advanced potion lessons." She offered.

Daphne's face instantly lit up. "Really Professor?"

Professor smiled, Of course child. I will discuss it with Professor McGonagall further." She promised. "Now run along you two, it is almost time for your next lesson."

The rest of the day passed by quickly. And, soon it was time for their quidditch session.

At precisely 4:30 pm all of them made their way towards the Quidditch pitch for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors were already there, looking very excited. Just this morning, Harry had overheard Weasley and Nott loudly proclaiming, their 'extraordinary' skills. But he knew the idiots were just talks.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and

Yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Why couldn't they afford better brooms? With the amount of fees the school collected, a decent set of brooms was the least they could do.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom shot up into his hand, being one of the very few that did. Daphne's broom simply rolled on the ground, while Nott's broom, didn't move at all.

Harry bit back a retort, at seeing the boy turn red in embarrassment.

"All right then before you actually fly, I'll explain to all of you the game of Quidditch." Madam Hooch shouted

"Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

Madam Hooch took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. "This ball's called the Quaffle," said Madam Hooch. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"YES" Everyone shouted.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper. He flies around the hoop to stop the other team from scoring."

Madam Hooch took out a small club, a bit like a small baseball bat.

"Now, I'll show you what Bludgers are."

She showed them two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. They seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back everyone," Madam Hooch warned. She bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at her face. She swung at it with the bat, and sent it zigzagging away into the air it zoomed around their heads and then shot back at her, who jumped on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Madam Hooch pointed, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team, it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team."

Madam Hooch then showed them, how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. She praised Harry for getting it right in his own, and told Nott that he'd been doing it wrong for years, much to everyone's delight.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three - two -"

She blew the whistle and everyone rose off the ground. The lesson progressed, with Madam Hooch instructing them more about the different types if positions in the game. As time went by, more and more students began dropping out, not wanting to proceed further on a broom.

Harry on the other hand was having the time of his life. Quidditch was one of the things that came naturally to him. He always felt free in the air.

"AAAHHH." Someone shouted, breaking him out of his calm flight.

Daphne's broom had gone out of control. She was screaming in terror, as she went spiraling in the air.

"Calm down, girl!" Madam Hooch shouted, but Daphne couldn't focus. She was rising straight up, like a cork shot out of a bottle; thirty feet, fifty feet, seventy feet. She was scared out of her wits, her face white, as she looked down at the ground. Suddenly she gasped, her hand slipped and she fell sideways off the broom.

Immediately Harry dived down, straight after her.

He saw, as though in slow motion, as Daphne fell towards the ground. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down. He was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing towards her, wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching.

"Arresto Momentum" Harry shouted, slowing down her fall, as he stretched out his hand. Ten feet off the ground he firmly caught her, just in time to pull up in a sharp turn, a mere foot before he hit the ground.

Daphne desperately clung onto his neck, her entire body shook in fear.

Slowly Harry lowered his broom, touching down softly on the ground.

"Are you, all right?" Harry asked, soothingly.

Daphne nodded, lightly, burying her face in his chest.

Slowly, Harry walked back, towards the rest of class, and gently set her down on her feet. Tracey was, immediately by her side, consoling her shaken friend.

"You, girl, take your friend to the infirmary." Madam Hooch instructed Tracey.

When they were out of ear shot, Madam Hooch turned towards Harry. "Very Good Mr. Potter, you have got some fast reflexes, 20 points to Slytherin for saving a friend."

"All of you, except Mr. Potter, please leave. Mr. Potter, follow me."

Not, knowing what to do, Harry silently followed Madam Hooch. She led him up the front steps, through the marble staircase. She stopped outside the transfiguration classroom, opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Professor McGonagall, may I borrow Flint?"

Flint? Thought Harry, why would she ask for the Slytherin Quidditch captain?

Marcus Flint came out, looking questioningly at Madam Hooch.

"You two, Follow me." Said Madam Hooch and, they marched up the corridor. They were led to Professor's Babblings office.

"Professor Babblings."

Madam Hooch peaked inside the room. Startled, the runes Professor, looked u from the essay's she was currently grading.

"Madam Hooch? Mr. Potter? Mr. Flint? What can I do for you?"

"Professor, I have found your new chaser."

Both Professor Babbling's and Flint's expression turned to delight.

"Are you serious Madam Hooch?" Flint asked.

"Absolutely," said Madam Hooch crisply. "The boy's a natural.

I've never seen anything like it."

"He saved a fellow housemate, from an eighty foot dive." Madam Hooch told them. "Didn't even scratch the broom, never in history of Hogwarts, have I seen a student do this."

"But Ma'am, he is a first year. No one will allow him on the team." Flint protested.

"You don't worry about that Mr. Flint." Professor spoke, for the first time since, the conversation had started. "You just focus in taking his trial. I'll talk to Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, about bending the first year ban a little."

Marcus was now looking like a child who just got his candy.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. "Hmm his build is of a chaser too; nicely muscled but lean and lithe physique."

"Do you have a broom, Mr Potter?" Marcus asked, jumping in excitement.

"Yes."

"Ok then, owl for it immediately and, come to the field at 4:00 pm tomorrow with your broom and we can have your trial with the rest of the team present."

Madam Hooch smiled encouragingly at him. "Your father would have been proud Mr. Potter. He was a good chaser himself."

****LINE BREAK****

"You are joking."

It was dinnertime and Harry had just finished narrating to his friends what had happened when, he had left the grounds with madam Hooch. Suffice to say all of them were latched onto his tale.

"Chaser?" Daphne asked. "But first year aren't allowed. Merlin, you must be the youngest chaser in Hogwarts history."

'Yes, Professor Babblings said she would get special permission for me to be on the team, if I am clear the trial that is." Harry replied in a hushed tone. "But, don't tell this to anyone, Flint wants it to be a secret."

"Think you are so great, Huh Potter?" Nott asked, walking towards the Slytherin table, joined by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're a lot braver now, Nott. Where were your skills in the Quidditch pitch? Couldn't even get the broom to fly properly, could you Nott? Harry taunted.

"What's the matter Nott? Not used to doing something, without your bodyguards helping you." said Harry coolly. Nott turned red in embarrassment; even his bodyguards couldn't do anything, as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. Not that they could do anything to Harry on the first place.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," shouted Nott. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel; Wands only, no contact," He stated. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course, I have," said Harry. "Blaise will be my second. Who is yours?"

Nott looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," He said. "Midnight all right, we'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Nott had gone, Hermione rushed towards them.

"Harry." Hermione interrupted frantically. "I overheard you talk with Nott. You shouldn't wander the halls at night. If Filch catches you, you would get into serious trouble."

"Don't worry Hermione. No one is going to catch me." Harry assured the distressed witch.

Daphne turned to him. "You aren't seriously going to fight him, are you?" She asked seeing his smirk.

"Of course, not," Harry exclaimed. "He didn't issue a formal challenge, so as such I am not required to show up. However, I can't let the opportunity of defaming him pass up now, can I?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have some arrangements to make." Harry got up from his table and went over to Filch.

"Hello Filch." Harry greeted the caretaker.

"Potter." Filch turned around. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard that Theodore Not has been giving you trouble since his first day. How would you like to get back at him?" Harry asked smirking.

Filch gave an evil smirk, mirroring Harry's. "I'm listening."

"Well..." Harry began, narrating his entire plan.

****LINE BREAK****

In the Gryffindor, common room, Theodore Nott, lay in his bed seething uncontrollably.

He would show Potter, who the real power in the school was. How dare he insult him?

Nott's schools term hadn't quite begun as he had planned.

First, Potter had embarrassed him on the train. Then he had somehow got sorted into this horrendous house. If that wasn't enough, Potter had even beaten him in Quidditch. Well, not anymore, tonight he would show Potter, his rightful place. Yes, he would.

There was a very good chance he was going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Theodore felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule, after he berated the caretaker, the previous day. On the other hand, Potter's face kept looming up out of the darkness. This was his big chance to beat Potter face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.

"Half-past eleven," He muttered at last, "I'd better get going." He pulled on his robes, picked up his wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.

When he exited the common room, through the portrait of the Fat lady, he met with Crabbe, waiting for him at the entrance.

"Ready to kick Potter's ass boys?" Not asked confidently

Sadly his, humongous bodyguard, didn't share his confidence. "Are you sure Theodore, I have heard Potter is very skilled with a wand. He even performed wandless magic in Transfiguration yesterday." Crabbe asked, worriedly.

"I am sure it was just a fluke Crabbe." Not sneered. "I am going to beat potter, and prove to everyone, how I am superior to him."

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn, Nott expected to run into Filch or Mrs.

Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Harry and Blaise weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Nott took out his wand in case Potter leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late hah." Nott cheered triumphantly "I'm telling you he's chickened out. What a coward."

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Nott had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Potter.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Nott waved madly at his companion to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Crabe's robes had barely whipped around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Nott mouthed to his companion and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer.

Crabe suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Nott around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Nott yelled, but it was of no use, as Filch and his cat appeared beside him.

"Well, well, look at, what we have here Mrs. Norris, Students out of bed." Filch exclaimed excitedly. His face plastered with a smirk.

He grabbed both of them by their ears, forcefully dragging them forward. "Come along boys. I reckon a trip to Professor McGonagall's office is in order."

Throughout all this, the only thing running through Nott's mind was: 'Potter tricked me again.'

When they were out of ear shot, a chorus of laughter filled the air as, a lone figure materialized in the corridor.

"That was hilarious." Harry laughed, cancelling the dillusionment charm he had cast upon his friends, now they were alone.

"Damn Potter. I said it once, I'll say it again: life will never be dull with you around." Tracey managed in between fits of laughter.

"Hey guys." Tracey said attracting their attention. "What do you say, since we are already on the third-floor corridor, why don't we snoop around a little bit? See about Dumbledore's proclamation of a 'horrible death.' "

"Umm, are you sure Tracey?" Blaise aske uncertainly. "I am not sure it is such a good idea." He pointed.

"Come on Blaise, don't be a chicken." Tracey scoffed.

She was met three hesitant, but positive nods.

They walked around a doorpost and travelled down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they walked inside an old, murky looking door and found themselves in a hidden passageway, walked along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"Nothing here so far, we'll explore a little further then, we will head back." Harry instructed.

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"If you even open your mouth to anyone about us Peeves, I promise I'll set the Blood Baron after you." Harry promised, watching in satisfaction as all the humour drained from the poltergeist's face . "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that. Seeing how pissed he was at you yesterday. Am I clear?"

Cursing under his breath, Peeves silently glided away from them.

Walking ahead they came across a locked door at, the end of the corridor.

" _Alohomora,"_ Harry silently casted.

The lock clicked and the door swung open, they piled through it. When all of them were inside the door suddenly closed itself.

"Do you think this is the forbidden place, Dumbledore was talking about?" Harry asked.

"What?" Harry asked seeing the terror on his friend's faces.

Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor, more specifically the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and they knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Blaise frantically groped the doorknob bur, it didn't open.

Meanwhile the monstrous three headed dog, growled at seeing their try to escape.

"Blaise stop." Harry shouted. "You'll pique it further."

At once Blaise stopped fumbling the doorknob.

"Everyone huddle together." Harry instructed. "Quickly."

" _Protego."_ Harry shouted, pouring as much strength he could muster into his shield, and just in time as the dog took a swipe towards them.

Luckily for them, Harry's shield held firmly, pushing the dog backwards.

"Calm down boy." Came Harry's soft words. "We are friends, right?"

"HARRY." Blade shouted frantically. "I don't think the dog is in a mood for friendship. We need to get out of here immediately." His voice desperate and fearful.

"Blaise shut up. The more you project fear, the more aggressive the Cerberus will get."

"I'll handle it you all just keep calm and don't aggregate it."

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes, lowered himself into a meditative state. Tapping into his primal form he channelled his magic towards the beast, making it stop in confusion.

Slowly the beast backed down, feeling the magic. It felt calm, peaceful, but most of all it sensed the threat, the bigger beast in front of him.

Dispelling the shield, Harry moved forward, eyes still closed, ignoring the fearful gasps of his companions.

His friends watched in shocked amazement as he raised his hand towards the beast's snout. The guardian of the underworld sniffed once, before lowering itself into a subversive position. Three tongues hanging out as it let out playful barks.

Smiling Harry opened his eyes, rubbing the Cerberus' snout affectionately.

"Good boy." Harry cooed.

"Come on guys. He is friendly, I assure you." He beckoned to his friends. Tentatively they all stepped forward.

"Damn." Tracey whistled. "Is there anything you can't do Harry?"

Harry shrugged innocently.

The three-headed dog barked joyfully at the prospect of company, but for some reason Harry could detect a feeling of hopefulness from it. It was short as if it was looking for something

…

"Guys please step back for a moment. I need to check something." Harry instructed, his eyes hardened stopping any protests his friends may have had.

He again closed his eyes and focused his magic towards the Cerberus' mind. Slowly his expression morphed from confusion to anger, add the memories kept on progressing.

"How dare he.." Harry growled, his magic swirling violently. "That bloody imbecile." Tears threatening to break his vision.

Daphne immediately rushed forward, seeing the tears in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I am going to kill Dumbledore. He has been starving the poor create for a week Daphne, that is why it attacked us. It was hungry. It didn't want to hurt anybody, but that manipulative old fool has forced it to." Harry managed through his tear filled vision.

"Not for long. I am going to save it." He vowed, furiously wiping his tears.

"Couper." He shouted for his elf.

Suddenly a pop was heard coupled with the arrival of his elf.

"Master Harry calls Couper." The elf bowed

"Couper I want you to take the Cerberus to the manor add feed him properly."

The elf nodded and with a snap of his fingers both he and the dog vanished from the castle.

"Umm Harry." Blaise called hesitantly. "I think it is time we went back."

Harry nodded as all of them made their way towards the door.

"Alohomora." Harr casted.

The door opened, just as they were about to exit Harry get a strange aura coming from the middle of the room. Concentrating his eyes, he saw what it was. A trap door hidden by a flavour charm, right below where the Cerberus previously sat.

But before he could after the others, the sound of footsteps was heard in the distance.

"Hurry up guys. Someone's coming." Blaise shouted frantically.

Closing the door, Harry locked out with the strongest locking charm he knew. Then, he fished into his pockets and took out a runic cluster.

Pressing it to the door, he muttered. "Activate."

The cluster flowed for a moment then merged with door. The door too, lit up for a moment, before reverting back to normal.

"What did you do Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I shielded the door with, my very own runic cluster." He explained. "Nothing short of a very powerful killing curse can break it now."

With that he led the way towards the Slytherin common room. Not seeing the shocked looks on his friends faces. They did not stop until they reached the entrance.

"Salazar." Blaise muttered the password, ushering all of them inside. They entered into the common room and collapsed, into the recliners. Exhausted.

It was a while before any of them said anything.

"What do these people think they are doing? Torturing a poor creature, and that too inside a school?" Questioned Blaise finally.

"I, think I can answer your question." Harry sighed. "Did you see what it was standing on?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Harry but at that time we were busy, trying to flee for our life, to see at its feet. Jeez." Tracey retorted.

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny aren't you Davis." Harry said faking a laugh. "The Cerberus was standing in a trap door. It was hidden under a glamour, but i saw it. I think the dog was guarding something."

"Guarding what exactly?" Daphne asked

"Wait a minute."

"Couper." Harry shouted for his elf.

Suddenly q pop was heard coupled with the arrival of his elf again.

"Master Harry, the Cerberus has been fed and placed in the shelter." The elf bowed. "What else can Couper do?"

"Couper can you get me the Dialy Prohpet for July 31st?"

The elf nodded, and vanished with a pop.

"Umm Harry I forgot to ask the first time. How did your elf apparate through the Hogwarts wards?" Daphne asked uncertainly.

"Oh. That wasn't apparition. You can call it an elf transportation method, for the lack of a better name." Harry explained. "The Hogwarts wards, as you would know only stops normal apparition, it can't stop the elves. Otherwise how do you thing Hogwarts elves travel inside then castle?"

Couper reappeared, with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Here read this." Harry said, handing the paper to Tracey.

 **BREAK IN AT GRINGOTTS**

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question had, in fact, been emptied the very same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

 _Gringotts now need to readdress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Wizards, Witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head Goblins are urging the wizarding community for calm._

"Ok. So, there was a robbery at Gringotts. What does it have to do with that giant dog?" Tracey questioned.

"My dear Tracey, it has everything to do with our problem. You read how the vault in question was emptied the very same day of the break in, correct?"

Tracey nodded.

"Well, what the goblins didn't tell is that, the vault had been emptied by our very own gamekeeper, Hagrid."

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. "You think that whatever it is that Hagrid retrieved from that vault, is being guarded by the Cerberus?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Harry replied nonchalantly.

****LINE BREAK****

"How the hell is he still here?" Blaise questioned, seeing Nott still sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast next morning.

Harry chuckled. "Come on Blaise. Do you really think his father really has so little influence on the School Board?"

Blaise muttered something like 'smart-ass'.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. The owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

"OPEN IN PRIVATE." It read.

Harry was immediately bombarded with questions from his friends.

"Is this your broom Harry?"

"Which model is it?"

"Can I ride it?"

Harry held up his hands in surrender, "Guys, guys, questions all over the place."

"Let me see. Umm."

"Yes, it is my broom. No, I can't tell you the model yet, it is a secret. And, yes you can ride it after a few days."

Harry merely laughed, seeing their pouts.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end.

"Potter over here." Flint shouted, beckoning Harry over to him.

"Welcome Harry. Allow me, to introduce you to the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"This is Ethan Hall, our keeper." A tall, dark skinned boy stepped forward, extending his shake for a shake.

"Nicholas Doug, our beater." A grinning fifth year student stepped forward.

"William Doug, our second beater." Another grinning fifthe year student, apparently the brother of Nicholas stepped forward.

"Kira Mulligan, our seeker." A short heighted, lithe girl stepped forward.

"And I am the chaser." 

"You will play against the beaters add keeper. Your objective will be to score as many points as you can within thirty minutes."

Harry nodded taking out a secondary school broom.

"Where is, your broom Mr. Potter?" Flint questioned..

"Oh, I have it with me alright. I will show it you after my trial. I want to keep it a secret for now. Also, I don't want anyone to think I got selected because of my broom." Harry replied with determination.

Flint nodded, impressed with the boy's determination. "Very well then let's begin."

The beaters add keeper took their position as Harry mounted his broom and kicked off.

The quaffle shot into Harry's hands. He shot straight ahead like a surfing bullet, dodging the oncoming beaters assault's. He steered ahead, dodging flawlessly due to his lean built. William dropped in behind him, taking a swing with his bat. Harry ducked, then elbowed him out of the way. He shot over Nicholas and threw the quaffle lightly to the right. The keeper seeing his hand movement, immediately shot to the right hoop at full speed. Before the quaffle could get far Harry tilted his broom to the left and kicked the quaffle to the far-left hoop.

The quaffle sailed through.

He flew back, as the keeper threw the quaffle back at him.

He took the quaffle down the field. A bludger flew at him but, he easily dodged it. William cane straight at him, he was ready. Tilting his broom, he shot down in a sharp vertical arc. The hoops were closing in. He sat straight on his broom, juggling the quaffle between his hands. The keeper was confused not understanding the direction of his throw.

When he was a few free from the centre hoop he, pulled his right arm backwards, then jerked it forward, the quaffle still in his hands. His action had the desired result. The keeper sit to the right, thinking that Harry didn't have the distance to change directions. But Harry had a different plan.

When he has jerked his arm forward, the quaffle was still in his hands, but instead of throwing it to the left, he simply threw it to the right with a backward shot. Completely surprising the keeper.

Again, he flew back, as the quaffle was thrown back at him. This time the beaters were ready hurling the bludgers at him, nonstop. He avoided all of them. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, thanks to the brooms less than stellar handling.

WOOSH !

A Bludger flew above him, missing by only a hair's length. The next Bludger was aimed straight at his arm. He didn't have the time to fly against it. He straightened down on his broom, then turned to the right, just in time as the Bludger flew past, where his hands were previously positioned.

Keeping down he shot forward dodging the imposing beaters. This time he didn't trick the keeper, he simply threw the quaffle with such force that it bent the keeper's fingers and shot past him into the hoop.

The pattern continued with Harry scoring like a man on a mission. After thirty minutes Flint blew the whistle, signalling the end of the trial. In the end, Harry had scored a 120 points.

"So, was I good?" Harry asked when the whole team had gathered again.

"Good? GOOD?" Flint asked incredulously. "You were bloody brilliant. I am telling you Mr. Potter with skills like yours we will surely win. Welcome to the team."

All the team members patted him on the back, congratulating him for his achievement.

"Now listen up everybody." Flint shouted, silencing everyone. "Practices from tomorrow onwards, are from 4:00 pm. Everyone has to be present. Any defaulter will be strictly dealt with." Flint warned.

"Slytherin house has been winning the Quidditch championship for two consecutive years' ladies and gentlemen. And, I intend to keep it that way."

"Now, everybody except Mr. Potter can leave."

"Mr. Potter," Flint began when everyone else had left. "I don't want to come across as bossy, but can I request you to show me your broom. I merely wish to see if it is up to the standards. I don't want any hindrance for the team."

"Ok." Harry replied smirking.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small shrunken broom.

"Engorgio." He casted.

If Flint was not shocked at seeing a first-year student casting a third-year charm, he was definitely shocked upon seeing the broomstick.

A sleek mahogany handle, with a flawless streamlined body. At first, he thought it was the latest Nimbus 2000, but then the realisation kicked in.

"Great Merlin!" He gasped. "It's a…"

"Yes." Harry replied chuckling. "Now you understand why I didn't want to show it to anyone. And I'll appreciate it if you keep it that way till our first match."

Flint nodded, dumb folded.

Smiling Harry bade farewell to the awestruck boy and made his way towards the Slytherin common rom. Eager to give his selection news to his friends.


End file.
